Le journal d'une morte vivante
by lyzabeth
Summary: hgdm a venir plus tard.Hermione écrit dans un journal sa vie aprés la bataille. Elle y révèle des choses que seule elle connait.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 1 : Le journal.

Mercredi 14 janvier 2006

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Cela fait 6 ans que je ne me suis pas levée de mon lit à part pour faire ma toilette ou mes besoins. Tout ça à cause d'un cahier. Et à cause de Domby aussi. Domby, c'est mon elfe de maison. Je l'aime bien. Même si je ne lui parle presque jamais. Il s'occupe bien de moi et de Max. Il a mis ce cahier sur ce bureau. Ouvert. Il me connaît bien Domby. Il sait que j'avais l'angoisse de la feuille blanche, quand j'était plus jeune. Et apparemment, je l'ai encore. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Il est entré ce matin, et il ma dit que j'avais un cadeau et il a installé le cahier. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a donné, mais merci. Et je voulais vous dire que je vous haïe. Pourquoi m'obligez vous à vivre ?

Puisque j'ai ce cahier, autant bien l'utiliser. Je vais essayer raconter mon histoire. Je ne l'ai jamais racontée. J'ai laissée des gens la détourner. Je vais la remettre en ordre. Puisque je ne peux pas la raconter par la parole, autant l'écrire.

Merci pour ce cahier. Finalement, je sais pourquoi je le fais. Je le fais pour mon Max. Pour qu'il sache enfin. Pour que la vérité explose. Il est grand temps. Enfin je crois.

_A suivre…_

**Ce chap est un peu court alors je vous mets le deuxième en même temps. Après je publierais une fois par semaine. Je n'ai pas de correctrice donc si sa tente quelqu'un, qu'il me le dise pour mettre un système au point. Merci et j'espère que sa va vous plaire !**

**Lyzabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante **_

Chapitre 2 : deuxième journée

Jeudi 15 Janvier 2006

Finalement, je ne sais pas si je vais relater notre histoire. Elle est trop douloureuse. La coucher sur le papier reviendrait à accepter ce qui c'est passé. Or, c'est que je veux éviter depuis toutes ces années. Certain dirait que je suis lâche. Il n'auront peu être pas tord. Mais ils n'ont pas vécut ça. Mais je ne dois pas lâcher prise. Je l'ai promis à la seconde où ma plume a touché ce cahier. C'est toujours la même chose. A l'approche de cette date, je perds tous mes moyens. Et c'est pire que d'habitude. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Max. Il aura dix ans. Dix ans. Moi, ça feras dix ans et un moi que je vis un véritable cauchemar. Mais c'est cette date la pire. Mon petit Max n'a jamais compris pourquoi Domby refusait qu'il entre dans ma chambre le jour de son anniversaire.

Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle. Je sais plus ce que j'aime. Je ne sais plus non plus qu'elle âge j'ai. Et je ne sais plus quel métier j'exerçais. Je connais juste mon histoire. Cela fait dix ans que je la ressasse sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air. Je sais juste qu'à force de rester dans mon lit à longueur de journées, mes muscles se sont atrophiés. Je ne peux plus faire quelques pas sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité permanente de ma chambre. C'est une de mes excuses pour ne plus en sortir. La lumière me ferait trop mal. Je suis condamné à rester dans l'ombre. Mais je sais, qu'avec se cahier, je vais faire des efforts. Et ils commenceront demain.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : dans les deux autres chapitres j'avais oublié de dire que les perso ne sont pas a moi. Donc ba voila, je le di maintenant, les perso sont a J K Rowling.Pour l'histoire, j'ai tout pris dans les livres et je me suis tout monter dans mon petit cerveau. Merci de lire cette fic. Je n'ai toujours pas de correctrice donc c un peu gênant. J'ai avancer la dates de publication parce ke je me suis rendu compte que les chapitre était vraiment trop court. Donc voila. Vous avez un chap aujourd'hui et un samedi. **

**Réponse au review :**

_**Pauapu **: Si les deux premier chap sont cour, c parce que je les considère comme des sorte de prologue. Les autres seront un peu plus long, c promis. Pour Max, tu a la réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_**Fausse lylou** : Merci de me dire que ma fic est agréable a lire. Je ne voulais pas d'une fic heureuse parce qu'il c'est passé des choses très graves dans le passé et sa a marquer Hermione très profondément. Mais je n'en di pas plus. Quant a faire des chapitres combiner, je ne le souhait pas car même si les chapitres sont plus long, l'intrigue seras trop vite révélée et sa ne serai pas drôle ! _

_**Merci et bonne lecture !**_

_**Lyzabeth**_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 3 : Ouvrir une porte.

Vendredi 16 Janvier 2006

Joyeux anniversaire !

Cette phrase me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Il y a longtemps que toute la joie devrait contenir a disparut. J'ai demandé du renseignement à Domby. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai 28 ans. Enfin, il parait. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'en avoir cent. Je ne peux pas commencer à raconter aujourd'hui. C'est trop dur. Et je dois faire quelque chose pour mon fils. Mes journées ne sont pas forcément intéressantes à lire pour vous. Mais ce n'est pas le but. Je vis un Enfer. Vous devez le comprendre. Je ne guérirais jamais de ÇA. Je vais vous laisser. Je dois me préparer.

Hermione ferma le cahier et éteignit la petite bougie qui lui brûlait les yeux. Elle attrape sa canne. Elle est noire, mais son pommeau est en argent et représente la tête d'un tigre. Elle fait un pas en titubant. Aussitôt Domby apparaît. Il se place à côté d'elle en silence et la guide dans la salle de bain. Il installe la jeune femme dans sa baignoire. Il l'a déshabille d'un claquement de doigts, et lui fait couler un bain. Hermione n'a pas bougée. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle est habituée à ce que l'elfe s'occupe d'elle de cette manière. L'elfe coupe l'eau et se met en devoir de laver sa maîtresse. Hermione n'a plus la force de se laver toute seule. Et elle ne sait plus comment ont fait. Cela fais trop longtemps que c'est Domby qui le fait. Sa toilette terminée, Domby la fait sortir, lui passe une serviette autour de son corps pour cacher sa nudité. Le bain se vide. Hermione prends sa canne et se dirige en titubant vers son armoire. Domby sur ses talons prêt à la rattraper si elle tombe. De sa main libre, Hermione ouvre son armoire. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi mettre. Elle ne sait plus quoi va avec quoi. Elle ne voit les couleurs. Dans son monde, tout est gris foncé ou noir. C'est Domby qui lui choisit ses vêtements. Elle se sèche. Domby l'habille et lui attache ses cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval lâche. L'elfe l'a vêtue d'une longue jupe rouge foncée, d'un débardeur blanc sous un gilet blanc lui aussi. Son corps squelettique est caché sous une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Elle est belle. Mais dans le noir on ne peut le voir. Et dans la lumière son visage est trop marqué par la douleur et la tristesse.

Elle remercie Domby et le congédie. Elle doit faire ça toute seule. Lentement, elle s'approche de sa porte. Au début, elle avait souvent essayé de sortir. Mais c'était trop dur. Et elle avait fini par renoncer. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle sait que le moment est venu de sortir. Mais elle a peur. Dehors, il y a la lumière. Trop forte. Trop brillante. Dehors, il y a la vie. Et elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir revivre. Elle a déjà assez mal comme ça. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée. Elle est ronde. En argent. Elle est dur tournée pour elle.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste ainsi. De toute façon, il y a longtemps qu'elle as perdu toute notion du temps. Enfin, elle se décide. Elle tourne la clenche. Un rai de lumière perce l'obscurité. Mais ne la touche pas. Elle respire et pousse la porte de bois.

La lumière l'agresse. Lui brûlait les rétines. Elle est là. Chaude. Forte. Un peu trop pour Hermione. Elle ne tient pas sous la brûlure. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol. La moquette absorbe le bruit. Elle protège ses yeux de ses bras. Elle sent des larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré. Elle croyait avoir épuisés toutes ses larmes. Elle s'était trompée.

Hermione reste longtemps comme ça, allongé sur le sol. C'est Domby qui la trouve. Il est gentil Domby. Mais il est surpris de voir sa maîtresse sur le sol. A moitié évanouie. Il s'approche doucement. Il est inquiet. Il sent sont petit cœur battre très vite dans sa poitrine. Il doit la protéger et s'occuper d'elle. Il en ai fait la promesse il y a très très longtemps :

-Maîtresse ? Vous allez bien ? Couine t-il, de sa voix trop aigu.

-Dom…Domby ? J'ai…j'ai mal… Mes yeux… Bégaie la jeune femme.

Domby réfléchit. Il doit trouver une solution, sinon, il sait que sa maîtresse va retourner dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'en sortira plus. Son petit cerveau marche à fond et, enfin, il trouve une solution.

Il claque des doigts et devant lui apparaît une paire de lunette de soleil. Il l'a tends a Hermione, mais celle si ne bouge pas. Il la dépose entre ses doigts.

Hermione fais tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Elle n'ose pas rouvrirent les yeux. Elle a peur d'avoir mal. L'objet lui dit quelque chose. Mais ses souvenirs sont encore trop loin.

Domby reprends les lunettes. Il force sa maîtresse à s'asseoir. Hermione garde ses mains devant ses paupières closes. Mais Domby les lui enlèvent. Il pose délicatement les lunettes sur le nez de ça maîtresse :

-Ouvrez les yeux maîtresse. N'ayez pas peur. Vous n'aurez pas mal. Ouvrez les yeux.

Hermione écoute la voix de son elfe. Elle papillonne des yeux et fini par les ouvrir. Elle n'a pas mal. Elle remercie son elfe d'un sourire. Elle parcoure le couloir où elle se trouve du regard :

-Domby, est-ce que tu peux retourner auprès des enfants. Je ne veux qu'ils fassent de bêtises ou qu'ils se blessent. Ne dis rien à Max. J'arrive.

Le petit elfe acquiesce et disparaît. Hermione s'aide de la rambarde pour se relever. Mais elle à du mal. Une fois debout, elle s'appuie sur sa canne et redécouvre sa maison. Elle est plutôt jolie. De dimension modeste. Les couleurs sont claires. Peu être blanche. Mais Hermione hésite. Elle n'est pas sûre du nom et de la couleur à cause de ses lunettes. La moquette étouffe ses pas. Il y a pleins de petites fenêtres. Elle note qu'il fait beau dehors. Peu être que dans pas longtemps, elle pourra ressortir. Mais elle en doute. Le couloir débouche sur un escalier. Elle ne savait plus qu'il y avait des escaliers chez elle.

Prudemment, elle descend marche après marche. Ses muscles la font souffrir. Mais elle sert la mâchoire. Elle ne peut plus renoncer. Alors elle continue de descendre. Encore et encore.

Quand elle arrive à la dernière marche, elle est fatiguée. Elle est en sueur. Elle est essoufflée, mais fière d'elle. Elle à réussit. Mais elle ne sait pas où elle doit aller. Alors elle arpente sa maison à la recherche de son fils. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une porte à ouvrir. Elle reprend sa respiration, se recoiffe un peu. Elle se redresse un peu. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvre doucement en grinçant à peine. Elle entend des éclats de rires. Et puis plus rien. Elle regarde dans la pièce. Il y a une dizaine d'enfants dans la petite pièce. Beaucoup sont des garçons. Mais il y a aussi de jolies petites filles. Hermione sourit en voyant ces petits bouts de chou. Tout le monde la regarde étrangement. Hermione culpabilise. Elle dû mal à voir son fils si grand entourés d'amis. Elle ne l'a pas vu grandir. Le silence devient pesant. Elle décide à parler :

-Bonjour les enfants. Vous vous amusez bien ? Demande t-elle doucement. Elle à peur de les effrayer.

-Ma…maman ?

Hermione cherche son fils. Elle trouve enfin, assis aux milieux des autres. Sa peau blanche est recouverte de peintures d'Indiens. Il est saucissonné à un bâton. Hermione regarde attentivement les autres, et elle remarque qu'ils ont tous une étoile sur la poitrine et un pistolet en plastique à la taille. Son sourire s'élargit :

-Oui mon fils ?

Max regarde sa mère, ahuri. Elle est bien là. Devant lui. Elle lui sourit. Il voit une larme couler sous ses lunettes. Il n'en revient pas. Sa mère est là devant lui. Et il ne peut pas la prendre dans ses petit bras. Il lance un regard à Liam, lui ordonnant de le détacher. Son ami ne se fait pas prier et le libère tout de suite. Les cordes ont à peine touchée le sol que Max se précipite sur sa mère.

Hermione lui ouvre les bras. Et il s'y jette. Mais le choc et trop fort pour Hermione, et elle tombe, Max dans ses bras. Ils pleurent et rigole en même temps. Les petits enfants n'ose pas parler devant le spectacle. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Hermione. Enfin, croit la connaître.

Max n'arrive pas à se détacher de sa mère. Et il à pas envie. C'est la première fois qu'il peut la voir dans la lumière du jour. Hermione ne veut pas non plus lâcher son fil. Elle redécouvre qu'il n'y à pas que du mal dans la lumière. Son cœur explose de joie. Elle sert enfin son fils contre elle. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se force à se détacher de lui. Ils se relèvent. Hermione tient la main de Max. Elle ne veut pas le lâcher. Elle à peur que le joie la quitte en même temps que cette petite main. Elle examine son fils. Ses cheveux roux vif lui rappellent trop son père, et elle doit utiliser tout son courage pour ne pas craquer. Elle observe ses yeux marron brillant de larmes, sa petite frimousse constellée de tâches de rousseurs. Il beau. Elle adore voir son sourire. Le même que son père.

Max se tourne vers l'assemblée et présente ses amis à sa mère :

-Maman, je te présent mes amis. Le brun à droite c'est David, a côté c'est Francis, Marco, Grégory, Damien et Bob. Du côté des filles, la chinoise brune c'est Chi, la rousse c'est Jessica. Et enfin, la belle Ophélia. Conclu Max, ironique.

-Max, c'est qui le dernier ?

-Lui, c'est Aramy **(1). **Son père est un gros riche, et il à hérité son mauvais caractère. Mais je l'aime bien. Il peut être sympa quand il ne fait pas son snobinard !

Hermione sourit. Aramy se redressa, hautain. Il faisait incroyablement mûre pour son jeune âge. Il rappelait quelqu'un à Hermione, mais elle ne savais plus qui :

-Bonjour Aramy. Sa va ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui madame. Tout ce passe extrêmement bien. Répondit poliment l'enfant, vrillant ses yeux gris dans les lunettes d'Hermione.

Le sourire d'Hermione vacilla un peu :

-Appelle moi Hermione. Je ne suis pas mariée. Répondit douloureusement la jeune femme.

Elle se penche, plaque un bisou sur la joue de son enfant et sort de la pièce, les laissant s'amuser. Elle eut à peine refermer la porte que des cris joyeux résonnèrent. Aidée de sa canne, elle gagne la cuisine. Elle est amusée de voir Domby derrière les fourneaux, un vieux tablier rose autour de la taille.

Hermione s'assoit à la table et l'elfe lui servit un café chaud. Elle le savoura. Elle est fatiguée, mais voulais attendre le retour des parents. Elle porte sa main à ses lunettes, et avec lenteur, les retirent.

Son fils lui a montré qu'il ne fallait plus avoir peur de la lumière. Mais ne plus avoir peur ne signifie pas guérir. Pour ça, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

Sa serait long et douloureux, mais elle allait y réussir.

_A suivre…_

**(1)**J'ai eu l'idée de ce nom grâce à la bible. Aramiel est un des anges qui c'est rebellé contre Dieu. Qui était le chef de ses anges ? Sa devrait vous donner des pistes sur l'ascendance du gamin !


	4. Chapter 4

_Lana NEMESIS : _Merci pour ta review. Oui ma fic et courte et triste. Je le sais et c'est fit d'exprès. J'aime pas les trucs trop joyeux. Merci de me dire que tu aime. Je suis vraiment pas sûr de cette fic. Elle m'ai venu comme cela et j'ai tapé les 7 premier chap d'affiler.Sa fait beaucoup en pas longtemps. Donc voila merci beaucoup. Quant a tes hypothèse, elles sont bonne.Mais tu aurai pus trouvé une des petites filles ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas en demander trop non plus.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 4 : Début de l'histoire.

Samedi 17 Janvier 2006

Je suis sorti hier. Pour Max. J'ai réussi. Un docteur doit venir me voir pour me faire faire des exercices de musculation. Les autres enfants sont partis hier, mais j'était trop fatiguée et je me suis couchée avant l'arrivé des parents. Seul Aramy est resté cette nuit. Je n'ai pas vus ces parents car ils sont venus le chercher de bonne heure et je dormais encore. Je crois que le plus dur est de me rappeler tout ce que je connaissais. Mais j'y arriverais. Cet Aramy m'ai très familier. C'est énervant de ne plus se rappeler qui !

Je crois qu'il faut que je commence mon récit maintenant. Pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre, il me faut revenir douze ans en arrière. Lorsque j'avais seize ans. C'est cette année que tout a commencée. Lors de notre 6° années à Poudlard. Harry avait appris l'existence des Horcruxes. Nous devions les trouver pour pouvoir abattre Voldemort. C'est aussi l'année ou Dumbledore est mort. Harry nous avait avoué que Séverus Rogue était l'auteur de ce crime. Et que normalement, c'était Malefoy qui devait le tuer. Mais il n'avait pas eu le cran de le faire. C'est cette année que nous avons tourné le dos à Poudlard Harry, Ron et moi. Tout c'est évènement, s'enchaînaient beaucoup trop vite. Mais je ne les ai pas lâché. Nous nous sommes réfugiés au square. Je devais faire les recherches de l'Ordre alors que mes amis partaient affronter le danger pour briser les Horcruxes. Je ne peux vous expliquer la peur qui me tordait les entrailles lorsque je les voyais partir. Une peur viscérale qui ne partait jamais tout a fait. Notre trio n'a jamais était aussi soudé. De temps en temps, je partais avec eux. Nous revenions souvent bredouille et dans un mauvais état. Harry avait retrouvé Rogue un jour. J'étais là. J'ai vu Harry le torturé lentement, le laissant mourir d'agoni. Je n'ai vu aucun remord dans les yeux verts de mon ami quand il l'a achevé d'un sortilège de mort. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience de l'horreur dans laquelle nous vivions. Cette guerre nous a détruit. Nous ne serions jamais en paix. Jamais. Les recrues au sein de l'Ordre se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. Nous avons eu des taupes. Et Harry les a toutes tuées. Avec un sang froid que nous ne lui connaissions pas. Nous allions des fois sur le front. Je ne prenais aucun plaisir à tuer. Au contraire. Je crois que c'est ça qui nous différenciaient des mangemort. Eux, ils éprouvaient un plaisir à voir la souffrance. Mais je dois avouer que des fois, je doutais de moi. J'avais donné la mort. Pourrais je vivre avec ?

Ron était toujours la pour moi. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensembles durant la première année de la guerre. Nous avions réussit à briser 2 Horcruxes lorsque d'étranges informations nous furent rapportés. Un mangemort venait de se faire engagé. Et il montait rapidement dans les grades ainsi que dans les faveurs du Lord.

Je crois que c'est avec cette info que nous sommes tombés encore plus profondément dans l'horreur.

_A suivre…_

Encore un nouveaux chpitre court. Mais ils sont tous comme sa alors ce n'est pas la peine de râler !Je n'y peut rien ! C'est l'histoire qui veut être comme ça !Moi je ne fais que taper !

A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas une petite review svp.

Lyzabeth


	5. Chapter 5

Pour être honnête, je suis un peu vexer de ne pas avoir eu de review. Je n'en demande pas trop pourtant. Juste une !pour qu'on me dise qu'on me lit. Parce que je fais des efforts faire des chapitres un peu plus longs. Alors une review c pas la mort ! Sinon, j'arrête tout de suite !Je n'aime pas le chantage, mais la, c'est trop ! A vous de choisir. Sachez que je viens de finir le chapitre 13 donc j'ai de la marge. Et je voudrais bien finir de poster cette fic.

Voila. Je suis désolée de cet horrible chantage. Bonne lecture

Lyzabeth.

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 5 : Recommencer à vivre

Dimanche 18 Janvier 2006

J'ai passé la journée dehors aujourd'hui. C'est Max qui m'a forcée à sortir. La journée était belle. Le vent froid et sec, le ciel bleu. Oui, il faisait beau. Une belle journée pour recommencer à vivre. Nous sommes allée au parc au coin de la rue. Voir des inconnus m'a fait bizarre. En même temps, j'étais heureuse d'être là. Max faisait de la balançoire et moi je lisais un livre sur un banc. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu. Ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis la nuit à commencé à tomber. J'ai emmené Max dans un petit restaurant tranquille. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Et ça m'a fait plaisir. Il est un peu comme ma pile. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup lors de cette sorti s'il n'avait pas été là. Toute cette vie autour de moi. Je n'y suis pas habituée. Et pour cause. J'ai vécu en recluse en durant six ans et un peu avant, je semait la mort durant la guerre. Je ne suis plus habituée aux sourires. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que la vie avait repris une existence paisible. Je pense que je devrais retourner dans le monde magique. Je veux voir comment il va maintenant. Au risque d'avoir mal. Je dois y retourner et l'affronter. Sinon, je n'y arriverais jamais.

Le médecin m'a annoncé que je pourrais remarcher à peu prés normalement d'ici une semaine si je prenais bien mes potions et que je fasse le maximum d'exercice. Je pourrais me passer de ma canne dans trois semaines. Je dois donc me réadapter le plus rapidement possible. Même si je ne manque pas d'argent, je vais devoir trouver un métier. La plus part de mes souvenirs me sont revenues. Les couleurs, les odeurs, je reprends mes automatismes. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule même si Domby reste prés de moi, au cas où. D'après le médecin, il n'en revient pas des progrès que j'ai fais.

J'ai récupéré ma baguette. J'ai fais un grand nettoyage dans ma chambre et je l'ai aérée. Elle semble plus belle maintenant. Elle a retrouvée sa clarté.

Oui, ce fut une journée magnifique. Et écrire dans ce livre m'aide infiniment. Autant continuer l'histoire dans ce cas.

Ron et moi vivions un grand amour. Rien ne nous séparait. Et les mangemorts ont essayés pourtant. Harry était heureux pour nous. Il disait que nous voir amoureux était une chance au milieu de la guerre qui faisait rage. Harry. Je crois que c'est lui qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire. Les médias s'acharnaient sur lui, se demandant si c'était bien lui qui devait sauver le monde magique. Ils lui reprochaient de ne rien faire alors qu'il se donnait corps et âmes dans la guerre. Il a perdu nombre de nos amis. Neville et Luna sont tombés en lui sauvant la vie. Combien de fois je l'ai vu s'exiler dans sa chambre durant de longues heures. Oui, il était détruit. Mais il faisait face. Et nous le soutenions. Je suis tombée enceinte à dix huit ans. Je voulais avorter. Avoir un enfant dans cette horreur n'était pas mon souhait. C'était trop dangereux. Mais Ron ne ma jamais laissez faire. Il disait qu'avoir un enfant serai un petit rayon de soleil dans cet Enfer. Je me rappelle encore ces yeux bleus brillant de joie et de fierté, quand je lui ai annoncé sa paternité. Je me souviens de ses bras protecteurs autour de ma taille, de son regard qui me couvait et de l'amour que je pouvais y lire. Je sens encore son parfum de musc sauvage. Je me rappelle le contour de ses lèvres et l'effet que me faisait son souffle contre la peau de mon cou. Aux frissons qui me parcourraient l'échine quand il me frôlait. Aux nuits que nous passions dans les bras de l'autre ou faisant l'amour. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revivre ça. Pour revivre tous ces petits moments passés à nous chamailler pour mieux nous réconcilier. Pour me ré imprégner de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

Des choses étranges se produisaient autour de moi lors de ma grossesse. Ron rigolait et moi je ne comprenais rien. Ron m'avait expliquée en riant que c'était la magie de notre enfant qui se développait. Et il serait puissant avait affirmé mon rouquin. Quand je repense à notre bonheur. J'ai mal.

Pour le mangemort, il se faisait de plus en plus connaître. Il était le seul à ne pas être marqué avait assuré nos espions. Il était dans les bonnes grâces du Lord. Et pour cause. Il se plier en quatre aux envies de son maître. Il pouvait être un tueur froid et efficace, qui s'acquittait de sa besogne dans des temps record. Ou il pouvait torturer durant des jours sa victime. Et dans tous les cas, elle mourrait de souffrance. Ce n'était jamais lui qui les délivrait.

Harry était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Il nourrissait une haine sans nom envers le blond. Une haine trop suspecte. Trop pure. Et même si je n'étais pas convaincue que c'était lui, Ron suivait Harry dans toutes ses suspicions. Alors je n'ai rien dis et j'ai suivit le mouvement. Grâce à nos espions, nous avions assez de renseignement sur Malefoy.

Et nous lui avons tendu un piège.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Je tient a remercier Lyrra Parry et Lana NEMESIS (à qui je dois des excuses). J'ai eu aussi bcp de plaisir a voir que j'avais eu plusieurs review. Mais j'ai un petit problème ! Cette fic reste désespérément bloquée au chapitre 14. Et toutes ces review me laisse un arrière goût amer parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'avais pas fait cet horrible chantage, je n'aurais peu être pas eu autant de review. Réponses aux reviews_ :

**_Lana NEMESIS_** : _Tu avais raison pour Chi. Pour les autres par contre, tu te trompe !Dsl !Mais je ne te donne pas les réponse toute de suite !tu l'aura au chapitre 14 !que je suis entrain de taper(mais qui n'avance pas). Désolée de ne pas avoir vue ta review._

**_Lyrra Parry_** : _Merci d'avoir fait l'effort d'avoir lue mes autres fics. Pour la vérité après la guerre, l'arriver d'Hermione, c'est pour sortir Molly de ses souvenirs et ainsi faire clore le chap. A la demande d'une de mes ancienne lectrice, j'avais fait une suite, mais elle ne me plait pas beaucoup. Mes fic sont triste parce que quand je les aie écrite, je déprimait a moitié et c'était un moyen de ne pas plonger. Et comme la guerre n'est jamais joyeuse, cette fic est triste._

_Merci à** Bulle-de-savon, Lisa, fanny, sweetsueno, pris, lapin bleu sans patte**, merci a vous ! Merci de me dire que ma fic et bien. Je vous adore tous, mais si vous avez n'importe qu'elle critique a me dire, FAITES LE !Sa ne pourra que m'aidez ! Mais dites les calmement, sans insultes ou autre,et AR-GU-MEN-TEZ !_

_Bon, je vais arrêter là et vous laissez lire. N'oubliez pas une ch'tite review. Gros gros kiss_

_Lyzabeth _

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 6 : Penser au futur.

Mardi 20 Janvier 2006

Je n'ai pas pus écrire hier parce que Max est tombé malade. Je l'ai emmené chez le médecin et il n'a qu'une simple angine. Il se sera guéri demain. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Je pense à tout ce que je devrai faire samedi. Parce que je retournerait dans le monde magique ce samedi. J'hésite à prendre Max. Je veux qu'il soit là, mais en même temps, je dois faire ça toute seule. J'ai averti le ministre de ma visite. Il a accepté de me rencontrer samedi matin. Après je pense que je me promènerais dans le chemin de traverse puis j'irais probablement chez Ginny. Il y a tellement longtemps que je lui ai parlée. J'espère que personne ne me reconnaîtra.

Finalement, je pense que Max ira chez un de ses amis. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour rester si longtemps enfermée. Max est tellement mignon. Il est aussi goinfre que Ron. Mais il à un meilleur sens de l'humour ! Je suis heureuse. Je vis, j'ai toujours mal, mais j'apprends à connaître mon fils. J'ai ris. Ce n'est peu être rien pour vous, mais c'est immense pour moi. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ri. Vraiment ri. Sans arrière pensée amère. Sans une pointe de tristesse dans l'âme.

Je ne crois pas que j'aurais le temps de continuer à écrire cette semaine. Je vais être sur charger. Bienvenue dans la vie Hermione !

La vie ! Tu parles ! Elle me paraît si paisible que ça en ait presque… Je ne sais pas… Faux ? Oui, c'est sa. J'ai connue tellement de moments durs que ça, c'est presque comme un rêve. Un rêve que je ne vois pas passer. Les journées défilent avec tellement de douceur que je n'y crois pas.

J'ai un peu discuté avec Domby aujourd'hui. Il m'a avoué que le monde magique avait eu du mal à panser ses blessures. Mais aujourd'hui, tout vas bien. Les sorciers ont retrouvés leur joie de vivre. Tant mieux. Ils y ont réussi plus vite que moi.

La guerre... La guerre battait sont plein. Mais Harry, Ron et moi nous sentions à l'abri au square. Les talents d'Harry ne cessaient d'augmenter. Il ne restait plus 2 horcruxes à casser et Harry pourrait affronter Voldemort.

A mon 5° mois de grossesse, ils ont voulut me cloîtrer au square. Mais je ne voulais pas. Et ils savaient qu'ils ne me feraient pas changer d'avis. Même si j'évitais de plus en plus d'aller au front, je m'y rendais. On avait besoin de toutes les personnes disponibles. Je me rappelle que Ginny avait été enlevée par Voldemort. Harry n'a jamais supporté ça. Il considérait la rouquine comme ça sœur. Et tout le monde savait que l'on ne touchait pas la famille du Survivant. Il est parti tout seul. Et plusieurs heures plus tard, il l'a ramenée. Ginny nous à parler de son sauvetage. Elle nous a raconté la fureur d'Harry. Il avait tués des dizaines de mangemorts sans remord. Mais il n'a jamais affirmé ou un infirmé cette info. Dès qu'il l'avait ramenée, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand il en ressorti, il était plus pâle que la mort. Ginny est retournée au combat quatre jours après. Je l'ai toujours admirée, Ginny. C'est une femme courageuse. Mais elle aussi a perdu dans la bataille. Fred s'était fait tuer dans une attaque au chemin de traverse. George ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est tué quelques jours plus tard. Bill aussi était tombé, et Arthur a perdu une jambe. Maigre perte pour le père? Je ne pense pas. Perdre ses enfants et la chose la plus dure au monde.

Ron et moi nous étions fiancés à mon 6° mois. Nous devions nous marier après la guerre. Nous voulions montrer que la vie continue. On n'a jamais eu cette chance.

Le piège que nous avions tendu à Malefoy avait marché. Nous l'avions ramené au square. Le pauvre était dans un sale état. Il était aussi léger qu'une plume. On pouvait sentir ses os sous ses vêtements usés et sale. Son visage avait perdu tout son charme. Je me souviens des cernes violets qui tournaient au noir. Ses cheveux étaient ternes. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait presque plus. Ses yeux gris avaient perdu leurs éclats. Oublié l'arrogant Drago Malefoy. Nous avions devant nous un homme sans espérances. Sans fierté. Sans rien. On avait l'impression qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose de nous : qu'on mette fin à ses jours.

Harry a beaucoup changé suite à sa capture. Il était devenu très lunatique. J'ai très vite compris pourquoi. Il était évident qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment haïe Malefoy. Je crois qu'il se détestait lui-même. Parce qu'il éprouvait pour Malefoy des choses qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Après un interrogatoire long et éprouvant, nous étions convaincus que notre mangemort n'était pas Malefoy. Nous avons eu pour preuves que Malefoy était marqué.

Je dois avouer, que j'ai était surprise. D'habitude, Harry supprimait les prisonniers. Mais il a ordonnés que personne ne touche à Malefoy. Harry a réussit à effacer la marque du bras de Malefoy. Nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi, ni comment il avait ça. Malefoy est resté au square. Il nous aidait dans mes recherches. Je me souviens des longues heures que nous avons passés à éplucher de nombreux livres. Les recherches étaient une excellente excuse pour parler. Très vite, Malefoy et moi sommes devenus une sorte d'amis. Ron n'était pas pour, mais il ne disait rien. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il c'est passer quelque chose entre lui et Harry. Mais je suis sur que ça n'a pas duré.

Un jour Malefoy nous a avoué que le mangemort projetait de cambrioler les Weasley pour voler des plans. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous voulions ce mangemort ? C'est simple. S'il était aussi haut placé que ce que nos espions nous disait. Alors, si nous pouvions l'attraper, peu être bénéficierions nous d'un moyen de pression efficace contre Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point cette théorie était stupide. Rien ne pouvait affecter Voldemort.

_A suivre…_

Alors heureuse ? Oui ? Non ?

Une petite review ? Oui ? Non ?

**Mes news !**

**Je commence la conduite accompagnée avec mes parents !Mon Dieux !sauvez nos âmes ! Sa va gueuler dans la voiture !**

**PUB FIC !**

Le voile qui cache mon cœur

Auteur :Ninette et Ely

Rating :M

Catégorie : Slash Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter

Résumé : Un Chimère entre dans ma vie... heu... en faite non enfin oui mais non. En faite grâce à cette Chimère je me rend compte que j'aime quelqu'un mais... mais pas n'importe qui... Slash HPDM

Avi : Si vous voulez rire au dépend d'un Harry un peu étourdit, Allez-y !Cette fic et super. Mais comme c'est un slash, Homophobe, s'abstenir !


	7. Chapter 7

_Aïé ! J'ai fini le chapitre 14 ! youpi saute partout en poussant des cris de joie depuis deux jours ! Alors je peux vous dire que c'est le chapitre le plus long ! (entre 6 et 7 page !)Franchement, je fais des efforts pour vous satisfaire ! Par contre, je suis tenter de mettre deux chapitre aujourd'hui par ce que ce chapitre et vraiment court. Donc j'en met un ce matin et peu être un autre tout a l'heure !Tout dépend du nombre de review !Au moins 5 !_

_Place aux réponses des reviews :_

_**Bulle-de-savon **: Voila la suite ! Je publie une fois par semaine (soit tout les samedi !) Merci pour ta review !_

_**Lyra Parry :** Désolée ! Mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre ! Juste de quoi titiller un peu plus ta curiosité ! Tu vas m'en vouloir ! Mais t'en pis ! C'est comme sa ! Sa serai pas drôle sinon !_

_**Kitsune Maeda :** J'ai eu peur ! TU m'as fait ! Mais si tu soutient que ton journal n'a rien a voire avec le tient, tout va bien ! C'est pas cool quand tout le monde fait pareil ! Tu pourra me prévenir quand tu sortira ta fic ? Dis moi juste le titre et la catégorie ! J'ai très envie de la lire ! J'aime bien les journaux intimes !_

_**Lana NEMESIS :** Te voila ! Donc ta réponse : Je vais comme d'habitude te dire que c'est normale que cette fic a des chap court ! imagine que tu est tout d'un seule coup ! il n'y aurait plus de suspens ni rien ! sa serait triste. Non ?Merci du compliment, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Je vais me faire taper dessus comme je l'ai dit plus parce que ce chap n'est pas très passionnant ! Mais le prochain et capitale !lol !_

_Voila c'est fini pour les reviews ! Je tien tout de même a remercier tout particulièrement Lana NEMESIS qui me laisse des review depuis le début. Sa fait plaisir d'être suivit ! Viens également TOUT ceux qui m'ont également reviewer ! JE VOUS AIMES ! Voila c'est dis !_

**_AVIS DE RECHERCHE :_** Je n'ai TOUJOURS pas de béta ! donc si quelqu'un est tenté… Je sais que c'est pas très passionnant de corriger des fautes, mais voyer le bon côté, Vous aurez les chaps en avance !

Bon j'arrête mon blablatage là. Bonne lecture !

Lyzabeth

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 7 : Le laisser tomber.

Vendredi 23 Janvier 2006

Comme je l'avais prévu, mes journées ont été chargées. Mais j'ai trouvé le temps pour déposer Max chez Aramy. C'est étrange, parce que, je n'ai toujours pas vu les parents de ce petit garçon. Ont dirais qu'ils font tous pour ne pas que l'on se voit. J'ai aussi remarqué que ce petit gars avait quelque chose d'étrange qui me rappelle Harry. Surtout dans ses yeux. Il montre tellement d'émotions. Comme le montrait les yeux de mon ancien meilleur ami. J'ai déposé mon fils à une crèche car ni Domby ni moi ne pouvais s'en occuper. Les parents d'Aramy l'on pris là bas. Je me monte peut être la tête, mais je suis persuadé que je connais l'identité des ses parents. Et eux aussi doivent me connaître pour m'éviter ainsi. Pourquoi ? C'est totalement illogique ! Remarque, je devient peut être parano. Comme autrefois. Mes mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Mais je m'améliore. De jour en jours. Demain, je vais renouer avec mon monde d'adoption. Celui qui a tant souffert. Je me demande comment les moldus n'ont pas découvert la présence du monde magique. Avec toutes les attaques de Voldemort, cela n'a pas dû être facile de cacher un truc pareil. Leur premier ministre s'en ai sorti à merveille. Même je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous révéler. Les moldus ne peuvent vraiment nous faire de mal. Ils sont peut être plus nombreux, mais nous avons l'avantage de faire ce que nous voulons avec nos baguettes.

Mais reprenons. Après avoir déposée Max ce matin, je suis allée chez le médecin. D'après lui, je reprends des forces plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu. Et peut être que je n'aurais plus besoin de ma canne à la fin de la semaine prochaine au lieu de dans deux semaines. Mais je ne pense pas m'en séparer. Je crois que je vais la garder. J'ai adoptée presque le même système que celui de Malefoy père. Mais ce n'est pas ma baguette qui est dans ma canne. Nan, elle repose gentiment dans la poche de ma robe. J'ai mis une petite lame. Sais je vous avais dis que j'était parano. Mais ne vous inquiété pas. Je me servirais tout d'abord de ma baguette. Ma lame est en cas d'extrême nécessité. J'ai toujours peur de tous. Mais ça aussi sa va mieux. Max m'aide beaucoup pour ça. C'est un garçon magnifique. Je ma hais pour tout ce que je lui ai fait. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance. Il a dû grandir beaucoup trop vite. Ça doit être la pire chose pour un enfant. Vivre seul. Tout le temps. Avec la seul compagnie d'un elfe de maison. Cela me fais penser à Drago. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de sa part. A-t-il était exécuté ? Je ne pense pas. Harry a dû le sauver encore une fois. Il aimait ça Harry. Sauver les gens. Même s'il en tué trop, Harry. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il n'était peut être pas sur tout les fronts. Mais qui l'aurait pus ? Les médiats l'ont fait couler avec ça. D'après eux, Harry a été trop long pour détruire Voldemort. D'après eux, Harry aurait volontairement plongé le monde magique dans la guerre. Mais les médiats n'ont jamais entendus parlé des Horcruxes. Et je paris qu'Harry n'as rien faits pour en parler. Il n'était pas comme ça Harry. Il va préférer qu'ils se défoulent sur lui plutôt que de se défendre. Peut être trouvait t-il qu'ils disaient une part de vérité ? Harry ne sait jamais remis de toutes ces morts. Toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes pour lui. Il n'a jamais accepté ça. Il se sentait coupable. Il devait ce dire qu'il ne méritait pas ça, et les médiats l'on fait culpabiliser de plus en plus. Mais il nous a sauvé. Tous. Et vous, l'avez-vous soutenue ? Il n'a jamais faibli. Jamais. Il ne vous a jamais lâché. Même quand il a dû faire des choses horribles. Il a réussi. Il nous a débarrassé de Voldemort. L'avez-vous remercié ? Non. Il s'est laissé plonger, et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider. Mais je ne vous blâme pas. J'ai fait pareil. Je ne suis donc pas mieux que vous. Mais je vais me défendre moi. J'avais une bonne raison. Mais je ne vous la dirais pas. Pas tout de suite. Je sais que plusieurs ont la même. Et je sais que je n'aurait pas dû le laisser tomber. Mais j'avais trop mal. C'était impossible pour moi. Je ne vais pas raconter autre chose aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une journée épuisante et demain sera long.

_A suivre…_

_A la semaine prochaine ! Oubliez pas la review !_

_Lyzabeth_

**PUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUB**

A Tout Jamais: La Prophétie du Destin

**Auteur :** Angel of Dust

**Rating :** M

**Catégorie :** Hermione Granger Drago Malefoy Romance/action/aventure.

**Résumé :** Revenir malgré tout. Quand tout n'est qu'Illusion. Comment accepter qu'un être que l'on méprise cordialement peut nous aider? Par delà la Mort, la Vie, Hermione et Draco verront bien que même la Haine peut disparaître... Bêtisier!

**Avis :** Belle fic avec beaucoup de chapitre. J'aime beaucoup le style et les bêtisiers ! Franchment, lisez là ! Et (oh ! miracle !) c'est un Hermione Drago ! Je n'en lis pas beaucoup ! moi c'est plutôt Harry Drago !Alors si je dis que c'est bien, c'est que c'est bien !lol


	8. Chapter 8

_Qui veut remercier **Hasard **?Je crois que tout le monde devrai le ou la (je sais pas désolée !ton pseudo n'est pas très parlant…) remercier ! Parce que grâce a elle (lui), vous avez un chap plus tôt ! c'était le marcher et la review de Hasard et la cinquième ! BRAVO !lol._

_Un gros merci a Lyra Parry ma ch'tite bétâ qui a corriger ce chap !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Bulle-de-savon : **Non, Hermione ne peut pas écrire plus !Elle est comme moi, c'est une paresseuse !lol_

_**Sweetsueno :** voila la suite !merci de compliment ! Sa me fait toujours plaisir ! Je ne m'en lasse jamais !_

_**Lyra Parry :** Merci d'avoir accepter d'être ma béta ! J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plus !_

_**Hasard :** Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me laisse qu'une review ! Le plus important pour moi c'est de savoir que je suis lu ! Sinon, sa me démoralise ! Mon genre littéraitre… hum… c'est quoi mon genre littéraire ? Désolée, mais je ne connais même pas mon genre ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'écris (c'est déjà pas mal je pense !) et que c'est un journal intime ! Bienvenu dans ma fic !_

_**Lan NEMESIS :** Non non, je ne t'ais pas oublier ma petite Lana (bien que je ne connaisse pas ton âge et ta taille !dsl) Tu a parfaitement raison, je fais exprés de faire des chap court pour t'embêter !lol désolée, mais se n'est pas bcp plu long que d'hab !Je suis parfaitement d'accord, A tout jamais, c'est de la balle ! C'est pour sa que j'en fais la pub !_

_Voila ! Sinon, j'ai commencé le chapitre 15 ! (allez, on y croit !lol) je me suis planté a deux interro (l'année s'annonce bien !) Mais je vais y réussir ! _

_Je suis en cour de pensage d'une fic centré sur Drago ! Je sais ce qu'il va y avoir dedans, mais j'arrive pas a la faire !c'est très irritant ! Sinon, mon autre fic avance ! Je pense qu'il est temps que je la tape sur l'ordi ! Mais comme je me connais, elle ne sera pas publier avant longtemps ! (elle fait déjà trois cahier !) En gros, c'est un truc long ! Mais j'y arriverai !_

_A samedi !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Lyzabeth _

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 8 : Retourner dans le passé. 

Dimanche 24 Janvier 2006

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire hier. J'en suis désolée, mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Je n'avais donc pas mon journal sur moi. Hier matin, je me suis levée très tôt. J'avais très mal dormi. La peur et le stresse me faisant faire des cauchemars. Je me suis levée vers 6h00. J'ai pris un très long bain histoire de me détendre. A 7h30, Domby est venu me chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Il a essayé de me convaincre de l'emmener à Londres, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai dit que je devais le faire seule. Je crois qu'il a compris car il s'est tu. Je lui ai peut être répondu un peu trop sèchement. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.

A 8h50, j'étais devant ma cheminée, prête à partir. Je m'étais habillée de trois couleurs. Mon pull était bleu tirant sur le gris, ma jupe orange et ma robe vert sombre. C'était une manière de me rappeler mes amis. Peut être que personne n'allait le remarquer, mais moi je le savais et c'était le plus important.

A 55, j'étais au Ministère de la Magie. J'ai eu la plus belle peur de ma vie. Le hall d'accueil n'avait pas changé. Les trois statues avaient été réparées. Il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes devant la cheminée par laquelle j'arrivais. Je me suis d'abord demandée ce que ces gens faisaient là. Puis, quand ils se sont avancés vers moi pour me serrer la main, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Mais je voulais un retour en douceur. C'est pour ça que je voulais voir le Ministre. Et personne d'autre. Je pensais qu'il resterait discret. Je ne voulais pas de la presse. Je la hais, la presse. Aussi, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait quelque chose que mon médecin m'avait interdit. J'ai transplané directement dans le bureau de Scrimgeour. Le vieux ministre a sursauté en me voyant. Sa chevelure était toujours laissée libre et ressemblait encore à une crinière de lion. Son visage était plus marqué que dans mes souvenirs. Il m'a sourit mais ses yeux gardaient toujours leur dureté et leur intelligence derrière ses lunettes. Le Ministre s'est levé avec grâce et s'est dirigé vers moi. Il avait toujours sa démarche souple mais de plus en plus claudicante. Le sorcier se faisait vieux. Il m'a tendu la main, mais je ne l'ai pas prise. J'ai perçut un léger agacement, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. J'ai titubé vers un siège et m'y suis installée sans lui demander son avis :

-Je suis un peu faible, je n'aurais pas dû transplaner, lui ai-je expliqué. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de monde en bas ?

Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Je dois avouer qu'il avait du cran. Mon ton était léger mais pas trompeur. J'étais en colère. Je voulais une réponse satisfaisante. Et vite. Il s'est assis tranquillement :

- Que voulez vous dire ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent Mr le Ministre. Pas à moi. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de monde en bas ?

-Vous n'êtes pas satisfaite ? Je pensais que revoir du monde vous ferait plaisir.

-Rufus, ai-je répliqué froidement. Vous savez parfaitement ce que j'ai vécu. Si je voulais vous rencontrer, c'est pour que l'on m'explique tranquillement ce qui c'est passé durant ces six années passées. Ne me refaites plus jamais ça. Parce que je vous jure que, faible ou pas, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas à cause d'Harry, mais ayez au moins du respect envers moi. Je vous connais par cœur ! Nous avons vécu les atrocités de la guerre côte à côte ! Même si en réalité, vous ne vouliez pas de nous !

Son sourire s'est fané puis s'est carrément éteint à ma tirade. Mes comptes commençaient à se régler. Même si penser à mes amis défunt (1), me faisait encore mal :

-Bien Hermione, je tacherais de m'en souvenir. Que voulez vous savoir exactement ?

-Comment va le monde sorcier ? Les hauts et les bas qu'il a traversé après la dernière bataille, au moment où je me suis retirée. Après, vous me parlerez d'Harry.

Rufus s'est enfoncé dans son fauteuil et a commencé son récit. Suite à la dernière bataille, des mangemorts avaient attaqués un peu partout au hasard. A chaque fois, ils perdaient. Les serviteurs du Lord n'arrivaient pas à croire que leur maître était bel et bien mort. Une autre prison avait été construite et était surveillée par des sorciers. Le monde magique avait pansé ses plaies lentement mais sûrement. Il revivait ou faisait comme si. Poudlard avait ré ouvert avec McGonagall à sa tête. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Il avait achevé son récit comme cela.

-Et Harry ?

-Son nom est très mal vu ici. IL n'est pas considéré comme un sauveur. Mais comme un lâche qui a abandonné les sorciers dans la guerre juste pour les voir souffrir.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Il nous a sauvé !

-Non. Pour les sorciers, il n'a tué le Lord que pour se faire bien voir. Je dois avouer qu'il a était beaucoup trop long pour nous sauver ! 2 ans de guerre c'est beaucoup trop !

-C'est ridicule ! Je crois que je vais y aller. Qui avez-vous prévenu ?

-Juste ceux qui sont dans le hall.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir Rufus.

Voila comment s'était terminé notre entretient. J'étais pâle et je tremblais. Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils être si idiots et ingrats ? Tout cela me dépassait.

Je suis sortie par une petite porte. J'ai pris le métro côté moldu pour me rendre au Chaudron Baveur. La route était calme. J'ai continué a pied. Arrivée à la petite enseigne, coincée entre un marchand de disque et un salon de coiffure, je me suis assurée que personne ne m'avait vue, et je suis entrée. Tom était à son bar comme d'habitude. Son visage était ravagé par les rides. Discrètement, j'avais traversé la taverne. J'ai utilisé le code. Le mur s'est ouvert, me laissant le passage. Devant moi se présentait le Chemin de Traverse. Il était en bon état. Il n'y avait aucune trace des combats qui y avaient éclatés. Comme si cette période faisait partie d'un autre temps. Et c'était peut être vrai. Elle faisait partie du passé et l'on devait tourner la page. Mais pour moi, la page est particulièrement lourde. Il était déjà midi et demi. Je suis allée a Gringott's pour retirer quelques Gallions. Juste de quoi aller manger dans un restaurant. J'ai eu la surprise de trouver mon coffre rempli d'argent. D'après les gobelins, ce sont des cadeaux de soutient. Je dois avouer qu'a ce moment-là, j'ai voulu tuer tout le monde. Ils me soutiennent ? Pourquoi moi et pas Harry ? Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai vécu l'horreur absolue. J'ai eu plus mal que mal, mais je ne leur ai rien demandé. Merde ! De quel droit ils se sont incrustés dans ma vie, de quel droit ils veulent me montrer qu'ils me soutiennent ? Je ne les connais pas moi ! Ce sont des amis qui nous soutiennent ! Pas des inconnus qui veulent soulager leur conscience ! J'ai dû me calmée. J'ai pris assez d'argent pour bien manger, et je suis sortie. J'ai mangé dans un petit restau sympa. Chez Will Andouille. Après manger, j'ai pris une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. J'ai passé mon après midi à déambuler dans les allées, évitant celle des Embrumes. J'ai pu constater que Rufus avait raison. Les sorciers riaient, se saluaient, discutaient. Tout allait bien ici. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'aller chez Fleury et Bott. L'odeur d'encre et de parchemin m'a sauté à la gorge dès mon entrée dans la boutique. C'est une odeur tellement délicieuse. Elle m'a tellement manqué. J'ai arpenté les étalages, comme j'arpentais les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je suis tombée sur un livre. **_L'histoire du monde magique, de ses héros et légendes à travers les âges_**. Je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai acheté. J'ai rétréci et allégé mon nouveau livre, et je suis sortie. Ma montre affichait déjà 17h39.

D'un pas traînant, presque résigné, je me suis dirigée vers une petite maison. J'ai sonné à la porte.

Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de la tête qu'a faite Ginny en me voyant devant chez elle. J'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait tomber plus bas que terre :

-Salut, ai-je marmonné.

La rouquine m'a regardée, les yeux écarquillés, puis s'est décalée pour me laisser le passage. Je suis entrée chez elle, mal a l'aise. Après tout, cela faisait six ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Sans un mot, elle m'a emmenée dans son salon. Je me suis assise dans un fauteuil confortable. Un silence gêné s'est alors installé. Je regardais autour de moi, évitant son regard qui me fixait. Sur les murs bordeaux, étaient accrochées des photos d'eux à l'époque de Poudlard. Il y avait surtout des images des membres de sa famille. Mais aussi deux, trois photos d'elle avec moi et Luna. Il y avait notre trio, sûrement pris part Colin. Il n'y avait qu'une photo où l'on ne voyait que Harry. Il était sur son balai et fonçait droit sur nous. Drago le suivait de très prêt. On voyait encore dans les yeux d'Harry la concentration et la joie de voler…

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Je suis venu pour parler avec toi. Mais je peux partir si tu veux…

-Et louper encore six ans ? Jamais !

Nous avons discuté toute la nuit. Elle m'a raconté sa vie, et moi je lui ai donné des nouvelles de Max. Nous avons retrouvé notre ancienne complicité. Celle qui me manquait tant. Elle m'a promis de passer dans pas longtemps.

Quand je suis partie de chez elle, nous étions aujourd'hui. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que parler avec elle m'avait manqué ! Je voudrais tant rattraper les six dernières années ! Elle m'a promis que c'est ce qu'on ferait.

Je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant. Je ne tiens plus debout.

A demain.

_A suivre…_

**PUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUB**

**Rock Society**

**Auteur :**littlebrean

**Catégorie : Slash Harry/Drago **

**Attention : se passe dans la vie normale !pas de magie !**

**Résumé : ** ma voix fait de moi ce que je suis. les gens m'adore ou me déteste.quelqu'un m'en veux et moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis.. je suis juste Harry Potter le chanteur et leader du groupe Rock Society, slash,UA ooc. Chapitre09 là!

**Avis : **Belle fic ou Harry est un bon chanteur lol !Non, j'aime beaucoup ! Du suspens et un début d'histoire d'amour ! Enfin… Rien n'est si simple n'est-ce pas !


	9. Chapter 9

_J'ai beaucoup hésitée avant de mettre ce chapitre.Parce qu'il n'est pas corrigé. Je suis désolée et je m'excuse auprès de ma béta, mais j'ai promis de mettre a jour tous les samedi. Alors je le met comme même. Alors, aujourd'hui, l'histoire avance ! Beaucoup même ! Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée de ce qui va se passer. Non ? Alors laissez moi une review pour voir si vous avez raison, juste pour savoir si mon intrigue tient le coup ou si vous avez devinez. Et dite moi aussi quand vous avez eu l'idée, sa serai sympas._

**_Réponse au review :_**

_**Sweetsueno :** Moi j'adore quand tu me dis que tu adores ! Tient voila la suite bonne lecture_

_**Bulle-de-savon : **Je suis heureuse que tu sois contente !lol ! Tu voulait la suite, la voila ! _

_**CrazyBeBee : **Je sors du moule ? Ah bon ? Je suis désolée de mon ignorance, mais je ne lis pas de fic sur Drago et Hermione( a part, A tout jamais :La prophétie du destin), donc je ne connais pas trop le « moule » dont tu parles ! En tout cas, c'est la première review de toi que j'ai, alors je suppose que tu viens juste de la commencer (reprend moi si je me trompe) Donc ba bien venue !bonne lecture._

_**Lana NEMESIS :** A toi maintenant ! Je te ferait que je ne suis pas entièrement cruelle, parce que j'ai mis plein de chapitre cadeaux durant les semaines, hélas, cela ne pourra plus continuer a cause du retard que j'accumule (J'ai déjà dis que j'était longue a taper ?). Je m'incline et m'excuse auprès de toi **grande** Lana ! Et oui, du haut de mes 16 hivers (presque 17 !hihihi !) et de mes 1m60 (environ) tu est plus grande que moi ! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, je compte sur toi pour me livrer tes hypothèse quant a ce qui c'est passé ! Bonne lecture !_

**_Coin blablatage :_**

_Bienvenue au coin blablatage ! Pour ce qui ont le courage de lire, je fais se point parce que j'ai envie de parler de ma vie. Donc j'ai 16 ans, j'ai commencé les fics il y a 3 ou 4 ans maintenant. J'ai commencé par une très longue, peu être trop et que j'ai laissée tombé. En comptant cella la, j'ai trois fic publiée. Et cela fait un ans que j'écrit une fic joliement nommé « mélez les 4 éléments ». Elle n'est pas encore publier et ne le sera que quand je l'aurais terminée. (courage, j'en suis déjà a trois cahier !) Cette fic me tient particulièrement a cœur.C'est une fic basée sur les couple HGBZ et HPDM. Pour en venir au Journal, l'idée m'est venu pendant que j'écrivait dans mon cahier de fic (le deuxième) Je l'ai taper d'une traite jusqu'au chap 7, puis j'ai continué jusqu'au 10 le lendemain. Au début, ce n'était qu'un trippe, je ne voulais pas la publier parce que j'était persuadée que personne ne la lirai. Puis, comme mes deux autres fics ne sont pas lu non plus, je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ? Sa peut pas être pire que pour les deux autres… » Donc me voila ! Avec 25 review a mon actif et 16 chapitre !en tout ! Je tien a préciser qu'a la base je ne voulais en faire que 15, et je projette dans taper encore ! Donc accrochez vous !_

_Bon, je m'arrête la, bonne lecture et oubliez pas une review svp_

_Lyzabeth_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 9 : Une dernière nuit a deux

Lundi 25 Janvier 2006

Une nouvelle semaine commence. Enfin, vu que j'écris ce journal le soir (une fois que je suis sûr que Max dort) je devrais dire que ce début de semaine à bien commencé. J'ai été chercher Max a la garderie vers 13h00. Bien sûr, j'ignore toujours qui sont les parents d'Aramy. Sa m'énerve (pour rester polie). Je ne veux plus de mystère dans ma vie. J'ai eu ma part. Ginny est passée. Max était tout content quand je lui est dit qui elle était. Nous sommes sortis tous les trois. On à était jusqu'au parc. Max jouait avec les autres alors que Ginny et moi discutions. Elle m'a avoué être fière d'avoir un neveu. Je lui avais interdit de venir nous voir il y a dix ans, alors, maintenant qu'elle m'a pardonnée, nous en profitons. L'air était encore un peu frais, mais le temps était ensoleillé. Je ne remercierais jamais assez celui qui m'a offert ce journal. Mais, je sais que vous me connaissez. Domby m'a avoué que le journal était accompagné d'une lettre. Une lettre recommandant à mon elfe de laissez ce cahier ouvert et bien en vue. Ainsi, vous savez que je déteste voir une feuille blanche ! Mais comment saviez vous que sa marcherai ? Je suis bluffée ! Si un jour vu lisez ces lignes, peut être que vous voudriez bien me révéler votre identité. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Je dois d'abord finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Harry, Ron et moi nous sommes rendus chez les Weasley. Nous avons évacué la maison. Beaucoup des membres de l'Ordre y vivaient. Ils ont râlé, mais ont obéit. Personne ne contredisait un ordre d'Harry. Même si se retrouver dehors à 2h00 du matin et en pyjama n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Nous nous sommes installés dans le salon et nous avons attendu. La tension était palpable. Ron et moi étions sur le canapé. Je m'étais blotti dans ses bras puissants. J'étais bien. Son odeur chatouillait mes narines. Un parfum de musc sauvage mélangé à son odeur. Je sentais Max qui bougeait dans mon ventre. Nous ne savions pas encore que c'était un garçon, mais Ron voulait absolument que son enfant s'appelle ainsi. Que se soit une fille ou un garçon. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui résister. Je n'ai jamais réellement pus. Et puis, Max c'est beau. Harry tournait en rond. Il était nerveux :

-Harry tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond ? Tu vas user le tapis et tu nous donnes le mal de mer ! L'avait rabroué Ron.

Harry c'était assis sur une chaise en maugréant alors que nous rions ouvertement.

Les minutes passaient, entraînant les heures. Le silence était pesant. Il y avait un malaise. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ce fut la nuit la plus longue que j'ai vécut. Sinistre. A 6h00, Harry a décrété qu'il rentrait au square. Le mangemort n'attaquerais pas. Ron et moi sommes rester sur le canapé, blotti l'un contre l'autre, même si notre ami nous avait conseillé de rentrer avec lui. Ron avait fini par s'endormir. Moi je le regardais. Je le trouvais tellement beau. La magie de Max m'avait joué un petit tour. Il le faisait souvent et j'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès. Ron s'était moqué de moi quand je lui avais fait part de cette hypothèse. Il avait dormit deux jours sur le canapé pour la peine ! Je n'ai pas tenu plus longtemps. Une nuit sans sa chaleur m'était insupportable. Et là sur le canapé, un petit bouquet de violettes, d'argentés et de roses rouge était apparu dans ma main. Il était magnifique. Les violettes étaient les fleurs préférés de Ron alors que les argentés étaient mes préférés. Je regardais le bouquet, stupéfaite, quand un petit bruit m'a fait sursauter. Il faut dire que dans le silence total qui régnait dans la demeure, tout prenait de l'ampleur. J'ai réveillé Ron. Il a un peu grommelé, mais je l'ai vite fait taire. Nous avons sorti nos baguettes, lui encore un peu endormi. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous lever, que deux mangemorts ont fait irruption dans le salon.

Hermione ferma son journal, tremblante. Ecrire faisait remonter des souvenirs chargés de douleur. Elle caressa la couverture du journal avec nostalgie et tendresse. Elle le rangea dans son bureau. Elle souffla sur une bougie. La pièce se retrouva dans l'obscurité. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent, puis elle se leva. Elle s'approcha de son lit. D'un geste de baguette, elle se retrouva dans un pyjama confortable. Elle se glissa dans les draps blancs de son lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle essuya une larme qui s'était échouée sur sa joue. Un nom s'échappa de ses lèvre entrouverte alors qu'elle plongeait dans le sommeille :

Ron

_A suivre…_

Désolé, mais de pub pour aujourd'hui, je ne connais pas assez de HgDm !


	10. Chapter 10

_J'abandonne ! J'en ai marre ! Euh…non pas la fic ! J'abandonne le système des bêtas ! Donc voila, mes chapitres ne seront plus que corriger par moi. Donc je suis désolée pour les fautes et je tient à m'excuser auprès de Lyra Parry qui était ma bêta. Sinon, j'ai fini le chapitre 17 ! (hey hey ! J'avance hein !) Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parlez d'un groupe en ce moment, mais je vient d'en découvrir un ! C'est les Tokio Hotel ! C'est super ! Franchement. Bon, c'est du rock Allemand, mais c'est trop trop bien !Franchement, je vous conseil d'écouter, parce que je kiff ! Euh, je suis un peu déçu parce que y 'a pas eu beaucoup d'hypothèses ! De toute manière vous allez tout savoir aujourd'hui alors, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_**Bon réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et pour Drago, sa va venir, au fur et a mesure des chapitres. Mais je crois qu'on en sait déjà pas mal. Non ? _

_**Sweetsueno :** Et oui ! C'est trop court ! Tu t'entendrais bien avec Lana NEMESIS ! Elle aussi ce plaint de la longueur ! Mais au moins tu peux te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras un chapitre tout les samedi !_

_**CrazyBeBee :** Wahhh ! Je suis trop forte !lol ! Merci pour me dire que tu aimes ma fic ! Sa me fait plaisir. Mais si jamais, tu as la moindre réflexion à me dire sur cette fic, dis la moi ! Parce que je ne le prendrait pas mal et que sa ne peux que m'aider ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Hasard : **Merci de t'être présentée Hasard ! Tout d'abord je ne connais pas plus mon genre que mon style littéraire ! Désolée, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour connaître les différence ! (hum le comble pour une 1°l n'est-ce pas ! C'est mon prof de français qui serais content ! Mais, je vous adore Mr Lefebvre ! ) Si je ne t'ai pas répondu pour le père du gosse, c'était volontaire, mais tu a raison ! Ton hypothèse et bonne ! Dommage que tu ne m'ai pas laissez d'hypothèse sur se qui est arriver à Hermione ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Lana NEMESIS : **Hello Lana ! Sa va bien aujourd'hui ? Je suis sur que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Alors, du côté de tes hypothèses, Pour le journal, tu as raison, c'est bien l'un des deux ! Me je ne te dirais pas lequel ! Toute l'intrigue repose dessus ! Sinon, pour Drago qui ne veux pas revoir Mione, tu a faux ! Désolée ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! La réponse et dans le chapitre 17 ! D'ailleurs, je sens que je vais bientôt finir cette fic !snif ! Sa va me faire bizarre !_

_**A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine, **_

_Lyzabeth _

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 10 : Le sacrifice

Mercredi 27 Janvier 2006

Cela fais une semaine que j'ai commencé à écrire dans ce journal. Une semaine que je commence à reprendre goût à la vie, même si mon cœur continue de saigner. Je n'ai pas pus écrire hier. Je n'ai pas réussis. Mais je dois le faire. Ce soir, vous allez connaître ma raison d'en vouloir à mon meilleur ami. Mais je lui ai pardonné avec le temps. Il est peu être trop tard, mais j'y suis arrivée. Je n'ai plus de haine envers Harry. Il fait ce qu'il devait faire. Je n'ai pas en lui vouloir, parce que ce qu'il a fait a sauvé la vie de millions de gens. Mais il est trop tard maintenant.

Les mangemorts sont entrés dans le salon. Je savais que l'un deux était celui que nous voulions. Mais sans Harry, nous n'avions aucune chance. Seul lui pouvait affronter un homme comme celui que nous décrivaient nos espions. Ron et moi nous sommes tenus droit et fiers. Nous savions que nous allions mourir. Mais on a affrontée ça ensemble.

Un rire froid, dépourvu de joie, a raisonné dans la pièce. Il a enlevé son masque. Les cheveux blonds, l'air hautain et moqueur, Lucius Malefoy s'est démasqué devant nous :

-Weasley ! Comme cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Dommage, se sera la dernière fois ! Nous a-t-il lancé, en riant faussement.

-Oui, c'est exact Malefoy. J'aurais plaisir à cracher sur votre tombe. Mais qui est votre « ami » ?

Les yeux de Malefoy s'assombrirent dangereusement. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres :

-Lui ? Répliqua t-il avec un dédain qui masquait mal son mépris pour son « collègue », C'est seulement celui qui va vous tuer !

Il avait dit cela avec une telle indifférence, que nous en avions frémie. J'ai glissé ma main dans celle de Ron. Il a comprit. Ensemble, nous avons attaqué. Moi Lucius, et lui l'inconnu. Tout c est passé très vite. Deux bouclier sont apparut, protégeant les mangemorts, alors qu'aucun n'avait deux n'avait bougés. Je ne connaissais que deux personnes qui savaient faire cela. Mais je refusais l'évidence. Je refusais de voir les coïncidences. C'était tout simplement impossible. Un poids est apparu sur mes épaules, et je suis tombée à genoux. Lucius a ri. Un rire cruel, dénué de vie et d'émotions :

-Oui ! Je savais que vous alliez essayer de faire un truc comme ça. Alors, où sont les plans ?

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va le dire ? S'exaspéra Ron.

-Sincèrement, oui. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre enfant et votre petite amie meurent. N'est-ce pas ?

Ron à pali considérablement. Comment osait-il me menacer ? Comme si la peur qu'il ressentait n'était pas assez forte !

-Je ne sais pas. Avait répondu Ron, dans une dernière tentative pour masquer sa peur.

Lucius a regardé l'autre. Il a hoché la tête. C'est tout :

-Bien, puisque vous m'êtes inutile, Il ne sert à rien que vous viviez. Tue les.

L'autre ne bougea pas. Il regardait Lucius. Puis, avec lenteur, il a levé sa baguette. Vers moi :

-Attend, enlève d'abord ton masque. Ordonna Lucius.

Il a obéit. Avec des gestes lents et résignés. Son masque est tombé. Devant nous se tenait Harry. Froid, insensible. Nous n'avons rien dit. Lucius riait de nos mines surprise et blessée. La seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit submergé, c'était que notre meilleur ami allait nous tuer. J'ai senti Ron se raidir à côté de moi. Il eu un silence. Ron semblait ailleurs. Il hocha la tête puis…

Harry leva sa baguette sur moi :

-Harry… Je t'en veux pas, mais s'il te plait, tue moi. Tue moi et sauve la. Je t'en supplie. Prends ça comme une dernière volonté, mais tue moi à sa place.

Lucius a rigolé une fois de plus :

-Comme tu es pitoyable Weasley. Harry, tue d'abord la Sang…

Trop tard. Le jet était parti. Droit sur leur cœur de Ron. Une vague de chaleur m'a traversée. Un bouclier est apparu autour de Ron. Je savais que c'était Max qui voulait sauver son père. Mais rien n'arrête l'Avada Kedavra. La lumière s'est approchée de Ron. Lentement, comme si elle s'enfonçait dans du beurre. Puis elle toucha mon rouquin. Je me souviens de son dernier râle. De son dernier regard où je ne lisait aucune peur, mais un amour infini. Il est tombé. Mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Je n'ai pas été capable de faire un geste. Toutes pensées m'avaient désertée. Je ne pensais plus. Je ne ressentais plus. Je regardais fixement le corps de mon fiancé. J'attendais que son ventre se lève sous l'effet de sa respiration. Il devait se lever. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser. Jamais. C'était impossible. Ça ne devait pas passer comme ça. On devait se marier. Avoir pleins d'enfants, une maison. Il DEVAIT vivre. Mais, il n'a pas bougé. Il est resté allongé et moi j'attendais. Une voix a raisonnée derrière moi :

-Allons-y Lucius. Je suis sûr que les plans ne sont pas là.

-Mais la Sang de Bourbe ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois la tuer.

-C'est impossible Lucius. Elle protégée. Le sort se retournerait contre moi.

Il y a eu de l'agitation autour de moi, mais je n'ai toujours pas bougé. J'attendais toujours. Je me suis penchée sur le corps de Ron. Je l'ai martelé de coups de poing pour le faire réagir. Mais il n'a pas bougé. D'habitude, il me prenait les poings et rigolais très fort. Alors pourquoi il ne bougeait pas? Il me prenait les poings et me serrait contre lui. Je me repaissais de sa chaleur. Mais là, il était tout froid. Il n'était jamais froid avant. J'ai senti mes larmes couler. Je me suis allongée sur lui pour le réchauffer. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. J'ai fermé ses yeux où je n'y lisais plus rien. Il était parti. J'ai ramassée sa baguette et j'ai transplannée au square. On m'a posés des questions quand les membres de l'Ordre m'on vu. Mais j'ai rien dis. On m'a secoué pour savoir où était Ron. Et puis on a vue mes yeux. Le silence est tombé. Je me suis détachée, et je suis montée à l'étage. Comme un automate. Je suis entrée dans la chambre d'Harry, la baguette de Ron serrée dans ma main. Il n'était pas là. Alors je me suis assise dans un fauteuil. Et j'ai attendu. Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Une seule et unique chose…

Le tuer.

_A suivre…_

A la semaine prochaine,

Lyzabeth

**PUB FIC !**

Draco deturn's

**Auteur** : leviathoune

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Drama/Action/Aventure

**Résumé** : Obligé d'être Mangemort depuis plus de deux ans, Draco n'est plus le Serpentard, arrogant ennemi d'Harry, que l'on connaît. Pourtant, une mission, parmi tant d'autres, fait resurgir le passé. Yaoi HPDM, POV de Dray, Ratting M, Spoiler T6.

**Avis** : J'aime beaucoup cette fic (c'est pour ça que j'en fais la pub !) Elle est très bien écrite. Le caractère de Drago est très bien respecter (ce qui est rare ! même dans ma fic il n'est pas très respecter!). Le seul problème de cette fic, c'est quelle n'est pas mise à jour très souvent et que son auteur et en crise de dépression ! Moi je suis de tout cœur avec toi Levia ! Je vous conseille vraiment cette fic ! C'est un slash, mais il sera long à se mettre en route (propos de l'auteur !) Franchement, lisez là !


	11. Chapter 11

_Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard,je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews, alors je vous remercie tous_

_Fina lement je peux répondre a vos review, j'ai fini mes lessons plus tôt que prévu!je suis une bête!lol_

_**Bulle-de-savon:** tu as déjà lu le chap alor je ne pense pas necessaire de te répondre vu ke tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Par contre, comme d'habitude, je poste le samedi. Donc à samedi prochain!_

_**Marie**: Merci, merci beaucoup de me dire que tu aime! Mais je suis doit te décevoir car tu n'est pas la seule a me le demander, mais non, je ne peus pas publier plus vite. Je suis désolée et je sais que c'est déguelasse, mais si tu veux être sûre d'avoir la suite, il faut attendre tout les samedie! Sinon, comme je tape trés TRéS lentement, l'histoire serai bloqué au chapitre 17 et il faudrait un mois avant d'avoir le 18°. Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir taper avant les vacances d'Halloween! Donc voilà!Bonne lecture_

_**Sweetsueno:** Ah!enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend!Je suis tout a fait d'accord, Drago et Hermione c'est hypra mieux! Il fallait donc que Ron meur! Et qu'elle meilleure fin que se soit en sauvant son épouse? Ensuite, il fallait trouver le meurtrier, et pourquoi pas Harry? Moi je trouve cette idée merveilleuse! Parceque j'en ai marre de voire qu'Harry est un saint! C'est la guerre merde! Harry ne PEUT pas être tout blanc! Il doit vaincre Voldemort, ouil y passe! Et il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, Voldy ne vas pas se suicider pour faire plaisir a Harry! Dans, ce cas, l'instinc de survit devient le plus fort, Harry fait tout pour sauver sa peau, c'est tout. _

_**Kitsune Maeda: **Je ne trouve absolument pas pervers d'aimer les journaux intimes! C'est un des plus beau genre je trouve! Pouvoir suivre l'évolution d'un être humain est passionant! D'autant que celui ci est tenter de mentir, mais il ne peut mentir a son journal! J'ai déjà essayer, et c'est trés dur! Non, j'adore lesjournaux intimes lorsqu'ils sont bien fait. En ce moment, je n'est pas trop le temps de te lire, trop devoir d'un seul coup (saleté de prof!)en tout cas, bonne lecture!_

_**Lana Nemesis:** Moi aussi je te deteste parce que tu me fais trop peur a me dire que tu me deteste! Parce que moi,je t'aime bien en fait! Je vais m'arrêter là et ne pas épiloguer plus que sa surtout que je t'ai déjà repondu sur MSN. Donc bonne lecture et a la semaine prochaine_

_Gros kiss et excuser moi_

_Lyzabeth_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 11 : La fin d'un héro.

Jeudi 28 Janvier 2006

Je n'ai rien à dire sur ma journée d'aujourd'hui, alors autan continuer où je me suis arrêtée hier. Vous ne devez pas rester comme ça. Vous devez comprendre.

Quand Harry est apparue dans sa chambre, il me faisait dos. Je n'ai pas bougée. J'ai attendu qu'il me fasse face. Je voulais le tuer, mais je voulais voir la mort le prendre. Je voulais le voir souffrir. Je faisais tourner la baguette de Ron entre mes doigts. J'étais vide. Et ce vide se reflétait par un calme que je ne me connaissais pas. La lumière du feu de la cheminée dansait sur la moitié de mon visage. Il n'y avait que quelques traces de larmes. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à craquer.

Et Harry a fini par se tourner. Il n'a même pas eu la décence de paraître surpris. J'ai entendu la porte se verrouiller. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Mon regard a croisé le sien. J'ai vu qu'il avait pleuré. Mais ça ne m'a pas touchée. Je ne ressentais qu'un pur désir de le tuer dans les pires douleurs qui soit. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre. Je me suis levée. Doucement. Je le regardais fixement. Je me suis approchée de lui. Un couteau est apparu dans ma main tendue. J'ai senti qu'il avait peur. Mais il n'a pas reculé, et moi je m'approchais encore et encore. Il vient un moment où nos corps se touchaient presque. Je me rappelle du violent frisson de dégoût qui m'avait parcouru. J'ai serré mes doigts sur le manche :

-Crève.

C'est le seul mot que j'ai réussi à dire. J'ai essaye d'enfoncer la lame dans son ventre. Mais il m'a attrapé le poignet. Il l'a tordu. Je n'ai pas eu mal, mais j'ai lâché le couteau. Harry m'a entraînée et m'a fais m'assoire dans le fauteuil. Il s'est assis devant moi :

-Il m'a dis de te dire qu'il t'aimait. A-t-il commencé d'une voix rauque. Je voyais qu'il retenait ses larmes à grande peine.

-Qui ?

-Ron.

Je l'ai regardé. Et j'ai craquée. Je me suis effondrée dans le fauteuil. Harry a essayé de me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je l'ai repoussée. Je ne supportais plus son contact :

-Hermione, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom, Potter.

Ses yeux se sont voilés. Mais il n'a pas protesté. Il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait intégré les mange morts pour surveiller son ennemi et pour pouvoir tuer Nagini. Il m'a dit qu'il se dégoûtait de faire ça, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait gagner la guerre coûte que coûte. Peu importe les moyens. Ce qui comptait c'était le résultat. Et puis, il m'a parlé de Ron. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait ordonné à Ron de se sacrifier s'il voulait que j'aie une chance. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il avait tué l'homme que j'aime. Je le haïssais. Mais il y avait une part de vérité. Je me suis levée et j'allais sortir, mais je me suis arrêtée, la main sur la poignée :

-Je vais continuer de t'aider dans la recherche du dernier Horcruxe. Je serais à la dernière bataille. Je dirait que c'est un mange mort qui a tué Ron. Mais je ne te trahirais pas…

-Merci

-Tais toi. J'ai pas fini. Je t'interdis de me parler si c'est inutile. Tu continueras à m'appeler par mon prénom lorsqu'il y aura du monde autour de nous. Sinon, se sera Granger. Tu ne me touches plus. Tu n'essayes pas de me convaincre de te pardonner. A partir de maintenant Potter, nous ne sommes plus ami. Tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'es plus le parrain de mon enfant. Lorsque tout sera fini. Tu ne ma contactera plus. Est-ce claire ?

-Oui

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Mais je ne me suis pas retournée. J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis sorti.

Les membres ont rapporté le corps de Ron le lendemain. Il a eu de belles funérailles. Mais je n'y suis pas aller. J'étais entrain d'accoucher. J'ai confié Max à Ginny. Et deux jours plus tard, je reprenais mes recherches. Harry avait tenu parole et ne m'approchait plus. La seule personne que j'acceptai, c'était Drago. Il m'a aidé à tenir. J'ai déniché l'avant dernier Horcruxe. Harry l'a détruit. La dernière bataille n'allait pas tarder. Ginny a voulut y participer. Alors j'ai engagé Domby pour qu'il s'occupe de mon fils. Harry a ensuite tué Nagini. Le compte était bon. Il ne restait plus que Voldemort.

La bataille a été horrible. Les corps s'amoncelaient des deux côtés. J'ai tué de nombreux mange morts. Je faisais vite. Sans bavure. Efficace. Très peu ont tenu aussi longtemps que moi. Mais comment tué en faisant souffrir une personne qui est déjà morte ? Parce que c'était ce que les mange morts recherchaient. La mort douloureuse. Ils y allaient lentement. J'étais rapide et concise. Nous avons gagné.

Le lendemain, j'achetais ma maison. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Ginny venait me voir au début. Mais elle a vite arrêté. Soit je l'ignorais, soit je l'insultais. Elle n'en pouvais plus. Harry a tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait pas essayé de me revoir. Drago n'on plus n'a pas cherché a me revoir. Au début, je pensais qu'il me détestait. J'avais tué son père après tout. Puis je me suis dis que peu être, il était mort.

Le temps a passé. J'ai appris par les journaux qu'Harry passait son temps à boire et à fumer. Il vivait tellement mal la fin de la guerre, qu'il a fini par se tuer. C'est une chose que les sorciers ont rajoutée sur la liste des actes de lâchetés du Survivant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Il est mort parce que je lui ai tourné le dos. Mais faire le contraire aurait été trop dur. Pendant longtemps, il était le meurtrier de mon fiancé.

Quand je repense à ce que les sorciers ont fait à Harry, j'ai honte.

Hermione referma son journal. Elle avait presque fini. Il lui restait deux choses à faire. Mais elle se sentait tellement mieux maintenant. Elle avait fait son deuil. La page était presque tournée. Elle voulait revivre. Elle en avait besoin. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec Ron. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle n'oublierait jamais Ron. Il était le père de son enfant. Il était son grand amour. Mais elle ne devait plus rester seule. Elle devait être avec quelqu'un pour revivre pleinement.

_A suivre…_

Bon, l'histoire passée de Hermione est finie. Dite moi ce que vous en avait pensé. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur sa vie dans le présent. Va y avoir des morts qui ressurgissent. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres maintenant, snif ! Allez, à la semaine prochaine.

Ziboux

Lyzabeth


	12. Chapter 12

_Je suis triste ! J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews !!!! Et je me suis trompée. Cette fic a encore quelques chapitre devant elle. En effet, je pense qu'elle composera de 20 chapitre environs.Soit 5 chapitres de plus que prévue !!!! Et si vous me lisez mais ne me laisser pas de review, je voudrais dire que ce n'est pas grave._

_Aïé !!!! J'ai écouté le cd complet de Tokio hotel ! C'est de la bombe !!!! Je vous le jure, quand il vont débarquer en France, sa va être la folie !!!_

**_Réponse au review :_**

_**Bulle-de-savon :** D'accord, je ne dis pas qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres ! Moi, je l'aime beaucoup Harry ! Je l'adore même ! Et comme dit le dicton « qui aime bien châtie bien » Et je suis contente que si tu ne l'aime pas, j'arrive a te faire ressentir de la compassion pour lui !_

_**Lana NEMESIS :** hello ma poule !Moi aussi je trouve super le passer se ma Mione !!! Mais quant au « truc » avec Drago, je pense que tu va être déçu ! (au début du moins)_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 12 : Recherche, espoir et honte.

Lundi 1 février 2006

J'ai achetée ma boutique. Je vais ouvrir mon magasin de livre. Bon d'accord, je vais avoir du mal, et il me faudra une énergie considérable, mais j'y arriverais. Pour l'instant, ça ne ressemble qu'à un vieux local désinfecté, mais ça peut être drôle de tout rénover. Ginny va m'aider et on va bien s'amuser. Elle a trouvé sa voix, aujourd'hui elle est styliste. Elle est très douée, mais a du mal à percer dans le métier. J'ai ma petite idée quant à une façon de l'aider. On attaque les travaux dès demain. Je pense qu'avec tout le boulot, je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire dans ce journal. On verrat. On a décidées de faire les réparations à la façon des moldus. On aura droit à la magie si on a trop de mal. D'après, elle, j'ai acheté l'endroit le plus délabré qu'elle ai jamais vu. Mais comme il est bien placé, je n'ai presque pas hésité.

J'ai parlé d'une façon d'aider Ginny. C'est simple. Son problème majeur, c'est que personne ne veut la soutenir financièrement. Mais je sais qu'elle refusera tout l'argent que je pourrais lui donner. Alors c'est simple. Quand tout sera terminé, que la boutique sera lancée, et si elle marche, alors, je lui proposerai d'être mon associée. Elle n'aura à s'occuper de rien, mais sera payer. Ainsi, elle aura des droits sur la boutique et assez d'argent pour se lancer. J'espère qu'elle acceptera. Et je compte bien la faire accepter. Elle ne pourra pas cracher sur quelque chose d'aussi bien pour sa carrière. De toute façon, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

J'ai été visiter les archives du Ministère aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir où il avait enterré Harry, Ron et Drago. J'ai trouvé les registres de décès de Ron et Harry, mais pas celui de Drago. C'est bizarre. Peu être que les personnes exécutées après la guerre n'ont pas était déclarés. Mais c'est impossible. Les dossiers sont mis à jour automatiquement. Peu être que Drago n'est pas mort alors. J'ose à peine y croire. Ce serais merveilleux. J'aimerai tellement le revoir. Il était le seul à être resté prés de moi après la mort de Ron. Même quand je l'envoyais bouler. Il revenait à la charge. Toujours. Sans lui, je suis sûr que je serai morte.

Mais pourquoi ne c'est-il pas manifesté alors ? La nouvelle de mon retour dans le monde sorcier a fait la une de la gazette. Il l'aurait su. Il m'aurait contacté. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner. Pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible. Si lui me fuit, est-ce que sa vaudrait vraiment le coup de faire tous ces efforts ? Au final, je finirais comme même toute seule. Ginny partira au quatre coins du monde une fois sa carrière lancée. Et moi ? Je serai toute seule. Encore une fois. Max partira à Poudlard. Peu être que je n'aurais pas dû sortir de ma chambre. J'y étais bien quand on y pense. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que Ron, Harry ou Drago était avec moi. Je n'étais pas si seule que ça. Mais je sais que je ne peux plus retourner dans ma chambre. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Je suis allez au cimetière où sont enterrés Ron et Harry. Ils ne sont pas côte à côte. Je suis d'abord allez voir Ron. Il a une belle tombe. La pierre est toute blanche. Son nom est gravé en lettres d'or. Il y a des violettes de dessinées, dans la car gauche. Son emplacement est bien entretenu. Oui, tout était parfait pour lui. J'y est déposé le même bouquet qu'y était apparu cette nuit là, sur le canapé.

Je me suis déplacé dans entre les tombes. Cherchant celle d'Harry. Je dois avouer que j'ai était choquée. Je l'ai trouvée dans un coin reculé. La pierre était grise et de la mousse la rongeait. Son nom était gravée à la va vite et était à peine visible sous la couche de lichen. Les mauvaises herbes se battaient avec les orties. La pierre commençait à être rongé, preuve de sa mauvaise qualité.

J'ai eu honte. Je n'en revenais pas. J'ai senti la colère enfler en moi. Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils faire quelque chose de si bas ? Peu être détestaient-ils Harry, mais se n'ai absolument pas une raison. Un mort à le droit à de plus de respect que cela. Je trouve ça monstrueux.

J'ai sorti ma baguette. J'ai tout d'abord déplacée la tombe d'Harry et l'ai mise à coté de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient amis et avaient le droit de rester côte à côte dans la mort. J'ai ensuite changé la pierre. De toute évidence, la pierre tombale avait était faite dans du calcaire. Maintenant, Harry à le droit à du marbre. Comme Ron. Son nom est gravé en lettres d'argent. Il y a des roses rouges dans le coin gauche, un éclair de feu dans le coin droit et un phénix en dessous de sa date de naissance et de mort. J'ai également lancé un puissant sortilège pour qu'elle ne soit ni dégradée, ni déplacée. Harry était un héros. Il à droit à une tombe de héros.

J'ai aussi fait une modification sur la tombe de Ron. Je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher.

J'ai ajouté, sous sa date, une argentée qui entour un cœur.

A ce seul moment, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis sorti. Je l'aime encore, et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours. Mais il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

_A suivre…_

Voila !un chapitre de plus de terminé.

Laissez moi une ch'tite review pour que je sache si vous voulez la suite, si ce chapitre vous a plus ou non.

A la semaine prochaine

Lyzabeth

**PUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUB**

**Sa faisait longtemps!!! Alors, une nouvelle fic a présenter!**

**titre: **Pretresse

**Auteur: **Lyra Parry

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Alors que la guerre se prépare, Hermione découvre un moyen de décupler ses pouvoirs : appartenir à l'Ordre des Prêtres et Prêtresses d'Avalon. Mais elle devra faire des sacrifices, et quelques surprises l'attendent... HGDM. Ne tient pas compte du tome 6

**Avis:** J'adore. Une fic trés bien écrite que je viens juste de découvrir. Lisez là, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller.


	13. Chapter 13

_Je suis tristeuh !!!Et vous allez me faire la tête ! Alors, avant toute chose, je tient a m'excuser. Voilà le problème. Chez moi, j'ai deux ordi. Dont l'un a la connexion internet. C'est de celui la que je me sert pour up-dater. Le problème, c'est que y a un méga bug ! En fait, c'est simple, je n'avait plus d'anti virus, donc ma maman en a remis un autre. Le problème, c'est que sa coince avec a l'ordi, et il ne veux même plus redémarrer. Je n'ai plus AUCUN accés au net de chez moi. Donc, pour l'instant, ça me fait bien chir parce que j'ai perdu mes son, mes image et les fic que je n'ai pas mis sur ma clé ! Je suis donc dans la plus belle des mere si on arrive pas a le réparer. Remarquer que je peux comme même poster ! C'est parce que j'ai l'intelligence de sauvegarder cette fic sur ma clé. Et que ma meilleure amie me prête sont ordi ! elle ti-gent hein !!! Alors remercier la parce que c'est grâce a elle que vous avez ce chapitre._

_Autre chose, **sweetsueno,** est-ce que tu me fait la tête ???Tu n'aime plus ma fic ? Est-ce que je t'ai blessé(e) dans une de mes réponses ??? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée. _

_Et enfin, je suis très malheureuse parce que je n'ai eu que deux reviews !! M'aurais vous laissez tomber chères lectrices ??? Pour ceux qui s'intéressent encore a ma fic, réponses au reviews et la suite :_

_**Bulle-de-savon : **oui, hein !Ilssont méchant avec mon petit Harry ! Et ma Mione, c'est la meilleure !Na !lol ! Je te remercie de me dire que tu aime ma fic parce que j'ai de moins en moins de review alors je commence a douter. Je suis désolée, mais comme l'annonce ma note plus haute, mes mise a jour seront perturber. Néanmoins je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine. Mais je ne peut rien promettre. Tout dépend si ma meilleure amie veux toujours me prêter sont ordi ! Pour ton histoire que tu n'a pas reçut de message poour ma mise a jour, moi aussi, je n'ai reçu que les messages de vos review et de publication que très récément. Je pense que je les ais reçu hier. Ah, et pour Aramy, la réponse et bientôt ! Bonne lecture et a la semaine prochaine j'espère !_

_**Lana NEMESIS : **Hello ma belle ! Tu ne vas pas être déçu a se chapitre, mais dans les prochain ! Parce que je l'annonce, La rencontre HGDM et pour bientôt !Accroche toi ! A la semaine prochaine j'espère !_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 13 : Boutique, rumeur et anniversaire.

Jeudi 11 février 2006

Aillé ! Ginny et moi avons enfin terminées les travaux de la boutique. Le résultat et plutôt pas mal. Bon d'accord, on a un peu abusées de la magie, mais y a des trucs qui étaient vraiment trop dur à faire. Les murs sont peints en couleur lilas. L'éclairage est doux ce qui donne une ambiance intime et confortable, mais assez fort pour éclairer les livres. On se croirait hors du monde, comme dans une bulle. Des bibliothèques sont dispersées un peu partout. Dans le fond, il y a un petit coin ou sont disposées 3 fauteuils et un canapé. Il y a aussi une table basse et des poufs. J'ai absolument tenu à faire ce petit coin. On peut s'y installer et lire tranquillement. Je vais aussi organiser de petites réunions où tout le monde pourra venir. J'en ferais pour les enfants et les adultes. Je leur ferais découvrir les nouveaux livres sortis. Qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Je tiens à avoir des liens avec mes clients. Je veux une boutique calme où tout le monde peut se retrouver après une journée de travail ou autre. Un lieu tranquille hors du temps et du stresse. Je crois que j'y suis parvenue. Maintenant, il faut attendre les livres que j'ai commandé et laisser les gens juger.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter. Max et moi continuons à sortir et à nous rapprocher. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai pensée quand je suis sorti du cimetière. Peu être que quand Max sera parti, je serai seule, mais je ne le suis pas encore et mon fils à besoin de moi. Je dois être forte. Je vais me faire de nouveaux amis. Et tout ira mieux. Le problème, c'est que depuis que la nouvelle de mon retour et sorti, tout le monde me pointe du doigt. Il y en a même qui sont venu me voir et m'ont demander si ce qui c'était passer avec Harry était vrai. Je les avais regardé avec des yeux ronds. Ebahie par leur culot et par la douleur qu'ils m'infligeaient. L'un deux à cru bon d'en rajouter « vous savez, il paraît que Potter aurait torturé votre fiancé à mort et sous vos yeux. Et qu'avant de le tuer, il vous aurait dit que lui et votre fiancé entretenaient une relation cachée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Je l'ai regardé. Je n'ai pas tardé à ressentir de la haine pour lui. Il souriait en m'énonçant ça. J'ai retenu mes larmes avec milles peines. Ces propos étaient blessants, insultant et idiots. Comment pouvait-on croire cela ? Et pourquoi me faisait-il si mal ? Il n'avait donc aucun respect ?

J'ai perdu mon sang froid. J'ai perdu le contrôle. D'un geste trop rapide pour qu'il réagisse, j'avais sorti ma baguette et l'avait pointée sous sa gorge. J'allais lui répondre quand j'ai senti une main sur mon bras. Ginny était à côté de moi. Elle me souriait gentiment pour que je me calme. J'ai respiré à fond, et j'ai baissé mon bras. Ginny avais pris le relais. Elle c'était tournée vers les autres. Toute trace de gentillesse avait disparut de son visage. Ses yeux étincelaient. Son expression était froide et cruelle. Il ne faut pas embêter Ginny. Quiconque avait vécut la guerre le savait :

-Dites moi. Êtes vous crétins ?

Ils n'avaient pas répondus. Perdu dans l'idiotie de la question :

-Moi, je ne le pense pas. Vous allez donc partir gentiment et si un jour, je vous surprend à faire du mal à une autre personne, si un jours, je vous reprends à manquer de respect au héros qui a sauvé vos misérables culs d'une mort certaine et douloureuse, alors, ce jours là, vous regretterez d'avoir un jour croisé mon chemin. Je n'aurait aucun remord. Est-ce bien claire ?

Terrorisés, ils avaient rapidement acquiescés :

-Bien. Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas crétins. Maintenant, au revoir.

Ils n'avait même pas répondu et avaient disparut. Ginny c'était tournée vers moi en souriant comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Moi, j'ai craqué. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré. Elle avait passé un long moment à me réconforter. Lorsque je fus calmée, nous avons repris les travaux. Nous n'en n'avons plus reparlé.

Mais ça tourne dans ma tête. Tout le monde voyait-il les choses ainsi ? Croyait-il tous que j'étais une pauvre cocue éplorée qui avait assistée à l'horrible fin de son petit ami ? Mais arrêter le délire ! Je sais que les sorciers avaient une version différente, mais là, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ron ne m'aurait jamais trahi. Il m'aimait sincèrement tout comme je l'aimais. Du plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur. Harry n'aurait jamais pus me faire ça. La mort de Ron a été brève. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas souffert. En tout cas ça a été rapide. Harry y a veillé. Et pour ça, je le remercie. Je sais qu'il aurait pus être torturé des heures voir des jours avant de succomber. Non, il est mort. C'est tout.

Je sais ce que je vais faire de ce journal lorsque je l'aurais fini. Mais je ne le dirais pas maintenant. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt.

-----------------------

Hermione reposa sa plume, ferma son journal et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle ferma les yeux. Un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'odeur de la cire des bougies s'engouffrait dans ses poumons à chaque respiration. De petites rides pointaient le bout de leurs nez aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était détendue. Par la fenêtre elle devinait au loin les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient sur l'air humide de la soirée. Il avait beaucoup plus dans la journée. Le paysage verdoyant était un peu plus brillant sous le croissant de lune. Le ciel dégagé permettait d'observer la voix lactée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et commença chercher les constellations et à les nommer. Elle était plongée dans ses rêveries quand le téléphone sonna. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le combiné sans fil. Elle appuya sur une touche et colla l'appareil à son oreille :

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir. Pourrais-je parler Miss Granger ? Demanda une petite voix froide mais assurée.

Hermione sursauta. Qui pouvait l'appeler aussi tard ? Ginny venait de partir et Hermione ne connaissait personne d'autre. Elle songea un bref instant à Drago, mais se reprit. La voix était trop petite pour être celle du blond. Elle se décida tout de même à répondre :

-C'est moi.

-Oh ! Bonsoir Hermione. C'est Aramy.

Hermione souria. Elle aurait dû le reconnaître :

-Bonsoir Aramy. Tu veux que je te passe Max ?

-Et bien, c'est a vous que je voudrait parler. Voilà, demain c'est mon anniversaire, et je voudrais savoir si Max et vous voudriez bien venir.

-Tu peut attendre deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse du petit garçon, elle posa une main sur le combiné pour éviter que Aramy n'écoute :

-Max ! Appela Hermione.

Elle attendit un peu. Sa porte s'ouvrit sur la petite silhouette du rouquin :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Je te jure que j'ai rien fait. C'est Liam !

Hermione fit les gros yeux à son fils :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Euh… de rien ! Répondit Max, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

-Mouais. C'est Aramy. Il dit que demain c'est son anniversaire et te demande si tu veux y aller. Je te le passe.

Hermione tendit le téléphone et Max s'en empara :

-Aramy ?...Ouais…Y aurait qui ?... Tu aura l'intension de te décoincer ?... D'accord, alors je veux bien venir…

Max lança un regard suppliant à sa mère. Hermione le laissa mariner un peu puis donna son accord en hochant de la tête en souriant.

-Maman aussi est OK. Je te la repasse.

Max rendit le combiné :

-Très bien Aramy. Nous devons arriver vers quelle heure et quelle est ton adresse ?

Aramy fournit les informations et raccrocha après un bref salut. Hermione raccrocha elle aussi en souriant. Elle allait enfin savoir qui étaient les parents de ce petit garçon assez spéciale.

Toujours avec un petit sourire, elle attrapa sa canne et sorti de sa chambre. Elle descendit les marches et entra dans la cuisine pour un cour de cuisine dispensé par son elfe. Elle avait absolument tenu à cuisiner les plats de son fils. Elle se souvint de la première qu'elle avait recommencé à cuisiner après être sorti de sa chambre. C'était un véritable désastre. Ses escalopes avaient cramé, ses petit pois pas assez cuit et son gâteau complètement loupé. Elle, Max et Domby avaient bien ri ce jour là. Depuis, Domby était son maître, et sur ses bons conseils, elle faisait de gros progrès. Oui, la cuisine restait toujours un lieu ou ils riaient tous ensemble. Comme la vie était belle enfin de compte.

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

J'ai la haine. Mon ordi est fichue, faut le reformater a blanc. Pour ceux qui savent pas, sa veux dire que je vais TOUT perdre. Mes fics, mes sons, mes images, TOUT ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de tout sauvegarder. Je peux vous dire que sa fou la haine ! Mais voici le chap 14. J'ai fait un gros efforts pour celui là, près de 7 pages !alors heureuses ?

_**Réponses aux reviews **:_

_**Sweetsueno :** Merci sweet ! J'espère que ton contrôle de math c'est bien passé. Moi, a mon dernier contrôle, j'ai eu 4.5. Hum, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** Non, non, je ne lacherai pas cette fic !promis. Je compte bien la terminer surtout que je sais enfin comment sa va terminer ! Faire cogner des jeunes par Hermione et Ginny, je suis pas sûr que se soit super. Je suis spécialement contre la violence, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autre moyen. Et pis, faut bien la faire souffrir un peu ma Mione !Y a que comme sa que peu être bien après ! Pour la mère d'Aramy, on le sais dans se chapitre !_

_**Kitsune Maeda :** Au mais je t'en pris, vas au bout de tes pensées. Tu voudrait que se soit qui les parents d'Aramy ? De toute façon, tu le saura en lisant le chap alors… Bisouxxxxx_

_**Lana NEMESIS :** Lana, on ta déjà dis que tu était trop intelligente pour ton bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait clicher cette question O.o Enfin bref, elle retranscrit bien le truc. Mais, c'est plus complexe que sa. Enfin, tu verra bien ! Merci pour les félicitation, la aussi, j'ai fait un effort ! J'espère que la longueur te plaira ! C'est peu être trop tard mais bonne chance pour ton bafa._

_**Racontage de life :**_

_J'ai eu ma première vrai cuite hier soir ! sa se fête non ? Non, peu être pas, je suis pas très fraîche, mais c'est pas grave ! Voilà, c'est tout,je vais passer les détail…_

_Bonne lecture_

_Lyzabeth _

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 14 : Le revoir

Vendredi 12 février 2006

Les livres sont arrivés ce matin. Je les ai rangé. L'ouverture sera demain. Ginny s'est occupée des pubs. Il y en à partout. Dans le journal, à la radio, dans la rue. Si avec ça les sorciers ne sont au courant de l'ouverture de ma boutique, c'est qu'ils sont aveugles et sourds ! Il est midi et je vais m'arrêter là car aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Aramy et je dois être chez lui à 12h30. Soit dans une demi heure. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer donc je ne pense pas que je vais écrire ce soir.

--------------------

Hermione ferma son journal et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle se leva, pris sa canne qui était appuyée contre le mur. Elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait laissa sur sa table de chevet. Elle alla à son armoire, l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et farfouilla dedans. Finalement, elle prit un pantalon noir, un débardeur blanc à bretelles large et légèrement décolleté. Elle choisi un pull rouge au col ouvert sur ses épaules (1). Elle chaussa ses chaussures à talon aiguille. Ensuite, elle se coiffa les cheveux et se les attacha en une queue lâche qui laissait libre ses mèches de devant. Elle fit apparaître a l'aide de sa baguette, un léger maquillage presque invisible, mais qui mettait néanmoins, ses yeux noisette en valeur. Elle se regarda dans son miroir, et se trouva pas mal. La démarche un encore un peu claudicante, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait, impatient.

En entendant le son de la canne de sa mère, Max se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers le son. Il s'apprêta à la disputer pour être si longue, lorsqu'il la vit. Une fois de plus, il ne put contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il la trouvait tellement jolie. Il en était tellement fier de sa maman. Parce qu'il voyait qu'elle était encore triste, mais elle lui souriait. Elle le réconfortait par sa seule présence. Il ne cessait de bénir le jour où elle était enfin sortie de sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas sa vie avant. Il était tout le temps triste. Mais, maintenant, il avait sa maman. Et il ne la laissera pas tomber. Max ravala ses paroles et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Il le faisait souvent. C'était une manière pour lui de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il lâcha enfin sa maman et se recula :

-Wouha ! T'es trop jolie maman ! Pourquoi tu t'es fais si belle ? Demanda t-il, suspicieux.

-Mais de quoi vous vous mêlez jeune homme ? Seriez vous jaloux ? Rigola Hermione.

-Oui absolument ! Répliqua Max avec un aplomb et un culot formidable.

Hermione rigola devant la mine sérieuse de son fils. C'était bien un mec ! Elle réussi à se reprendre et gronda, faussement fâchée :

-Allez. Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, il faut se dépêcher.

Max retrouva son sourire et se précipita dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller. Hermione sourie face à la bonne humeur de son enfant. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine lieu de ses catastrophes culinaires. Elle y trouva Domby. Sans qu'elle ne lui demande quoique ce soit, l'elfe lui servit un verre de limonade. Il s'en empara. L'elfe la connaissait trop bien. Rien de bien étonnant vu les années qu'ils avaient passés. Elle s'assit à la table et sirota sa limonade en attendant son rouquin de fils. Elle en était à la moitié quand Max déboula devant elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait revêtue une robe verte claire un peu trop courte, qui laissait entrevoir le bas d'un blue jean :

-Tu m'as l'air joyeux. C'est cet anniversaire qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

-Ba oui ! Soupira le rouquin en levant les yeux devant une telle évidence, qui n'était claire que pour lui. Aramy m'a promis d'être moins coincé ! Ça risque d'être drôle ! Crut-il bon de rajouter devant la mine interrogative de sa mère.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien quand il était coincé ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas très drôle ! J'aime bien me chamailler avec lui. Il à un sacré sens de la réparti c'est pas croyable ! Il doit tenir ça de son père. De toute façon, il ne peut tenir que de son père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sa mère est morte. Durant la guerre je crois. Son père l'a récupéré. C'est tous se que je sais ! Mais tu en sauras plus tout a l'heure ! Répondit Max un petit sourire entendu.

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Attrape ça.

Hermione tendit à son un ballon de foot. Max posa sa main dessus. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentir une traction, comme un crochet, les tirer vers l'objet. La pièce tourna puis les contours disparurent. Ils étaient dans le noir. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Les pieds d'Hermione heurtèrent durement le sol. Par réflexe, elle s'appuya sur sa canne pour avoir un support stable, elle lâcha le ballon qui tomba au sol, et rattrapa Max avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et ne se fasse mal. Le petit rouquin lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et Hermione lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Ils se lâchèrent et Hermione regarda autour d'elle. De vieilles et grandes bâtisses la cernaient et l'oppressaient par leurs tailles et leurs luxes. Aidée de Max, elle déchiffra les numéros des plaques, cherchant le 14. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement. Et ils restèrent cois devant la beauté de la maison, ou du manoir plutôt. Un immense portail en fer forgé gênait leurs observations. L'immense demeure était d'un beige éclatant, contrastant avec le portail. Un petit chemin de cailloux blanc traversait le grands jardins garnis de fleurs où le nombres d'espèces différentes était bien trop hauts pour être comptés, même en y passant des journées entières. Hermione se sentait écrasée par tant de beautés et de richesses. Elle sentit la petite main de son fils se faufiler dans la sienne. Elle baissa le regard pour voire que lui aussi était subjugué par l'impression écrasante que jouait la maison sur les visiteurs. Elle inspira, bloqua sa respiration pendant trois secondes puis expira. Son malaise atténué, elle tenta d'ouvrir le portail. Le montant de fer n'opposa aucune résistance et pivota sur ses gonds sans faire le moindre bruit. Hermione, tenant toujours son fils par la main, pénétra dans la propriété. Elle emprunta le chemin blanc et ses narines furent assaillit par les parfums plus raffinés les uns que les autres des plantes. Après cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à une massive porte en bois d'ébène de la maison-manoir. Hermione avisa le heurtoir a tête de serpent. Elle lâcha la main de son fils et frappa. Elle en était à son deuxième coup quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Rapide» Pensa t-elle. Un elfe se tenait dans l'encadrement, paraissant minuscule comparé au montants de la porte :

-Bonjours, couina l'esclave. Qui êtes vous ?

-Bonjours. Je suis Hermione Grangers. Mon fils a été invité par Aramy pour son anniversaire.

-Oui, bien sûr. Monsieur m'a prévenu. Entrer. Je vais emmener Monsieur vôtre fils à mon Maître. Windy, vous mèneras au salon.

Le petit elfe claqua des doigts et une elfe apparue à côté de lui. Avec un regard de regret, Max quitta sa mère pour suivre l'elfe qui les avait accueillit. Hermione lui adressa un petit signe de la main et ne se tourna vers l'elfe qui restait que lorsque son fils fut hors de vue. Elle regarda le serviteur. La petite créature lui tourna le dos et parti dans un dédale de couloirs plus chics que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Enfin, l'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte sombre qui contrastait avec le papier peint d'un blanc éclatant :

-C'est ici. L'informa l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un « pop ». Hermione resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte. Derrière les battants de bois, elle percevait une petite musique calme et des éclats de rire. Enfin, elle posa la main sur la clenche, l'actionna et ouvrit la porte.

Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce dont le haut des murs bordeaux paraissaient fait de velours avec de fins motifs d'or. Le bas, à partir d'un mètre et le tour des fenêtres était en bois blanc. De fins rideaux pâles filtraient la lumière du soleil. La pièce était meublée en tout et pour de plusieurs fauteuils en style ancien, d'une table basse en acajou finement sculpté et un canapé, lui aussi de style ancien, en velours vert avec un montant en bois comme dans les vieux châteaux moldus. Le canapé et trois fauteuils étaient tournée vers un cheminée allumés mal grés la chaleur déjà présente dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant c'était abattu à l'entré d'Hermione. Une quinzaine de regard s'étaient braqués sur elle. Elle regarda avec attention les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait majoritairement des femmes. Gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, Hermione entra dans le salon. Certains visages lui rappelaient des personnes qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant vainement d'oublier la peur que lui faisait ressentir le regards de tant de personnes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait tant de personnes. Etre le centre du monde la terrifiait profondément. Elle ne voulait être qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regard comme si elle était un monstre de foire. Sentiment qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Implacable et vicieuse, la peur la pénétra la faisant trembler. Elle sentait les regards sur elle. Elle les sentait qui l'examinait. Monstrueux de froideur. Ces regards étaient pénétrants et dénués de tous sentiments. Ils poursuivaient leur lente introspection de son âme. Du moins c'est que ressentait la jeune femme.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Hermione entendit du bruit, puis des pas s'approchant rapidement d'elle. Elle pensait que la personne voulait juste sortir de la pièce. Aussi ne bougea t-elle pas d'un pouce.

Un corps se retrouva collé au sien. Elle senti deux bras l'entourer. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne vit qu'une longue chevelure blonde. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle attendit que la femme qui la tenait dans ses bras se détache d'elle. Hermione entendait de petits sanglots s'échapper de la femme. Enfin, l'étrangère se recula et Hermione pu l'observer. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une silhouette fine et une peau étonnement blanche. Hermione la reconnu immédiatement grâce à son regard. Personne ne pouvait avoir les mêmes yeux globuleux teintés d'une légère folie. Personne sauf Luna. Ne pouvant se retenir, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge… Luna… Elle l'avait cru morte. Elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis la grande guerre. Une fine cicatrice barrait sa joue qui, autrefois était parfaitement lisse… Luna… La seule qui avait apportée un peu de légèreté durant les dernières années du trio a Poudlard… Luna… C'elle qui avait réussi a pousser Neville jusqu'au bout de ses limites.

Hermione se forçat à sortir de ses souvenirs passés. Elle se recula, tenant toujours Luna par la main. Comme si elle avait peur de la voir disparaître :

-Luna… Chuchota l'ancienne Gryffondor, sa voix a peine plus haute que le son d'une brise.

L'interpellée souria. Hermione lui retourna son sourire. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, un homme s'était glissé derrière. Elle sentit des bras s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Elle poussa un petit cri perçant en sursautant. Plusieurs rires retentirent dans le salon. Ralentie par ses jambes encore un peu faibles, elle se tourna vers son attaquant. Elle se retrouva en face d'un homme beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il avait une carrure exceptionnellement développée. Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra un visage doux. Un bandeau sombre passait sur un des ces yeux. L'autre était d'un beau bleu. Il avait une cicatrice lui barrant entièrement le front. Une autre estafilade faisait le tour de son oreille droite. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses petites lèvres rosées :

-Salut 'Mione. Sa voix était grave et légèrement bourru. Mais étrangement, il se dégageait de cette grande carcasse une impression de douceur et de maladresse peu commune. Hermione le reconnu au timbre de sa voix.

-Neville !

Et sans ne se retenant pas, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir ses anciens camarades et frère de guerre. Ils avaient vécue tant d'heures sombres ensemble. Rien n'aurait dû les séparer. La guerre unit des personnes au-delà des mots. Lorsque ta vie dépend de la personne qui est à tes côtés, tu na pas d'autre choix que de lui faire entièrement confiance. Ça, Hermione l'avait appris à ses dépends. Mais elle ne devait y penser. Elle devait faire une croix et passer à autre chose. Même si le souvenir de son fiancé ne lui laissait aucun repos. Elle attendrait que quelqu'un vienne le remplacer. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait.

Neville lui tapota maladroitement le dos :

-Te met pas dans des états pareils ! Je vais culpabiliser ! Rigola doucement l'ancien Gryffondor, tentant de cacher sa gêne. La revoir aujourd'hui, était un choc pour lui, mais un bon choc. Il s'en voulait un peu plus chaque jour d'avoir laissé son amis dans la solitude la plus profonde. Son couple avait beaucoup souffert à cause de cela. Mais l'enfant qu'ils avaient eu durant la guerre avait scellé leur union. Rien ne les séparerait, mal grés les crises.

Hermione se détacha de son ami. Neville lui sourit puis jeta un petit regard à sa femme. Luna lui souri en retour. L'échange n'échappa à Hermione. C'est deux là transpirait l'amour. Elle regarda leurs mains. Chacun portait une alliance identique. Hermione eu un pauvre sourire. Il s'était passé tant de choses en six ans (2) :

- Félicitation pour vous deux. Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez mariés. Sa voix était aigre. Il parut évident aux deux autres que leur amie s'en voulait énormément. Même si eux comprenaient l'isolement d'Hermione.

-Oui, on t'avait envoyé une invitation, mais tu n'es pas venu. Ont ne s'attendaient pas à te voir mais… Hermione, on comprend que tu ne sois pas venue. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Ce n'est pas grave. Ont savaient comment tu allais grâce à ton fils. Il est ami avec le notre. D'ailleurs tu dois le connaître, il s'appelle Bob. Il était chez toi à l'anniversaire de Max.

Hermione s'en rappelait. Max le lui avait présenté rapidement. Elle hocha la tête. Puis fit demi tour et essaya de voir les autres invités. Comprenant sa démarche, Luna s'écarta et lui présenta :

- Là, c'est Cho, la mère de Chi. Elle c'est mariée avec un élève de Durmstrang pendant la guerre. On voit dire qu'ils ont le coup de foudre. Et que quelques jours après leur rencontre, Chi était en route.

Cho fit une grimace purement enfantine à Luna puis se leva et pris Hermione dans ses bras à son tour. Cho n'avait pas changée. Elle était toujours aussi belle. A cotée d'elle se tenait un homme a forte carrure, aux trait qui pouvait aussi bien être doux que dur. Il adressa un vague bonjour à Hermione…

- Là bas, c'est Marcus Flint. Tu sais, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ! Il est d'un notre aîné. C'est le père de Damien. On ignore qui est la mère.

Luna jouait son rôle de commère à merveille. Marcus lui fit aussi une grimace mais beaucoup plus menaçante que celle de Cho. Il s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec douceur…

- Tu te rappelle de Crabbe et Goyle ? Demanda soudainement Luna.

-Comment les oublier ? Ils étaient les espions les plus mis en danger. Ils ont faillit y passer si je me souviens bien.

-Et bien, ils ont survécut et c'est eux là bas. Ils n'ont pas changé t'a vu ? Ils ont adopté un petit garçon appelé Grégory (étonnant !!).

Les deux concerné hochèrent la tête vers Hermione. Elle ne leur adressa pas un regard de plus. Elle ne les aimait pas. Il avait osé lui dire a l'époque que elle, elle ne faisait QUE chercher un truc qu'elle ne trouverait jamais dans des vieux bouquins pourris, alors que eux, ils risquaient leurs vies a toutes instants. Elle espérait aujourd'hui, qu'ils se rappelaient encore de la gifle qu'elle leurs avait mis. Ils en avaient bien ris, Ron et Harry. L'incident avait était classé comme saute d'humeur à cause de ça grossesse, malgré les exclamations d'Hermione qui ne cessait de répétait qu'elle ne regrettait rien et que la claque n'avait jamais été dû a une saute d'humeur…

-Les deux qui sont dans le canapé s'appellent Christine et Alfred Durand (3). Ce sont les parents de Francis. Ils viennent de Beauxbâtons.

Hermione leur adressa un sourire que le couple lui répondit. Christine avait de longs cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Elle les avait laissé libre, comme souvent. Elle était replète et respirait la gentillesse et la bonne humeur. Son mari était grand, très grands. Une perche. Il était grand et mince. Un sourire jovial ne quittait jamais ses lèvres et ses yeux marron démontraient une bonté d'âme rare de nos jours. Du couple, s'échappait une harmonie si parfaite qu'elle broya le cœur d'Hermione. Devant elle, elle voyait le visage de son rouquin. Harry lui disait souvent que leur couple envoyait une harmonie presque douloureuse à regarder. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme l'était Christine et Alfred. Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose. Trouver celui qui prendrait la place de son rouquin. Celui qui pourrait enfin lui faire oublier et lui faire se sentir entière…

-Dans le fauteuil, c'est Julie Smith. Elle est Américaine. Elle a rejoint l'Angleterre après la bataille finale. Elle a adopté Marcos. C'est aussi la mère biologique de David.

Simple signe de la tête. Julie était assise confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il se dégageait d'elle une indifférence et une haute estime d'elle-même, qu'Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur elle…

-Regarde là bas !

Hermione suivit la direction que Luna lui indiquait. Prés d'une fenêtre, indifférente au bruit dans la pièce, se tenait Fleur. La tristesse ne quittait pas ses traits. Apparemment, elle ne c'était pas remis de la mort de son mari…

-C'est la mère de Jessica. Elle ne sait pas remis de la perte de Bill.

Sans attendre la fin des présentations, Hermione se dégagea de Luna et se dirigea vers Fleur. Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, mais Fleur ne bougea pas, plongée dans un monde qu'elle seule connaissait. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fleur. La vélane sursauta violement, mais se calma en ne voyant aucun danger :

-Salut Fleur. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione, doucement.

-Bonjour Hermione. Je vais bien. Toi aussi à l'évidence. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-De même pour moi. Je vais te laisser. On se reparlera tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme acquiesça et replongea dans la contemplation du jardin. Hermione eu un regard triste pour elle. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis. Apparemment, les présentations étaient terminées. Ophélia n'ayant pas pus venir. Ses parents étant en déplacement en France pour le compte du ministère. Hermione appris de ses amis les frasques auxquels les groupes d'enfant se livraient. Petites bêtises que Max lui avait soigneusement cachées. Mais elle n'y prit pas compte. Ils étaient jeunes. Il devait profiter de la vie et des petites choses simples qui rendent un enfant heureux pour plusieurs jours. Les enfants étaient censés représenter l'innocence. Qu'ils la représente jusqu'au bout !

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione étaient arrivée, et elle n'avait toujours pas vu les maîtres des lieux. Elle avait essayée de tirer les vers du nez à Luna et Neville, mais ceux-ci restaient désespérément clos. Mais à voir leur tête, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement heureux de connaître l'identité des résidents.

Un rire cristallin attira l'attention d'Hermione. Sur le canapé, Julie s'esclaffait, probablement à cause d'une blague. C'est bizarre, lorsque Christine et Alfred c'était levé pour parler avec Hermione, Julie avait pris possession du canapé. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu quelqu'un en sa compagnie. Elle se décala légèrement pour voir ce que la silhouette de Neville l'empêchait de voir. Elle distingua d'abord des cheveux blonds coupés court. Cette couleur la ramena immédiatement dans le passé. Hermione senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Sa respiration de vient plus rapidement. Elle s'approcha du canapé. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle, à part les traits de ma personne, qui était indéniablement masculin, malgré leurs finesses. La voix qui lui parvenait était grave mais douce. Ses yeux remarquèrent que la peau de l'homme était lisse pur son âge. Mais un sorcier n'a pas la moindre ride avant ses 40 ans minimums. Pas une cicatrice ou la moindre imperfection. C'était un bel homme. Hermione s'approcha encore.

L'homme tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Des yeux gris qu'une seule personne encore vivante à la connaissance d'Hermione avaient. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta pour repartir beaucoup trop vite. L'échange ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Mais il paru aussi être long qu'une éternité pour Hermione. Un tourbillon de sensations diverses et violentes parcouraient son corps, courraient dans ses veines. De la rage, de l'incompréhension, un peu de joie, et une forte envie de pleurer. Mais la rage prédominait. Alors que Drago se levait pour se diriger vers elle, elle fit demi tour et s'engouffra hors de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas contrôler toutes ces émotions. C'était trop dur. Le revoir maintenant. Il n'avait même pas chercher à la voir, préférant taper la discute avec l'autre. Il l'avait donc oubliée. Leur amitié s'était envolée. Elle avait refusé de le croire, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Merlin, que cela faisait mal.

Elle courait dans les couloirs, ses larmes dévalant ses joues lisses. Elle eut la réflexion que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait pleurée. Elle crut entendre des pas derrière elle, aussi elle accélérât le rythme. Mais sa canne la gênait. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblirent de plus en plus. L'oxygène commençait à manquer dans ses poumons. Sa respiration était sifflante et lui brûlait la gorge. Une main se referma sur son bras. D'une brusque secousse, la personne la fit s'arrêter et se tourner. Elle se retrouva plaqué contre un corps musclé. Elle baissa les yeux redoutant de connaître l'identité de la personne. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse, tachant de reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes coulant toujours. Hermione sentait le souffle régulier de son poursuivant et son rythme cardiaque était calme. IL était en excellente forme.

Un peu calmée, elle sécha ses larmes. Hermione voulait profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Mais elle se força à reculer. Les jambes tremblante, et prenant appui sur sa canne, elle releva la tête, à la fois terrifiée et curieuse.

Drago la regardait, son regard gris rivé sur elle. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Qu'il avait changé depuis la guerre. Mais elle ne pus empêcher un flot de colère se déversait en elle :

-Malefoy. Où est la salle où se trouve mon fils ?

Drago frissonna face au ton froid et méprisant de la jeune femme. Un instant, il crût s'être retrouvé à Poudlard lorsqu'il se cherchait pour un rien. Il tâcha de ne pas y prendre compte. Mais comment réagir face à sa ? Une petite douleur pointa le bout de son nez dans la région de son cœur. Sous la forme d'un pincement. Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser et répliqua :

-Hermione. Suis moi.

Sa voix était chaleureuse, à l'exact opposé de celle d'Hermione.

Hermione ne dit rien se contentant de suivre le blond à travers les couloirs.

Drago s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et fit passer Hermione avant lui. Une fois la jeune femme entrée, il pénétra dans la pièce également et ferma la porte.

Hermione entra dans la pièce que lui indiquait Drago. Elle trouva étrange de ne pas voir les gamins, mais elle fut plus surprise encore quand elle entendit le bruit d'un verrou. Elle fit demi tour et tomba sur le regard gris de Drago. Comme d'habitude, elle ne réussit pas à lire ce qu'il ressentait. Le blond ayant toujours eu une personnalité trop complexe pour la jeune. Elle senti la colère influer dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'avait rien fait pour la revoir après toutes ces années où elle crut qu'ils étaient amis :

-Hermione, il faut que l'on parle.

-Je ne crois pas Malefoy. Maintenant, conduit moi à mon fils.

Piètre tentative de cacher ses sentiments. Et elle le savait. Parce qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il l'avait ignorée, pourquoi il l'avait oublié. Pourquoi cela faisait si mal :

-Si tu n'as rien à me dire, moi j'ai des tas de chose à te raconter. Il serait plus agréable pour toi de t'asseoir. L'histoire risque d'être un peu longue.

Docile, Hermione s'installa sur une chaise du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Confortablement installée, elle vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

Drago poussa un petit soupir, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il redressa la tête et rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Il s'installa à son tour.

Durant l'heure qui s'écoula, il parla de comment il avait ressentit ses années de détention durant la guerre, il lui raconta sa brève aventure avec Harry. Si brève qu'elle n'avait durée que quelques jours. Il lui raconta comment il avait raconté la mère de son fils qui n'était, en réalité qu'une aventure. Elle avait été tuée lors de la dernière bataille. Aramy avait été placé dans une famille le temps que Drago aie fait ses trois de prisons pour trahison. Il lui raconta sa vie et celle du monde sorcier.

Hermione écoutait avec passion. Mais Drago refusait de parler de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait ignorée durant ces dernières semaines. Son retour n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Lassée de ne pas savoir, Hermione se leva, ouvrit la porte d'un simple sortilège. Avant de partir, elle lâcha :

-Tu connais mon adresse et mon numéro. Quand tu aura décidé d'arrêter de mentir et de t'enfoncer dans ton mutisme, tu m'appelles et on pourra reparler.

Sur ceux, elle sorti, laissant le blond seul avec lui-même. Un elfe la mena jusqu'à son fils, puis jusqu'à la sorti.

Le cœur lourd, elle laissa la grande maison Drago derrière, tenant la main de son fils d'un côté et sa canne de l'autre.

_A suivre…_

Je ne sais pas comment sa s'appelle se genre de pull. En gros, il laisse les épaules découvertes.

Rappelle : Hermione c'est enfermé après la grande (et dernière) bataille. Max était alors âgé de 4 ans. Maintenant, il a dix ans. Hermione à 28 ans.

Désolée, mais je n'avais aucune idée pour les noms ! Durand, sa fait vraiment pitié, mais c'est un nom français donc voilà !

_Kikou ! alors heureuses ? J'ai fait un gros effort !6 pages, c'est pas rien !C'est Lana NEMESIS qui doit être content Elle qui réclame des chaps plus long ! Je ne sais pas encore la taille du prochain, mais cela m'étonnerai qu'il soit aussi long ! Néanmoins, attendez vous a des chaps plus long que les premiers !c'est promis !!!!_

_Bisous a tous, et n'oubliez pas une ch'tite review pour me remercier ! Sa ferait plaisir ! Enfin, tout dépend de votre envie d'avoir des chaps long ! _;)

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Lyzabeth_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello tout le monde!désolée de ne publier qu'aujourd'hui,mais hier, je n'était pas chez moi! J'était chez des gens que je ne connais pas et quin'avait pas d'ordi. Donc, impossible de publier. Sinon, j'ai retrouvée mon bel ordi qui est tout tout vide! Vas falloir que je remette toute mes images et mes sons et tout. Je dois avouer que c'est trés chiant.Mais, on fait avec. Allez, sans plus tarder,les **réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Bulle-de-savon:** exactement, la mère du gosse on s'en fout. Mais, j'ai décidé de raconter l'histoire de Drago par lui même. Sa va?tu suit? en gros, il va re-raconter son histoire a Hermione.Mais cette fois, si, on aura les détails! Comme sa, on se rendra compte, qu'Hermione ne ment!!!elle exagère peut être un peu,mais c'est qu'elle ressent. Alors voilà! Ce dialogue sera dans le chap 18 ou 19 je sais pas encore. Pour être honnête, j'ai complètement oubliée Pansy dans cette fic. De tout manière, je l'aime pas cette meuf!et question de retourner sur mon ordi, je ne peut pas m'en empêcher. J'aime trop lire vos reviews!!!!!Aleez, gros bisoux et bonne lecture!_

_**sweetsueno:** Oh la chance!19 a ton contrôle de math!!!!Moi, sa m'est jamais arrivée je crois!!!! Et wé, c'est peut être ma fic qui ta portée chance!!!Mais ne compte trop dessus comme même, tu pôurais déçu si t'a une mauvaise note a un otre contrôle!!! Ah oui, mon Dray! Moi aussi hje l'aime! D'ailleurs, hier, a 1h00 du mat' environs, j'ai imaginez une super scène avec lui et son, fils, sa va être trippant!!!Promis!Bonne lecture!_

_**Kitsune maeda:** oh!faut pas dire sa!!!J'aime bien ta version du journal moi! et ouis de quoi tu était sûtr???dis moi siou plait!!!_

_**Lyra parry:** Moi,je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lire ta fic! Franchement, elle est trop bien! alors, je devais en faire la pub! Faut qu'un max de gens la lisent!je te jure!Moi je te remercie de bien vouloir être encore ma bêta!Gros bisoux!_

_**Lana NEMESIS: **oui hein, j'ai fais des efforts!!!mais celui aussi il est bien comme chap, et le prochain aussi! J'adore le 16! C'est mon chap préferer!_

_**A tous, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!A la semaine prochaine!**_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 15 : Me comprendre pour avancer.

Samedi 13 février 2006

J'ai revu Drago hier. C'est le père d'Aramy. J'aurais dû m'en douter. La ressemblance est frappante pourtant. Il m'a parfaitement ignorée. Et ça m'a fait mal. Il est beau. Comme lorsqu'on était à Poudlard. Sauf que là, il était con. En fait, c'est un mélange. Il a le caractère qu'il avait durant la guerre. Sympa, gardant toujours ses remarques acides, mais elles ne blessaient plus à cause de son regard devenu doux, et de son corps d'ado. Bien sûr, il est beaucoup plus musclé. Je l'ai senti à travers ses vêtements !

Depuis que je l'ai revu, j'ai repensé à ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'a pris. Mais je me rends compte que ce qui me manque le plus… c'est Ron. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre sans lui. Il me manque tellement. Il me manque dans les émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je l'aime… je l'aimais tellement. La chaleur de ses étreintes, son humour, son odeur, son corps… Je me souviens que lorsqu'il me prenait dans ces bras, j'oubliais tout. Mon esprit à toujours été compliqué. Quand j'étais jeune, trop de chose y tournaient. Et c'est encore valable aujourd'hui. Je disais que trop de choses y tournaient donc. Il y avait ce sens aigüe du règlement, mes lectures et mes chansons préférées, etc... Comme dans la tête de tout ado. Le problème est que j'ai un esprit analytique complexe. Ce n'est pas une « vraie » maladie, c'est Ron qui a appelé ça comme ça. En fait, tout ce que je vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le décortiquer, d'en trouver tous les sens possibles et inimaginable. Cela va de même avec les paroles. Je n'y peux rien, je suis née comme ça. Et durant mon enfance, cela m'a profondément perturbée. A dix ans, j'ai remarqué que les relations entre mes parents se dégradaient même s'ils faisaient tout pour le cacher. Je l'ai remarqué à cause de mon esprit. Et j'avais raison, deux mois plus tard, ils se séparaient pour « réfléchir » à leur situation. Tout c'est arrangé avec la découverte de mes pouvoirs. Dans ma tête, tant que je n'avais pas trouvé n'importe quel sens à ce que j'entendais, touchais, sentais, je ne pouvais rien faire. Cela m'a causé de nombreuses insomnies et migraines. Certaines potions m'ont fait un bien fou au début puis leur effet c'est très vite estompé. Seuls les bras de Ron me permettaient de me reposer. Et cela me faisait tellement de bien. Imaginez vous, avec des chansons passant en boucle à fond dans votre tête. Et cela, tout au long de vos journées. Imaginez que vous passez tout votre temps à réfléchir. Trop de choses s'emmagasinant dans votre tête. Tout se bousculant dans un tourbillon trop rapide. Imaginez que l'on vous rejette parce que vous semblez être dans la lune tellement vous êtes profondément ancré dans vos pensées. J'ai fait beaucoup de dépressions, de crises d'angoisse ou de folie. Mais j'ai réussi à me calmer. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement et quelques médicaments que je prends quand je rechute.

Mais ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas trouvé une force dans mon malheur. Dans nos combats contre Voldemort, tout ce qui était superflu était rayé de mon cerveau. Ne restaient que les possibilités. Chaque chose était analysée puis classée par ordre d'importance. J'étais le cerveau. Tout passait par moi. Et peut être que cela valait mieux. Harry et Ron étaient les jambes, les bras, le culot qu'il fallait. Et Ron était mon remède. Il était la sécurité qu'il me fallait, il était celui pour qui j'étais faite. Mais je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Des bras pour me sécuriser et me calmer lors de mes cauchemars. Je dois retrouver de l'amour et en redonner. Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que c'est la vie. Parce que j'en ai envie.

La boutique a ouvert ce matin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Mais ils étaient là pour me voir et non pour les livres. Enfin, la plupart. Parce que j'ai réussi à vendre. J'ai aussi engagé trois vendeuses ce soir. Elles commenceront demain. Parce que cette journée m'a épuisée et que demain, je compte profiter de mon fils. Nous travaillerons tous les jourset nous roulerons pour les week ends. Il est même possible que j'engage des jeunes pour qu'ils ne travaillent que les week ends. Ainsi, mes vendeuses et moi-même pourrons profiter de ces deux jours pour nous reposer. On verra comment on s'organisera. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. J'organiserai une réunion Lundi pour discuter de ce problème.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisée. Je me laisse deux mois pour réussir à faire un bon chiffre d'affaire. Si cela ne marche pas, alors j'arrêterais. Mais sa m'embête parce que ça voudrait dire laisser tomber Ginny. Je ne lui ai toujours pas proposé d'être mon associée. Faut d'abord que sa marche.

Cette fois ci je m'arrête.

_A suivre…_

**Désolée, g pas le temps de faire de pub!!!snif**


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour bonjour!!!comment allez vous aujourd'hui? Moi sa peut allez. J'ai juste un probleme. Je ne sais pas si je publierai la semaine prochaine. Tout simplement, parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'avancer cette fic. Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promet rien. Je suis vraiment désolée. _

_**réponses aux reviews:**_

_**sweetsueno: **Oui, Hermione a vraiment besoin d'amour! C'est pour sa que Dray est là!! lol! Parce que Dray, c'est mon homme!NA!_

_**Bulle-de-savon: **Non, je l'aime bien et je l'aime pas. En fait, dans les livre je la trouve trop salope et dans les fic, elle me fait tripper a passer par une bouffone! Non, Mione n'en a pas marre de parler de Ron. C'était son grand amour, et on n'en guerri jamais tout a fait. Je peut te dire que moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir retrouver mon pc!!!!_

_**Kitsune maeda:** En même temps, c'était facilement remarquable qu'Aramy soit le fils de Dray!!! Ce que j'ai mis sur ta fic, je le pense, elle est super!!!Je pense que j'en ferais la pub a moin prochain chap!!!Parce que je l'adore!!! Gros kiss_

_**Lana NEMESIS:** oui, se chap est plus long. PROMIS!!!_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 16 : La boutique

Lundi 15 février 2006

Il a plu hier. Mais cela ne nous a pas freinés Max et moi. Nous sommes allés du côté moldu de Londres. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à regarder les gens marcher à pas pressés, blottis sous leurs parapluies, évitant de marcher dans les flaques pour ne pas salir leurs belles chaussures cirées. La plupart étaient des cadres un peu trop imbus d'eux même. Max et moi avons regardé un film au cinéma puis avons mangé dans un fast food.

On s'est bien amusés.

Exceptionnellement, j'ai amené mon journal à la librairie. Actuellement, il est 19h00. Nous fermons a 19h30 et la réunion est programmée juste après. J'aime regarder les clients déambuler dans ma boutique. La plupart sont des jeunes à la recherche de rêve. Parce que je me dis que ce que je vends, c'est du rêve. C'est la possibilité de s'évader dans un autre monde en ouvrant un livre. Et puis ils sont gentils. Plusieurs viendront à la rencontre de vendredi. J'en ai déjà parlé, c'est pour faire découvrir les nouveaux livres sortis. En parlant de livres, il faut que j'en retrouve à lire. J'ai fini le dernier. C'était un roman moldu très réussi. Je le proposerai vendredi.

OooOOooO

Hermione ferma son journal le temps de s'occuper d'un de ses clients. Curieuse, Ginny, qui traînait par là, s'approcha pour regarder le cahier dans lequel Hermione écrivait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand quelqu'un lui arracha le livre des mains.

La rouquine fit demi tour et tomba sur le regard furieux de son amie. Elle tenta un petit sourire d'excuse qui ne marcha absolument pas :

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Demanda Hermione en contournant le comptoir pour enregistrer une commande, alors que le tintement léger de la sonnette annonçait la sortie de son client.

-Oh… euh… rien… Ton livre traînait et je voulais le ranger… Balbutia Ginny en rougissant et souriant pitoyablement.

-Ouais. Accepta Hermione, sceptique.

Voyant que l'incident était clos, Ginny s'appuya sur le comptoir en face de son aînée, un sourire curieux ornant ses lèvres :

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Je peux lire ?

- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. Quant à le lire, on verra, peut être… Dis, j'ai eu une super idée. Qu'est-ce que tu penses si je tentais de monter une maison d'édition ? Ça pourrait être sympa non ? Et puis, ça pourrait donner leur chance aux apprentis auteurs, dessinateurs et tout !!! S'exclama Hermione soudain excitée de parler de son idée.

-Oh Hermione ! Du calme ! Tu as déjà beaucoup à faire dans ta boutique ! Et où trouveras-tu les fonds ? La modéra la rouquine, légèrement amusée par la bonne humeur enfantine de son amie.

- Les fonds ce n'est pas un problème. Et puis sa donnerait une chance à plein de gens ! Ose me dire que tu ne rêverais pas de tomber sur une boîte prête à t'engager pour tes dessins ! Et si je trouvais un ou une associée… Glissa Hermione, persuasive.

-Serait-ce une proposition ?

-Voudrais-tu que s'en soit une ?

-…

-Ecoute, ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur. J'ai juste besoin d'une aide. Si tu deviens mon associée, tu travailleras pour moi, tu auras un bon salaire et au bout d'un moment, quand tu auras assez d'argent pour te lancer, on te trouvera une remplaçante ou un remplaçant. Ca te va ?

-Mouais… Marmonna Ginny, pas très convaincue.

-Je te donne une chance, tu es libre de la refuser, mais je te conseille d'y réfléchir.

-D'accord, j'accepte. T'as raison, j'ai pas trop le choix. J'ai plus d'argent. Mais dès que je peux, je me retire, on est bien d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Hermione heureuse.

La jeune femme fit un geste négligent de la baguette et un parchemin apparut, qu'elle tendit à Ginny. La jeune fille le lut avec minutie. Ne trouvant rien à y redire, elle apposa sa signature en bas du document, à côté de celle d'Hermione. Un sourire lui échappa face à la prévenance de son amie.

Hermione s'en saisit et le rangea précieusement à l'aide d'un sort. Sa montre sonna, indiquant l'heure de la fermeture. Il s'était passé plus de temps qu'elles ne l'auraient cru. Hermione ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers ses vendeuses :

-Bon, la réunion va commencer, on va se mettre dans le coin lecture d'accord ? Ce sera plus agréable.

Les vendeuses acquiescèrent et suivirent leur patronne. Dans le coin, elles rejoignirent Ginny qui avait déjà pris ses aises. Hermione s'avachit dans un fauteuil particulièrement confortable alors que les jeunes femmes mal à l'aise se tenaient droites :

-Relaxez-vous les filles. On va passer un bon bout de temps ensemble alors je crois qu'on peut se permettre de se laissez aller quand on ne travaille pas !

Les vendeuses sourirent aux paroles de leur patronne et se décontractèrent. Hermione sourit à leur attention :

-Bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler de votre emploi dans cette librairie. Alors voilà, je suis votre patronne, mais nous avons le même âge (ou presque) donc appelez-moi Hermione. Je n'ai pas 80 ans, vous pouvez donc me tutoyer. Est-ce que je peux en faire de même pour vous ?

Les vendeuses hochèrent la tête, lui donnant leurs consentements :

-Parfait ! Ginny est ma nouvelle assistante. Elle s'occupera de tout ce qui est déco, vitrine ou autre. Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez nous voir. Ne soyez pas sévères avec les clients, considérez-les comme des amis, s'ils vous causeent le moindre problème, je le répète, mais venez me voir moi ou Ginny. On est comme une grande famille. Et j'aimerais qu'il y est une bonne ambiance entre nous. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir votre situation familiale, si vous avez de quelconques problèmes ou n'importe quoi. Vous n'êtes pas obligées de me le dire, mais ça serait bien.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés court et châtains s'agita quelque peu. Elle avait de beaux yeux marron faits pour rire. Elle avait le teint pâle et la mine bonne. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Hermione, elle mesurait 1m70. Ses longues jambes se terminaient par de belles chaussures à talon aiguille, la grandissant encore un peu. Elle était très jolie, mais ce qui avait attiré Hermione c'était le soin presque maniaque qu'elle vouait a sa tenue, preuve d'un esprit organisé. Exactement ce dont Hermione avait besoin :

- Et bien je m'appelle Marie, je n'ai pas de problème particulier, peut être un d'argent, mais je compte bien garder mon emploi. Euh… Mon mari est décédé durant la guerre.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-34 ans, Hermione.

-D'accord, as-tu des enfants ?

-Une fille, elle s'appelle Elsa, elle à 14 ans.

-Bien une autre ?

La plus jeune du groupe se lança. Elle avait les cheveux dégradés courts et bruns avec le bout des mèches rouge. Elle avait un piercing très discret sur le nez. Ses yeux rieurs démentaient son apparence rebelle et négligée. Beaucoup de personnes auraient trouvé déplacée une personne aussi négligée qu'elle dans une librairie. Mais si Hermione l'avait recrutée, c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison. La jeune fille lui plaisait énormément et avait un grand sens de l'humour :

-Moi c'est Sophie. J'ai 23 ans et c'est mon premier vrai job. Mon seul souci, c'est de boucler mes fin de mois, parce que mon petit ami n'arrive pas à trouver de boulot. Le monde magique n'a pas vraiment besoin d'employer. Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je crois que c'est tout.

Hermione lui sourit et posa son regard sur sa troisième vendeuse.

La jeune femme avait de fines lunettes encadrant parfaitement son visage fin. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et faisaient de petites boucles méchées de rose, noir et blanc. Mais on devinait que sa couleur naturelle était le châtain. Il se dégageait de sa petite personne une aura de petite folie. Comme si elle était plongée dans un autre monde. Un monde doux et léger comme un rêve. Un petit sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres fines. Des cernes sous ses yeux bleus piquetés d'or dévoilaient un manque sommeil :

-Moi c'est Darla. J'ai 26 ans. J'ai pas de problème particulier a part de légères insomnies qui surviennent de temps à autre. Mon seul véritable souci est que je lis trop. Cela m'empêche de voir des gens. Mais j'ai quelques amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Je vis seule et je n'ai pas d'enfant. Expliqua Darla, d'une voix douce et posée.

-Bien. Sourit Hermione. Ginny ?

-Hein ? Ah oui… Bah je m'appelle Ginny, j'ai 27 ans, je veux êtres styliste et si je suis là c'est que j'ai pas un rond pour démarrer. Hermione m'a gentiment proposé de l'aider. Je suis une Weasley. Mais vous devez le savoir. Je n'ai pas de problème particulier et je n'ai ni enfant ni compagnon.

-Ok, c'est à moi. Donc bah moi c'est Hermione. J'ai 28 ans, je suis la patronne ! J'ai un enfant de 10, Max et je suis veuve, mais ça tout le monde le sait. Mais ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent. S'il y a cette réunion ce soir c'est que j'ai un petit problème. Je ne sais pas encore comment bien gérer les emplois du temps. Etant mère, je voudrais avoir mes week ends de libre. Qui les veut ? (les vendeuses, sauf Marie, levèrent les mains) Bien, Marie, tu veux bien travailler le week ends ? Tu auras donc ton Lundi et ton Mardi de libres. J'engagerai des jeunes pour les week ends, il faudra les aider, mais ça leur fera un peu d'argent. Quelqu'un a des noms ?

La réunion continua pendant environ 30 minutes où le thème des rencontres pour les livres fut amené. Les dates furent fixées.

Enfin, à 21h00, Hermione transplana chez elle, son journal sous le bras. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit tout habillée.

_A suivre…_

Lyzabeth

**pub fic!!!!!!!!**

**La voix des Anges **

Auteur: Kristana

catégorie: Slash HP/DM Romance

résumé: Depuis son entrée en septième année à Poudlard, les nuits d'Harry sont bercées par une douce et paisible voix... Celle d'un ange pensetil... Un ange blond

Avis: Trés jolies fic que je vous conseil. Enfin, pour ceux qui aime les slash!!


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut je suis désolée pour le retard j'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps alors place aux **réponses au reviews** _

_**Sweetsueno : **merci, j'essaye de faire des chap un peu plus long parce que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir et aussi parce j'ai plus de truc a dire car maintenant y a MON Drago dans la place !_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** merci, ma meilleure pote m'a dis que mon style avait un peu changer par rapport a ce que j'écrit en général. Alors quand elle m'a dit sa, j'ai eu un gros doute. Surtout q'en ce moment, je n'ai plus trop l'accés a l'ordi alors aucune de mes fics n'avancent. Je vais essayer de l'avancer un max demain vu que j'a pas mal de trou dans mon emploi du temps, mais si je ne peux pas, je publierai samedie prochain et pas dans deux semaine. Donc, je stresse un peu. J'espère m'en sortir. Gros bisoux_

_**Kitsune Maeda :** Alors comme sa, ta la flemme ?! J'suis heureuse de voir que cela n'arrive pas qu'a moi !_

_**Bestofdracohermy :** Je n'avais jamais de tes reviews, est-ce que tu viens de commencer qa me lire ? Si c'est le cas, bienvenu !_

_**Lana NEMESIS : ** Normalement, Drago est là. Je ne me souvient plus trop du chap alors je ne peux pas trop te dire (ou la honte a moi !)J'espère que sa te plaira encore. Gros kissou !_

_**Je voudrait adresser un dernier gros remerciement a ma beta !Merci ma Lyra** !_

Lyzabeth 

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 17 : Quand l'ennemi réapparaît

Mardi 16 février 2006

J'ai eu une réunion avec les filles hier. On a convenu que j'embaucherai deux ou trois jeunes pour les week-ends. J'aime beaucoup cette idée, elle permet à des jeunes de se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Ça les aidera aussi à apprendre les vies adultes et à faire des connaissances. Oui, décidément, j'aime beaucoup cette idée. Ginny a accepté d'être mon associée. J'en suis heureuse. Je devais lui proposer beaucoup plus tard, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je veux mettre en route le projet de maison d'édition le plus rapidement possible. J'ai remarqué que la plupart des livres sorciers étaient des manuels scolaires ou pour l'apprentissage personnel. Il y a très peu de romans. Les sorciers n'ont peut-être pas à développer leur imaginaire comme les moldus, puisqu'ils vivent dans la magie. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord. Un livre, un bon roman, c'est du rêve. Je veux que les sorciers rêvent eux aussi. Je vais tout faire pour ouvrir cette maison d'édition. Que Ginny soit d'accord ou non.

Ce matin, je suis passée chez le notaire pour rectifier mon testament. Certains peuvent y voir du pessimisme, moi, j'y vois de l'assurance. C'est comme ça. J'ai toujours privilégié l'assurance.

J'entends le gong qui m'annonce qu'il est 18h00. C'est une nouvelle horloge que je viens d'acheter. Domby vient d'apparaître. Apparemment, quelqu'un veut me voir. Je me demande qui c'est…

**OooOooO**

La couverture du journal fut rabattue sèchement. Hermione, en colère d'être sortie de son écriture, se leva rudement, attrapa sa canne dans un geste machinal et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide, démontrant sa frustration. Ecrire dans son journal était devenu quotidien et elle ne supportait pas d'être dérangée quand elle écrivait. C'était le seul exutoire qu'elle avait trouvée. Le seul moyen de relâcher la pression. De s'oublier un peu pour oublier la douleur. Dans le couloir, elle entendit la télé de la chambre de Max brailler. Un pâle sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qui avait trait à son fils la calmait. Elle continua son chemin, s'appuyant à peine sur sa canne. Elle descendit les escaliers et longea un autre couloir la menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle entendait à peine les petits pas de Domby derrière elle. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Lentement, elle se rapprochait de la porte. Et plus elle s'en approchait, plus un malaise la submergeait. Arrivée devant la porte, elle soupira, tentant vainement d'évacuer la tension qu'elle ressentait. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Drago, elle ressentait la même chose lorsqu'on sonnait chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle voulait le revoir ou non. La sonnette retentit, la faisant sursauter. Apparemment, son visiteur s'impatientait. Elle prit sa respiration et ouvrit.

Le battant de bois pivota sans faire le moindre bruit. Sur le palier se tenait un jeune homme de son âge, des mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux qu'elle savait gris :

-Drago ?

Le jeune homme sourit au ton surpris d'Hermione. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tard :

-Heureux que tu te souviennes enfin de mon prénom, répondit Drago, toujours souriant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se rappela que la dernière fois, elle n'avait fait que l'appeler par son nom :

-Oh ça ?! C'est parce que tu m'as surprise, répliqua simplement Hermione, légèrement dédaigneuse.

Drago se rembrunit aussitôt. Ses mots le blessaient, plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Un silence s'installa. Hermione fixait intensément Drago et ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard :

-Bon. Puis-je avoir le motif qui me vaut le déplaisir de te revoir ? Demanda froidement Hermione.

Drago frissonna, mais tenta de le cacher. Il ne reconnaissait plus Hermione. Elle était tellement froide. Lui en voulait-elle à se point ? Le ton froid qu'avait employé son amie le faisait culpabiliser face à sa trop longue absence. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de ne jamais la revoir. Il retint à grande peine un rire amer. Depuis quand obéissait-il au bon vouloir des autres ? Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Et ne plus la voir était devenu chaque jour un peu plus pesant. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était faible. Face à elle du moins… :

-Malefoy ! Je te parle ! Tu pourrais répondre au moins ! Oh ! Excuse moi, tu préfères le silence !

Il baissa la tête. Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans ses paroles, tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ? Il l'entendit reculer. Il releva la tête et la vit entrain de lui claquer la porte au nez. Avant qu'elle ait pu finir son entreprise, il posa une main sur le battant, arrêtant la fermeture :

-Attends ! Je suis venu pour te parler.

D'abord, il n'y eut aucune réaction, puis la porte se rouvrit laissant apparaître le visage d'Hermione :

- Et bien parle au lieu de rester planter là à regarder le sol!

-Aramy voudrait que Max vienne dormir chez nous. Bien entendu, tu peux venir.

Hermione se recula légèrement, stupéfaite. Puis, le plaisir de le rembarrer la submergea. Elle balança son poids sur sa jambe droite, la gauche tendue, la hanche droite plus haute que l'autre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa main droite tenant toujours sa canne, une expression faussement désolée plaquée sur le visage :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, crois moi, mais on est en semaine. Max ne peut sortir que les week-ends, répondit Hermione, d'une voix pas du tout désolée.

-Hermione ! Demain on est mercredi ! Ils n'ont pas d'école ! Laisse-le vivre ! Max venait souvent à la maison lorsque…

-Lorsque quoi ? Dis-le ! Lorsque je m'enfermais délibérément dans ma chambre ! Vas-y dis-le !!!

-Lorsque tu t'enfermais dans ta chambre délibérément, cracha Drago à contre cœur.

-Bien, accepta Hermione apparemment satisfaite. Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais plutôt à Max.

Elle allait appeler Domby pour qu'il aille chercher Max, mais se ravisa. Elle avait envie de lui faire une petite farce. Il lui avait caché qu'il était allé chez Aramy, ce n'était qu'une petite vengeance. Drago vit son interlocutrice prendre sa baguette. Il eu un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme :

-T'inquiète j'ai autre chose à faire que t'attaquer, lui lança t-elle, ironique.

Drago grogna mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il observa ce que la jeune femme faisait. Il voyait bien le petit regard espiègle qu'elle tentait de lui cacher.

Hermione fit quelques gestes compliqués de sa baguette. Peu a peu, une brume apparut à côté d'elle. Hermione baissa sa baguette et regarda la brume former une silhouette. La silhouette grandit, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'Hermione. La silhouette s'amincit. En quelques secondes, et sous les yeux stupéfiaient de Drago, se tenait la copie parfaite d'Hermione. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils à son double puis sourit et hocha la tête. Sans une parole, le clone d'Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

Hermione, ignorant royalement Drago, se tourna vers le mur. Avisant un miroir en forme de soleil, elle mima de se recoiffer. Puis elle leva le bras et pointa sa baguette sur le miroir. Un rayon bleu percuta le miroir et s'enfonça doucement dans la surface réfléchissante. Aussitôt, l'image se troubla. Une nouvelle image apparut, montrant la vision de son clone. Toute à son occupation, elle lança sans regarder l'ancien Serpentard :

-Entre ! La porte fait des courants d'air !

Drago sourit et entra dans la demeure. Il n'avait pas vu où Hermione avait lancé son sort, mais il était presser de savoir quel tour elle préparait à son fils. Il sourit en voyant l'image du miroir. Il sentit qu'il allait bien rire !

Le clone s'arrêta devant une porte. Et ne bougea plus. Mince, Hermione avait oublié que les illusions ne pouvaient toucher la matière. Ils n'étaient qu'une représentation ! Rien d'autre :

-Domby !

L'elfe apparu devant sa maîtresse dans un petit « pop » :

-Oui Hermione ?

-Je voudrais que tu frappe et ouvre la porte de Max sans te faire voir de lui. D'accord ?

-Oui madame ! Confirma Domby en disparaissant.

Hermione soupira. Quand son elfe allait-il l'appeler juste par son prénom ? Un peu contrariée, Hermione reporta son attention sur le miroir ou Domby venait d'ouvrir la porte. L'elfe disparut aussitôt ne laissant que l'illusion d'Hermione.

Hermione vit avec joie son fils crier de joie en voyant sa mère et se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait souvent cette réaction en la voyant.

Elle fut écroulée quand Max traversa son illusion. L'image d'Hermione fit demi tour, permettant à elle et Drago de voir la mine catastrophée de Max. Son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux bleu se remplirent de larmes. Des mots muets s'échappèrent en catastrophe de la bouche du petit rouquin. A côté de Drago, Hermione rigola comme si elle comprenait ce que disait son fils. Drago l'entendit chuchoter, son visage toujours concentré sur le miroir :

-Mais non ! Bougre d'idiot ! Je suis en bas, descends, j'ai à te parler.

Max sourit puis son visage se fit plus dur au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la supercherie. Le petit rouquin se leva et suivit l'illusion d'Hermione.

Toujours souriante, Hermione décrocha son regard du miroir et se tourna vers Drago. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un petit sourire en coin. Cependant, elle n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que le rouquin avait si peur que ça de la perdre. Elle agita la baguette et l'image de la vision de l'illusion s'évanouit, ne laissant que l'image d'elle et de Drago.

Ils attendirent un peu, puis Max arriva. Le petit garçon n'adressa qu'un regard de reproche à sa mère. Hermione en fut déstabilisée, mais se reprit assez vite. Elle se baissa à la hauteur de son fils, lui fit un petit sourire et un bisou sur sa joue :

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis, dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui souriant tendrement.

Max ne put lui faire la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Max se tourna vers Drago :

-Drago ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Aramy a encore fait des bêtises ? Oh le vilain garçon ! Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec moi ! Promis ! Lança Max d'une petite voix, une expression angélique sur le visage qui ne trompait personne.

Drago le regarda un instant, interdit puis… éclata de rire. Décidemment, il adorait se petit. Et dire qu'au début il lui reprochait de pervertir son fils ! Il s'en était passé du temps depuis ! Il se souviendrait toujours de tout ce que le garçon lui avait fait voir. Comme l'importance de faire des bêtises ou de petites farces ! L'importance d'entendre des gamins rire. Il se souvenait de la manière dont Max avait tout perturbé, comme une tornade, il avait laissé un champ de ruines sur son passage. Mais il avait aidé à tout reconstruire, apportant de la joie, des rires, de la gaieté. Transformant en immense terrain de jeux son trop grand manoir. Il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. C'était grâce à Max que lui et Aramy avait de réelles relations. Des sentiments forts le retenaient à son fils. Ils avaient une vraie complicité. Complicité qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec son propre père :

-Non… Je me fiche des bêtises que vous pouvez faire tous les deux! Aramy te propose de venir dormir chez nous. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Max hésita et regarda sa mère, cherchant une quelconque réponse. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, son sac serait déjà fait :

-Maman ?

-Chéri, c'est à toi que l'on demande, répondit doucement Hermione.

Max pris sa respiration et accepta la proposition. Aussitôt sa réponse donnée, il se rua dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac. Il ne vit pas le visage de sa mère se décomposer.

Drago lui adressa un petit regard. Elle frissonna sous la beauté de ses yeux gris. Vaincue, elle tourna les talons, monta les escalier et gagna sa chambre, suivie de Drago. Elle sentait son regard posé sur sa nuque mais elle réprima un nouveau frisson. En elle chantait une douce litanie, reflétant un mauvais présage (1): « _Non, je vous en supplie… Tout sauf ça…je vous en supplie…C'est trop tôt…Non…_ »

_A suivre…_

(1) Mauvaise présage, sa dépend pour qui… ;)

Pub fic 

Titre : Le journal d'hermione

Auteur : Kitsune Maeda

Résumé : 7 fic parle du passé d'Hermione et donc des autres, elle explik tout mais surtout son amour pour Drago M. lisez SVP et dites moi ske vous en pensez

Avis : C'est un journal d'Hermione (comme son nom l'indique). Moi, j'adore. Bon, le début est un peu rapide, mais sa va. J'attend la suite avec impatience !


	18. Chapter 18

_Bon et bien me revoila pour une nouvelle publication. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai réussie a taper le chapitre 19 il y aura donc une publication la semaine prochaine. Enfin, normalement ! Il est court, c'est vrai, mais c'est mieux que rien._

_Bon, **réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Bestofdracohermy :** Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de me lire. Tu peux pas savoir combien sa me fait plaisir. Est-ce que toi aussi tu écris ? Parce que là, j'ai pu de fic à lire alors, si tu en écris ou si tu peux m'en conseiller, je suis preneuse. _

_**Bulle-de-savon :** Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma phrase ? Elle est très bien d'abord ! Et pis, tu te pose quoi comme questions ? a ton avis, qu'est-ce qui peut bouleverser Mione a ce point ??? Réfléchi, le réponse et facile a trouver._

_**Sweetsueno :** Oui elle a de la chance !! Enfin, sa dépend les point de vue…En tout cas, sa fait notre plaisir (quoique, j'ai été vache !) _

_**Lana NEMESIS :** ma grande Lana, tout d'abord, merci de ton soutient et de ta fidélité. Mais je ne suis pas démotivée a écrire cette fic. Au contraire, je veux absolument la finir. Mon problème ce sont mes résulta scolaire. Pas assez élever pour ma mère. Ce qui fait que j'ai un accès ultra limité a l'ordi. A peine si je peux voir mes messages le soir. Donc, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire ! Il se peut donc que raccourcisse mes chap a l'extrême (tu verra le prochain) pour pouvoir continuer tout les semaines. J'en suis désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen en attendant les vacances, où j'aurais plus de libertés._

_Je voulais vous remercier, ceux qui me lisent sans laissez de review et ceux qui en laisse. A bientôt_

_Lyzabeth _

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 18 : Chez toi

-Hermione, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Euh… Non, c'est bon on peut y aller Monsieur-je-suis-pressé Malefoy ! Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir las et baissa les yeux un moment. Mais il se reprit et releva la tête :

-Bien, Max, t'es prêt ?

-Ouais Drago.

-Parfait, on se retrouve devant le manoir. Hermione, ravi que tu ais pris ton journal.

Et il disparut dans un « pop ». Hermione resta clouée sur place. Comment savait-il ? Elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas rentrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle faisait son sac. Se pourrait-il que…

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne part plus ?

Hermione baissa la tête et plongea dans le regard bleu et légèrement triste de son fils. Elle lui sourit doucement :

-Non, accroche-toi bien, on y va.

Max serra un peu plus fort la main de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Bientôt il ressentit le froid intense et oppressant du transplanage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait devant Drago. Il voulut sourire à sa mère, mais il vit que celle-ci était plus occupée à tuer le père de son ami du regard. Il accentua légèrement la pression de sa main pour relaxer sa mère. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Max sentit son cœur se serrer de joie. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, sa mère. La voir avec son regard triste lui faisait mal. Mais malgré la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux marrons, il percevait une grande douceur qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

-Suivez moi.

Hermione, tenant toujours son fils par la main, s'engagea après Drago. Ils traversèrent le jardin en silence et arrivèrent devant la porte. Hermione rongeait son frein. Elle était à deux doigts de sauter sur Drago pour lui arracher le pourquoi du comment. Drago les fit entrer dans sa demeure. Un elfe apparut, différent de celui de la dernière fois. Le serviteur leur prit leurs manteaux. Max força sa mère à se baisser et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue. Hermione lui sourit. Max lui fit un petit signe de la main et emprunta un couloir. Une fois son fils hors de vue, Hermione se retourna vers Drago, les poings sur les hanches, un air furieux fixé sur son visage :

-Explique !

Drago, nullement impressionné par cet éclat et par l'ordre, lui lança un sourire ironique :

-Expliquer quoi Hermione ? Demanda t-il suavement en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

Un moment déstabilisée par le ton et l'approche de se « traître », Hermione ne sut quoi répliquer. Mais elle respira à fond et prit la parole :

-Pour mon journal. J'en ai parlé à personne.

-Voyons, Hermione, il est évident que tu as un journal. Toutes les filles dans ton style en ont.

-Comment ça « dans mon style » ? Demanda trop calmement Hermione en plissant les yeux.

Drago s'arrêta. Il ne connaissait que trop bien se visage. Il ne devait pas pousser le bouchon plus loin. Prudemment, il lui sourit et se tourna vers une porte :

-Malefoy !!! La discussion n'est pas finie ! Reviens là !

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être plus à l'aise pour « discuter » avec toi, répondit le jeune homme sans même se retourner, avançant toujours vers la porte.

-Et si je ne veux pas bouger ?

-Alors la discussion est close.

Hermione, furieuse, se décida à suivre Malefoy en fulminant. Malefoy devant elle, ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce aux teintes rouges. Un bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des dossiers y étaient rangés avec soin. Une bibliothèque en métal courrait sur le mur du fond. Le bas était plein à craquer de dossiers plus ou moins volumineux. Le reste était rempli de livres rangés avec un soin maniaque. Un tapis bordeaux s'étalait devant le bureau.

Drago contourna le bureau et s'assit dans le siège de PDG moldu. Il invita Hermione a s'installer dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir positionnés devant la cheminer où ronflait un feu, dont la lumière était le seul éclairage de la pièce. Hermione s'assit et plongea son regard dans les flammes. Drago observa un moment la lumière orangée danser sur le visage de son amie. Un silence s'abattit sur les deux personnes. Ce fut Drago qui le rompit :

-Bien Hermione, vas-y, pose tes questions.

Hermione arracha son regard de sa contemplation et le posa sur Malefoy. Devant ses yeux brillaient des flammes bleues qui l'empêchaient de bien voir. Elle cligna plusieurs des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'empreinte du feu disparaisse de sa rétine. Enfin, elle concéda à répondre au « traître » :

-Raconte-moi... Raconte-moi tout.

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Je dois dire que j'ai hésité à publier. Et oui ! Encore ! Mais pas pour les raisons habituelles ! C'est juste que je voulais publier Lundi, parce que lundi, c'est **mon ANNIVERSAIRE**! Et oui ! Je vais enfin prendre 17 ans !!!! Mais, faut croire que j'ai un grand cœur. Et aussi c'est que je risque de me faire échapper par ma grande Lana qui ma fait très clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait la suite. Alors la voila !_

_Mais d'abord**, réponse au reviews** :_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** T'es pommée ? C'est pas cool sa ! Si tu veux des explication, di exactement se que tu comprend pas, comme sa, j'essayerai d'éclaircir les choses dans le prochain chapitre !! Mais si tu ne comprends pas la fin de ce chap, c'est tout a fait normal. Ma bêta non plus ne le pas compris. Vous aurez l'explication dans le chap prochain (normalement) !_

_**Bestofdracohermy :** Sa va peut être te choquer, mais, je préfère_ _les slash HPDM. C'est chelou je sais, mais je trouve que Harry et Drago vont trop bien ensemble. Cependant, je lis aussi des HGDM, alors, si tu pouvais me donner les titres de tes fics, j'voudrais bien les voir. Parce que, je suis toujours à la recherche de nouvelle fic._

_**Sweetsueno : **non, non, je ne suis pas corruptible ! et les yeux de chien battu ne me font rien !lol ! Je sais, je suis une insensible ! Non, c'est pas tout a fait vrai, je craque trop quand on me laisse des reviews dans ton style ! C'est vrai ! J'ai failli poster en avance ! Mais j'ai une volonté de fer !lol ! et j'ai pas craqué ! Mais voilà enfin la suite !!! Bon, elle est toute aussi courte que le chap précédent, mais je pouvais pas faire plus long désolée ! Allez, bonne lecture et a la semaine prochaine !_

_**Lana NEMESIS :** Je sais pas si je devrait ce petit mot puisque tu ne ma pas laissé de review. Mais, je ne peux pas résister ! Voila la suite comme tu me la demander. Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais je n'aime pas se chap, alors dis moi ce que tu en pense. Juste pour voir si je me suis planter ou pas. Gros kiss ma grande Lana !_

_**Kitsune Maeda :** Salut, je ne sais pas si tu lira se chap, mais je voulait savoir se que tu devenait. Parce que je commence a m'impatienter. Quand postera tu la suite de ta fic ???? c'est vrai quoi ! J'adore !je veux la suite !!!!_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 19 : Révélations

Drago passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quelque part dans le manoir, une horloge sonna, indiquant qu'il était onze heures :

-Il me semble que je t'ai déjà tout raconté, non ? Tenta t-il vainement.

-J'm'en fiche. Dis-moi tout.

-D'accord, soupira de nouveau Drago.

Il marqua une pause pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il remarqua vaguement un éclat dans les yeux d'Hermione :

-Je suis sorti avec Harry pendant trois ou quatre jours. On peut dire que c'était une aventure sans lendemain ou presque. C'était passionnel. Mais il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre nous. C'était purement sexuel. Peu après notre rupture, j'ai rencontré une fille. C'était au square. Un peu moins d'un an après la mort de Ron. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. J'ai continué à fréquenter d'autres filles. Et puis, il y a eu la dernière bataille. J'étais un infirmier, mais ça, tu le sais. A la fin, tu t'es retirée dans ta maison. J'ai été acquitté par le ministère, mais ça n'a pas été facile. C'est après mon acquittement que j'ai appris que j'avais un enfant en bas âge. Ça a été très dur. J'ai dû me « ranger » et apprendre à élever mon fils tout seul. Ça a été dur au début. Puis j'ai pris confiance en moi. Entre Aramy et moi ce n'était pas la complicité que je rêvais d'avoir avec mon enfant lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais ça marchait. Tout s'est amélioré avec l'arrivée de Max. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était ton fils. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu avoir de tes nouvelles assez régulièrement. Je crois que c'est tout.

Il ferma la bouche. Il n'avait pas quitté le regard d'Hermione durant son explication, ne voulant rater aucune de ses émotions. Hélas, avec les années, elle avait appris à ne plus les montrer:

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua enfin Hermione après un court silence.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Relança Drago, un peu perdu par la nuance de reproche cachée dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Demanda Hermione avec une touche de tristesse.

-Tu m'aurais rejeté. A quoi cela aurait servi ? Tu m'aurais lancé des trucs mauvais à la gueule, je t'en aurais voulut, et ça en aurait été fini de notre amitié. Ça, je voulais l'éviter à tout pris.

Hermione plissa le nez peu convaincu. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Drago la regarda faire sans bouger. Il la vit se figer devant la sortie. Hermione se retourna vers le blond et s'adressa à lui d'un ton distant qui provoqua un léger pincement au cœur de son interlocuteur :

-Bon, tu bouges Malefoy ? J'aimerai bien savoir où je dors.

L'ancien serpentard retint à grand-peine un soupir peiné. Las, il se leva et rejoignit Hermione. Il passa devant elle et, sans un geste pour elle, la dépassa, ouvrit la porte et continua son chemin. Hermione le suivit. Ils marchèrent dans de longs couloirs bardés de portes, seulement illuminés par de vieilles torches. Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant le trajet. Enfin, Drago s'arrêta devant une large porte en bois clair et s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte et entra sans un regard pour Drago.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago posa les mains sur le battant, laissa tomber sa tête et soupira. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi puis, résigné, il s'écarta de la porte et, passant une main lourde devant son visage, il prit le chemin de sa propre chambre.

Hermione écrivit la date dans son journal. Un mot vint compléter le résumé de sa journée : « _Drago_ ». IL posa doucement sa plume et rangea son journal. D'un coup de baguette, elle se changea en pyjama puis se glissa entre les couverte et éteignit sa lumière.

Derrière une porte entrouverte, un œil bleu brilla de détermination. Sans un bruit, les torches s'éteignirent. Le manoir plongea dans le noir. On entendit à peine un léger grincement de gonds.

Quelque part, un sourire se dessina sur des lèvres… Et un mot sans échappa…_Bientôt…_

_A suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon, que dire cette semaine? J'ai eu 17 ans! Et aucune de vous ne m'a souhaité mon anniv'! sniff! Mais c'est pas grave. Sinon, cette semaine, j'ai eu de nouvelle lectrice (merci merci!!!)et j'me suis fais engueuler (comme la moitié de ma classe) parce qu'on été au concert du lycée alors qu'aurai du aller en physique. J'm'en fous, parce que j'me suis éclater! Enfin, bref, je me suis ruinée pour un magasine! Vous imaginez? 5.95 € pour un mag! C'est vachement cher!! Mais je regrette pas non plus!!! Et, le chapitre 19 a remporter le plus de review!!!_

_Enfin, j'arrête mon blabla et place **aux réponses aux reviews**:_

_**Bulle-de-savon: **Oui, sa s'arrangera pour Dray et Mione! Et dans pas longtemps vu que la fic tire sa révérence dans maximum 5 semaine!Et pis, j'aime les fin mystérieuse! C'est mieux! Sa donne envie d'avoir la suite plus vite!!!lol_

_**Bestofdracohermy: **Oh les pov' pompier!!!!lol. Moi, je ne lis presque que des HPDM. En général, je trouve les HGDM trop classique! Sa va trop dans le sens! Mais, quand j'en trouve des, je ne les lache pas. En ce moment, je dois lire 5 HGDM pour une 10 de HPDM!!! Wé je sais, je suis malade!!! Moi, plus sa va, moin j'aime cette fic! Enfait, j'aime bien ma fic, mais y a des chap que je n'aime pas! Comme le 19, je le trouve nul. Mais, il parait qu'il est bien alors..._

_**Sweetsueno: **Oui, je sais! Je fini tôt mes chapitre, mais c'est pour en faire des biens aprés! A moins que tu veux que j'en fasse un bien et grand et un otre peti et nul? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose la question parce que de topute façon, c'est comme sa et pas autrement!mdr!_

_**Lana NEMESIS: **Bouhouhouh! Pourquoi tu ma pas dis ce que tu avais compris?sniff! D'habitude, tu me donne tes hypothèses! Mais bon, tu me les donne à ce chapitre? Merci, sa me fait plaisir que tu me dise qu e tu aime le chap 19. J'espère que celui tu l'aimera aussi, même si je sens que tu va m'engueuler pour sa courtesse. _

_**Littlenoname: **Pourquoi tu prie Dieu, elle est pas bien ma fic?????? Ou elle est bien? Je suppose que tu l'aime bien vu que tu l'a lue en moin d'une heure!!! ;) Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma fic. Je sais pas si a compris ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est pas grave, passons. Alors, t'es hypothèse:_

_-Non, Drago n'a pas le pouvoir de lire le journal de Mione. C'est autre chose!!_

_-Oui, normalement, il vont finir ensemble. Enfin, normalement, j'ai pas encore écrit la fin..._

_-Et non, je ne vais pas devenir célèbre et ne vais pas écrire un livre. Je n'ai pas assez de talent pour être écrivain. Dommage. Je vais me contenter de prendre soin des livres. Et oui, plus tard je vais être bibliothécaire!!!!_

_Résultat: 1/2 bonne réponse sur 3. C'est presque sa!!!!lol_

_**Mady: **Sa me fait plaisir que tu me mette une review! Et que tu passe aussi régulièrement pour voir l'avancement de ma fic. C'est flatteur. Mais je pense que tu a remarquer que je poste presque tout les samedi, et quand j'ai pas le temps, c'est le dimanche! Donc, voila un new chap!!!!_

_**Mittle miss: **Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas d'autre fic dans mon style?? C'est bizar, je ne pensais pas que ma fic soit différente des autres. Comme quoi... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et a la semaine prochaine (j'espère!)_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Lyzabeth**_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 20 : Le lendemain.

Mercredi 17 février 2006

Il est dix heures. Je suis à la librairie depuis une heure. Je suis partie avant que Max ne soit réveillé. J'ai laissé un mot à Drago pour qu'il me le ramène vers 17h30 à la maison. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis par rapport à lui. Il ne peut plus être mon ennemi. Son histoire me paraît vraisemblable. Mais, je ne sais pas si je peux le considérer comme mon ami. J'ai perdu la confiance que j'avais pour lui. Et même si je ne demande qu'à lui pardonner, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui laisser une nouvelle chance de me blesser. Je pense qu'il faut que l'on prenne notre temps. Mais je dois avouer qu'hier, je me suis sentie bizarre quand il m'a ignorée. Ça doit être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Oui. Ça doit être ça.

**OooOooO**

**-**Au revoir Madame. J'espère que ce livre vous plaira.

**-**Oui, il devrait. Au revoir Hermione.

Hermione adressa un petit sourire à la cliente. La jeune femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'année, avait le visage marqué d'en avoir trop vu et son regard reflétait de la mélancolie mélangée à de la douceur ; elle prit son emplette et sortit du magasin, le tintement de la sonnette l'accompagnant jusque dans la rue. Hermione posa son coude sur le comptoir et appuya son menton dans sa paume. Son regard se fit rêveur et un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Son esprit s'envola dans le passé. Celui où elle était amie avec la femme qui venait de sortir de son magasin.

**OooOooO**

-Lève-toi ! Allez, debout !!!!

-Mmmmmhh ! Maman, laisse-moi dormir !

-Euh, je ne suis pas ta mère moi… Allez ! Lève-toi !!

-Nan !

-Si !

-Naon !!

Le garçon passa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, posa ses petites mains sur le corps allongé de son ami et le secoua énergiquement, mais rien n'y fit. Remarquez, il aurait dû s'en douter, son ami était une véritable marmotte. Il se donna l'ordre de demander à son père si c'était de famille :

-Bon, tu vas te lever oui ?!

Aucune réponse. Excédé, le garçon tapa du pied, mais son rouquin de pote ne bougea pas. Il le re-secoua, mais comme précédemment, Max ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. C'en fut trop pour le garçon. Sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, sa magie sortit de son corps et créa une magnifique averse sur la tête de son ami. Le cri qui échappa au rouquin fit sursauter le petit blond. Sur son lit, Max se contorsionnait dans tous les sens en criant, tentant d'échapper à la pluie glacée qui lui tombait dessus. A côté de lui, Aramy hésitait entre laisser éclater son fou rire, aider son ami et s'inquiéter pour la santé de ce dernier. Finalement, en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rire, il attrapa Max et le tira de toutes ses forces hors du lit :

-Comment cela se fait que tu ne te sois pas levé ? D'habitude, tu te lèves quand je te le demande. Tu me fais la tête pour quelque chose ? Je t'ai fait du mal ??? Demanda le petit blond, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux debout.

Max regarda tendrement son ami. Aramy était trop mignon. Il avait toujours peur de perdre ses amis. Mais bon, il n'avait pas eu un début d'existence très facile. Et si lui, Max, arrivait à bien tout encaisser, Aramy était beaucoup plus fragile. Même s'il le cachait sous une apparence froide et détachée. Dès qu'il s'attachait, s'était trop tard et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de tout.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste couché un peu tard, le rassura le rouquin.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda innocemment Aramy.

-D'abord, je veux que tu me prometted de ne rien répéter à personne. D'accord ?

-Euh…oui je dirai rien. Alors ?

-Approche…

_A suivre…_

Gniark que je suis méchante de couper là n'est-ce pas !!!

Lyzabeth

**Pub fic**

Titre: Sacrifice

Auteur: Lyzabeth (ouh c'est moi!!!!!)

Catégorie : Romance, Drame, Tragédie

Personnage : Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy

Résumé : One shot songfic de tokio hotel. Venez lire la fin d'un héro, la fin d'un ange...Je la met là parce k'elle est un peu déprimante

Avis : Fic de moi, un peu déprimante. Il n'y a pas de sexe, juste une histoire d'amour qui fini bien (d'après moi) et mal (pour les autres). La chanson est en allemand, mais j'ai mis la traduction. Si vous la lisez, laissez une review please.

**Pub auteur**

Je suis la béta d'une super auteur que je voudrais vous faire connaître, son pseudo c'est **ROCK2006** Elle écrit des belle song fic. Donc, si vous avez l'occasion, allez lire ses fics.


	21. Chapter 21

_Alors, tout d'abord, je souhaite un joyeux noël et de bonnes vacances a toutes mes lectrices (et a mes lecteurs, s'il y en a !). J'espère que cette fête se passera bien pour vous. Bien sûr, j'attend un résumé détailler des cadeaux que vous aurez !mdr ! Non, mais si vous pouvez me laissez des hypothèse quant a ce chap, juste pour voir si la suite est prévisible ou pas. En tout cas, moi j'aime bien se chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** Meuh non, bulle ! Faut pas pleurer ! Sinon, je vais pleurer aussi !je suis très sensible moi !! Tu sais, tout à une fin ! Alors, c'est normal que cette fic s'arrête ! Et pis, je te promets une belle fin. Dans ce chap, on en apprend plus sur Max. Et j'ai décidé sa, ai dernier moment !! Donc, j'espère que sa va te plaire, à la semaine prochaine, j'espère !_

_**Littlenoname :** Je me douter que tu aimer cette fic !mdr, sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas jusque là je pense. Quoique, j'ai déjà vu sa ! Alors, à ce chapitre, tu dois me laisser tes hypothèses ! Je pense, que tu auras plus de bonnes réponses ! Enfin, peut être que non, parce que, j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu ! (euh pas dans le mauvais sens…quoique !!lol) Et je pense que j'avais compris pour mes chap trop court !!mdr, mais quand est-ce que vous, vous comprendrez que c'est comme sa et que j'y peut rien ?:S_

_**Sweetsueno :** Merci !! Moi, je l'adore le chapitre 20 ! Surtout Aramy ! Je l'ai fais un peu comme moi !!Je le trouve trop mignon !! Laisse moi tes idées pour le prochains chap (si tu en a !)_

_**Lana NEMESIS : **Ma grande Lana ! Merci ! T'es la seule de mes lectrices à m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ! Sa fais plaisir ! Et que ce chapitre et encore trop court ! Mais il est bien ! Enfin je pense ! Laisse moi tes idées ! Et j'espère que tes problèmes d'internet vont se régler rapidement ! Et que c'est pas bien de lire des fics alors qu'on doit travailler !! Mais, je ne m'étendrais pas sur se dernier point car je ferais probablement la même chose !lol_

_Une nouvelle fois, bonne fête et bonne lecture !_

_Ah, et un remerciement spécial a ma béta !!_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 21 : Le plan

Jeudi 18 Mars 2006 

Cela fait un mois que j'ai dormi chez Drago. Je n'y suis plus retournée depuis. Max va dormir chez Aramy tous les week-ends. Moi, je ne vais pas les accompagner. C'est trop… fort ! Trop violent pour moi pour l'instant. Parce que j'ai eu du mal à partir la dernière fois. Je voulais voir Drago, lui parler. C'est dur, parce qu'une partie de moi lui en veut encore, alors que l'autre meurt d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras (musclés soit dit en passant). D'ailleurs, je lui parle très régulièrement. Ce doit être les gosses qui ont mis ce système au point. Tous les soirs, Aramy appelle Max, ils parlent pendant dix minutes environs, puis Max me passe l'appareil en me disant qu'Aramy veut me parler, et c'est Drago au bout du fil. A chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils font cela, mais je m'en fiche, ça me fait du bien de lui parler, comme si nous étions encore amis… Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le revoir sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus. Enfin bref, durant ce mois-ci, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. La boutique marche très bien et Ginny a commencé quelques modèles très réussis. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis, je n'y connais pas grand-chose côté mode. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à monter la maison d'édition. Après tout il ne faut pas que je tarde trop. Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre. Je remarque juste que j'écris de moins en moins dans ce journal. C'est triste, mais je pense que cela veut dire que j'en ai de moins en moins besoin.

OooOooO

Je suis allongé sur mon petit lit, dans ma petite chambre aux murs peints de couleurs calmes. Une main est passée derrière ma tête et l'autre sur mon ventre. Je sais que maman est dans sa chambre en train d'écrire dans son journal. En parlant de journal… Ma main qui n'est pas sous ma tête se tend et touche un rectangle posé à côté de moi. J'en redessine les contours. Si j'étais dans un film, il y aurait une caméra au dessus de moi et on pourrait voir qu'il s'agit d'un livre, un peu abîmé, d'un beau bordeaux, avec le mot « Journal » simplement écrit en lettres dorés avec un petit lion caracolant en dessous, lui aussi doré. Mais on n'est pas au cinéma. Alors je me contente de caresser la couverture, plongé dans mes pensées, les yeux dans le vague. J'ai été très surpris quand je l'ai retrouvé dans le grenier, bien caché au fond un carton trop poussiéreux. C'était le journal de papa. Je l'ai lu. J'ai retrouvé un peu de mon père avec lui. Même si je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai appris son sens de l'humour, tous ses défauts, comme sa gourmandise (dont j'ai hérité) et sa fainéantise (dont je n'ai pas hérité, merci maman !!). J'ai vu l'amour qu'il portait à maman, ses projets après la guerre… Il y avait aussi une certaine jalousie quant au sujet de Drago. Car même s'il avait une confiance infinie en sa fiancée, il en avait moins en Drago. Après tout, le blond était un homme. Et un homme a des pulsions. Nan ?

Un petit sourire vient se plaquer sur mes lèvres. Aramy ne devrait plus tarder à appeler.

Je pense que le plan avance !

OooOooO

-Du calme.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien. Je pense que la verte t'irait mieux !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain, la jaune ne va pas avec tes cheveux, la noire ferait trop sombre (tu ne vas pas à un enterrement), la blanche est trop classique, et la rouge est vraiment trop moche, franchement, je me demande pourquoi tu l'a achetée !

-Parce qu'elle allait bien avec un de mes jeans. Bon, d'accord, vas pour la verte, je te fais confiance.

-Merci ça me touche, mais tu es mon père donc je pense que c'est normal que tu ais confiance en moi. Non ?

Drago haussa un sourcil vers son fils. Un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha doucement de son fils, perché sur le meuble et appuyé contre le miroir, en face de lui. Et avec rapidité, il se jeta sur lui et engagea une belle partie de chatouilles en bonne et due forme. Cependant, ils furent arrêtés par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison :

-Monsieur Malefoy…

-Oui ? Répondirent d'une même voix le père et le fils. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil amusé, puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'elfe.

-Monsieur m'a demandé de l'avertir lorsqu'il serait 19h30. Il est 19h30, Monsieur.

Drago sentit immédiatement le stress revenir. Avec des gestes nerveux, il lissa sa chemise et son pantalon, puis s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Il avait à peine entendu son fils remercier l'elfe. Il n'entendit que son rire clair. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers lui :

-Quoi ? Lança Drago, un peu plus férocement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Il vit les yeux bleu de son fils se voiler, mais Aramy se reprit et lui dit avec un sourire :

-Arrête de stresser papa, elle va craquer, j'en suis sûr. Au fait, elle est au courant que vous sortez ce soir ?

-Euh...Nan, répondit Drago, un peu honteux.

-Eh bien dépêche-toi de l'avertir, les femmes sont longues à se préparer, c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps ! S'exclama le petit blond toujours en souriant.

Drago lui rendit son sourire, lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

Un sourire étrange passa sur les lèvres du petit blond resté dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa le combiné téléphonique posé à côté de lui, appuya sur une touche et colla l'appareil a son oreille. Au bout de deux sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha :

-Salut, il arrive, souffla Aramy.

-Ok. Je te rappelle demain.

-D'accord, à demain.

Les deux raccrochèrent, le même sourire espiègle et comploteur aux lèvres.

OooOooO

Drago réapparut dans son entrée, enfila une longue cape noire et sortit de sa propriété presque en courant. Une fois la grille refermée, il transplana.

Il atterrit devant la porte d'une maison modeste. Il prit sa respiration, leva le poing et frappa trois fois.

_A suivre…_

_Lyzabeth_

**Recherche !!!**

Je suis à la recherche de Kitsune-Maeda ! Kitsune, si tu lis sa, laisse moi une review parce que je m'inquiète ! Sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas de nouvelle de toi, et sa fait longtemps que tu n'a pas up-dater ta fic !


	22. Chapter 22

_Voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fait exprés de le couper là parce que le prochain et un Lemon. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, cela veux dire qu'il y aura présence d'une scène de sexe ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour sa que la fic a un rating M. Vous êtes prévenue, alors ne vous plaignez pas, parce que se sera explicite. Donc, si il y en a qui sont susceptible d'être choquez, ne lisez pas le prochain chapitre._

_A part ça, voilà le déroulement que prendra cette fic, parce que je me suis décidé. Il y aura encore deux chapitres+un épilogue. Donc, il reste en tout et pour tout, trois semaines !!!_

_Après cette triste nouvelle( lol), je tient a vous souhaiter une bonne année et une bonne santé et de bonnes résolutions, mais si nous savons tous que nous ne les tiendront pas ! ;)_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** Oui je suis sadique. Et a ce chapitre là aussi je suis vache ! Moi aussi, je sens que je les aimes gamins ! sa va me faire bizarre de ne plus écrire sur eux (ou avec eux !!) vus qu'il n'en font qu'a leur tête ! Bonne année ma ( petite ?) Bulle !_

_**Sweetsueno :** Et ba si ! elle le fous dehors !lol ! Mais non, mais si mais… Enfin, tu verra en lisant le chap ! Pour ta fic, j'irai y faire un tour quand j'aurais le temps, parce que là, je suis un peu occupé ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment fait ma béta, parce que j'ai fini le chap hier soir et je lui ai donné ce matin et elle me la corriger dans la journée. Bon d'accord, les chap sont courts, mais comme même ! A toi aussi bonne année ma sweet ! (je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien ton pseudo ? Ba voilà, jte le dit, j'adore !!!)et ps : Le tête à tête avec Drago, c'est pour moi !!!_

_**Bestofdracohermy :** Merci de me souhaiter mon anniv' ! Sa me fait plaisir et pis, mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas !! Bonne fête_

_**Question très importante que je voudrais que vous répondiez (enfin si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr !!)**_

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu pour Noël ???????_

_Moi, j'ai eu un peu d'argent ! (et je sais déjà ce que je vais en faire hihihi…)J'ai eu le CD de Linkin Park, une place pour le spectacle du roi soleil, des enceintes pour mon mp3, deux livres : le journal d'une princesse 7 (Franchement, c'est toujours aussi bien !) et Guitar Girl (Toujours aussi honnêtement, ce bouquin, c'est trop de la bombe, je le conseil vivement a tout le monde en général et aux fans de musique en particulier, pour info, sa raconte la formation d'un groupe de rock et la vie dans le show biz. Lisez le !) Et, en dernier cadeaux, j'ai eu une Guitar électrique !!! Je vous jure, j'ai failli chialer quand je l'ai vue ! C'est le plus beau cadeaux que l'on m'ai fait ! Moi qui ne l'attendait que l'année prochaine !! Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'a prendre des cours pour apprendre a en jouer !_

_Bon, j'arrête la mon blablatage, bonne lecture et ne m'en voulez pas trop de couper si tôt ! _

_Lyzabeth _

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 22 : Invitation

Hermione sursauta légèrement à l'entente de trois coups portés à sa porte. Heureusement, elle avait fini d'écrire dans son journal. Sinon, elle aurait tué la personne (visiblement dérangée) qui venait embêter les gens tard le soir, et aurait valu une belle rayure à son journal. Agacée, elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, alors que d'autres coups retentissaient déjà.

La porte s'ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait Drago, le poing toujours en l'air. Elle le détailla, incrédule. Il était vêtu d'une veste sombre sur une chemise vert émeraude et d'un pantalon noir. Une cape noire taillée dans une matière riche mais résistante le protégeait du vent. D'abord abasourdie, Hermione se reprit et, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air irrité sur le visage, attaqua :

- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Drago passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux laissés libres et hésita à répondre. Finalement, il prit sa respiration et se lança :

-C'est pour t'inviter à dîner.

Drago crut que la mâchoire d'Hermione allait toucher le sol tant sa bouche était ouverte. Peu à peu, il vit Hermione pâlir :

-Heu, Hermione ça va ?

-Hein ? Balbutia la jeune femme, encore sous le choc.

Elle se gifla mentalement et se réveilla :

-Oh euh… sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je veux juste t'inviter à dîner. Je te préviens, je ne partirai pas avant que tu ais accepté.

-Eh bien il va bien falloir pourtant, parce que j'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir. Et puis tes parents ont dû t'apprendre à demander aux gens, au lieu de les mettre devant le fait accompli.

Elle frissonna imperceptiblement, elle avait dû puiser au plus profond d'elle pour sortir sa réplique. Parce que pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Drago s'en aille. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, parce qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle se demandait encore si elle pouvait le revoir sans éprouver l'envie de le taper. Apparemment oui. Parce que tout son corps était parcouru d'étranges picotements, elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas pour sources sa colère. En fait, si elle cherchait bien, elle se rappelerai en avoir déjà éprouvés pour une autre personne. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de chercher, elle était juste obnubilée par les yeux gris de son interlocuteur :

-Hermione, répondit doucement Drago, je ne te met pas devant le fait accompli puisque je te demande si tu veux sortir. Mais, si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprends. Au revoir.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle pu y lire de la déception et un peu de tristesse aussi. Il lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, fit demi tour et descendit les marches pour sortir de chez Hermione, sentant son regard dans son dos.

Hermione faillit se gifler et pas mentalement cette fois. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que Drago partait. Rapidement, elle prit sa décision. Pensant, à tort ou à raison, qu'elle allait amèrement le regretter. Elle soupira. Puis, se lançant, elle dévala les marches à son tour. Elle courut et réussit à rattraper Drago avant qu'il ne soit parti de chez elle. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner vers elle :

-Attends.

Docilement, il se laissa faire. Mais Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il résiste. Aussi, entraînée par sa course, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse musclé de Drago. Elle se figea un instant, sentant son odeur, incapable de bouger. Drago baissa la tête. Il ne vit que les cheveux d'Hermione avant que celle-ci ne se ressaisisse et ne se sépare de lui. Le rouge aux joues, la respiration sifflante (par sa course ?) et la voix hésitante, elle prit la parole :

-Tu as réservé à qu'elle heure ?

-Qui te dit que j'ai réservé ? Feinta Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Elle le connaissait trop bien, et elle savait qu'il ne déboulerait jamais dans un restaurant (ou autre !) sans être sûr d'avoir une place :

-20h30, se résigna le blond.

Hermione lui lança un sourire et le ramena chez elle. Elle le fit entrer et l'installa dans son salon. Drago se laissait faire, ayant du mal à oublier la sensation que lui avait procuré le corps d'Hermione serré contre le sien. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil un peu vieux mais confortable :

-Si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'à qu'à appeler Domby.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-A ton avis ? Te connaissant, tu vas m'inviter dans un de ces restos chics. Je ne me sens déjà pas à l'aise dans ces trucs-là, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en arrivant comme je suis vêtue.

Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Finalement, Hermione le connaissait plus que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il retint un rire amer. Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble après la mort de Ron. Et puis, Hermione savait toujours tout sur tout. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il attendit encore un peu, puis se leva et fit le tour de la maison. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pensait, il était déjà venu ici. Mais, depuis qu'Hermione était sortie de sa chambre, le décor avait changer. Avant, il était un peu vieillot, mais maintenant il y régnait une sorte de douce chaleur, un peu triste, mais bonne tout de même. La peinture avait était refaite, apportant de la lumière. Le rouge clair de la salle à manger invitait à passer un bon moment autour de la petite, mais robuste, table en chêne. On sentait que la cuisine était une pièce de bonne humeur. Peut-être à cause de la clarté qui s'en dégageait, ou à cause de la marque de brûlure présente sur l'établit, juste à côté des plaques chauffantes. Dans la salle de jeu régnait un joyeux foutoir, synonyme de mondes merveilleux et de conquêtes pour les esprits jeunes et innocents des enfants.

Drago retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil :

-Domby ! Appela t-il doucement.

-Monsieur ? Répondit le petit elfe, apparaissant dans un « pop » et se courbant.

-Drago, appelle moi Drago. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur Drago. Tout de suite Monsieur Drago.

Et l'elfe disparut, pour réapparaître quelques secondes à peine après, un verre d'eau à la main. Drago le prit et le remercia. Pour toute réponse, l'elfe s'inclina et disparut.

Drago but une gorgée et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil :

-Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

**OooOooO**

Hermione monta les escaliers lentement et se glissa dans la chambre de son fils après avoir frappé et attendu l'approbation de ce dernier :

-Max, est-ce que ça te dérange que je sorte ? Parce que, si tu veux, je peux rester. C'est toi qui vois mon Ange.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Bien sûr que tu vas sortir. Mais à une seule condition, c'est que ce soit avec Drago. Parce que c'est lui que je veux comme beau-père. Pas un de ces bouffons qui fera semblant de bien m'aimer et qui sautera sur la moindre occasion pour me virer de la maison !

-Mais, Max, qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bétise ! Je sors avec Drago juste en tant qu'amie. Il n'y aura jamais autre chose entre lui et moi, mon cœur.

-Mouais, murmura Max, peu convaincu. Bon et bien passe une bonne soirée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Domby va me faire un bon manger, et j'irai me coucher juste après, promis !

-Mouais. Si tu veux, il y a les restes d'hier dans le frigo.

-Non, mais c'est bon, Domby va me bricoler un bon petit truc. Et pis, ça s'ra toujours meilleur que ce que tu nous cuisines ! Répliqua Max avec un grand sourire.

-Hey ! C'est ça, plains-toi ! Comme si tu étais proche de la famine ! S'exclama Hermione, faussement outragée.

-Exactement ! Opina le rouquin. Ça se voit peut-être pas, mais si je continue à ton régime, dans deux semaine, on m'enterre !

-Non mais !

Et pour apprendre les choses à son ingrat de fils, Hermione se jeta sur lui et engagea une partie de chatouilles, qu'elle eut tôt fait de gagner :

-Bon, passe une bonne soirée avec Domby, lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Max en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou et lui faire un gros câlin. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher un petit sourire. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis elle se détacha de lui et sortit doucement de la chambre.

Elle se précipita dans la sienne et ouvrit son armoire en grand. Elle y fouilla un peu et trouva enfin ce qu'elle y cherchait. Elle tenait dans sa main une robe dessinée par Ginny. Celle qu'elle lui avait offerte pour la remercier pour son job d'associée. Hermione eut un petit sourire presque mauvais. Drago l'embêtait à venir la mettre devant le fait accomplit, elle allait le torturer de la pire manière qu'elle connaissait…

_A suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Que dire ? Déjà un grand merci. Tout simplement, parce que j'ai découvert que ma fic était lu par pas mal de personne, et qu'il n'y a rien de plus flatteur pour un auteur. Rien que pour sa, merci. Je souhaite aussi remercier toute celle qui m'on reviewer depuis le début, c'est-à-dire **Lana NEMESIS**, Bulle-de-savon, **Sweetsueno **et d'autre encore !Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi ces remerciements ? C'est parce que ce chapitre et l'avant dernier. Et, je ne repousse plus la fin. Il ne me reste donc plus que deux chapitres pour vous remercier. Alors voilà, je vous adore et ça me fera très bizarre de ne plus vous retrouver tous les week ends._ _Je remercie aussi qui ne laisse pas de reviews !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Laura :** Oui, Hermione est une sadique ! Parce que c'est bien les sadiques !lol ! Et pis faut bien le faire souffrir le petit Dray !mdr_

_**Littlenoname :** Réponse 1) oui, réponse 2) oui, réponse 3) OUI !!! Et enfin, réponse 4) oui !_

_Bon, 4/4 ! Félicitation ! C'est un sans faute !!!lol_

_**Lana NEMESIS : **Tient ! Toi aussi tu as de la chance ! Quand mon ordi est tombée en rade, ma cop aussi ma permis de scouatter le sien ! Et puis, tu n'a pas a t'excuser de ne lire les chap que maintenant, je ne te force a rien !!!_

_**Sabou :** Cette fic est mise à jour tout les week ends !_

_**Sakura :** Merci, mille fois merci pour tes compliments ! Pour être honnête, je ne trouve que j'écrit particulièrement bien, mais, dans cette histoire, j'y met tout mon cœur et tout mon temps aussi, je la travaille dans ma tête, j'ai beaucoup de mal a bien tourner mes phrases etc…Je ne sais pas du tout comment aller sur les forum alors, si tu peut, tu pourrais me dire comment faire ? Et si tu l'as, tu pourrais me donner le pseudo de la fille qui a mis le lien vers ma fic ? Histoire que je la remercie ! Et pour le roi soleil, je l'ai jamais, vu, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller !!_

_**Bulle-de-savon :** Hahaha ! Que de mystères n'est-ce pas ?!! Au bas ne t'inquiètes pas ! Moi, je ne torture mes perso, que pour qu'ils soient heureux plus tard !!! Et moi aussi, j'ai un problème ! Je n'ai reçut aucun mail de validation de ma mise a jour au de vos reviews ! Donc, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! Mais je suis rassurée de voir vos reviews !_

_**Sweetsueno : **Oui je suis très méchante gniarf gniarf gniarf (rire de méchant louper dans les vieux film !!!)mdr ! Et oui ! Mon tout premier Lemon ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. J'attends tes réactions ! Et pour info, Drago et moi, on est fiancé depuis qu'on est née alors, court toujours pour l'avoir Na ! Parce que je suis très possesive !lol ! La robe de Mione est assez sexy, mais je n'ai pas osez trop la décrire, parce que ce que j'ai dans la tête et assez compliqué et j'ai eu peur que vous compreniez l'inverse de ce que je voulais dire. Et voyons, Dray est trop civilisé pour bavez !!!ptdr ! Bonne lecture !_

_**ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT À LEMON (mon premier d'ailleurs !) VOUS VOILA PRÉVENUES !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_lyzabeth_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 23 : Rien qu'une nuit et tout peut changer.

Hermione revêtit sa robe, se maquilla et se coiffa d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette et descendit rejoindre Drago.

Celui-ci était toujours dans son fauteuil, sirotant son verre d'eau. Il observait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était peinte dans des teintes beige clair. Une table basse en verre était entourée d'un canapé marron, de deux fauteuils de la même couleur et d'une cheminée, pour le moment éteinte. A côté du canapé, une table stylisée à un pied en acajou était recouverte de photos. La plupart faites à Poudlard, quand le trio était jeune et insouciant. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on les distinguait sous un arbre près du lac, Ron jouant aux cartes avec Harry et Hermione, appuyée contre le tronc, un livre épais ouvert sur ses jambes tendues, le regard dans le vague. Une autre montrait Hermione sur les genoux de Ron. Tous deux souriaient à l'objectif et posaient une main sur le ventre arrondi d'Hermione. La gorge de Drago se serra face au bonheur passé des « fiancés trahis », comme les avaient surnommés la presse à une époque. Il avala la fin de son verre, tentant de faire passer son malaise. Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et se trouva face à Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Drago faillit s'étouffer. Heureusement qu'il avait avalé l'eau avant de regarder Hermione sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Hermione était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge aux manches courtes mais un léger tissu rosé tombait au-dessus de ses coudes, volant autour de ses bras à chacun de ses gestes. La robe était légèrement décolletée et laissait voir ses omoplates dans le dos. Elle était fendue à partir de son genou droit. Ses chaussures à talons aiguille blanches la grandissaient un peu. Son maquillage léger mettait en avant la douceur de ses yeux noisettes et son teint clair. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue d'où retombaient ses deux mèches de devant qu'elle avait trop courtes pour attacher :

-Bon, on y va ? Lança-t-elle en réussissant à cacher son sourire victorieux.

-Wahou… Euh… Oui ! Répondit Drago en se levant.

Il fit un geste en direction de la sortie et reprit d'une voix suave :

-Après toi.

-Merci, accepta Hermione, charmée par la galanterie de son interlocuteur.

Hermione attrapa une cape bleu foncé et sortit de chez elle, suivie de Drago. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dehors, Drago tendit son bras à Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda bizarrement. Mais, cédant à ce qu'elle considérait comme une excentricité de la part du blond, elle attrapa son bras. Drago lui répondit en accentuant son sourire. Il lui lança un clin d'œil et tous deux disparurent.

Ils atterrirent devant la terrasse d'un grand restaurant. Hermione raffermit sa prise autour du bras de Drago pour éviter de tomber et l'incendia du regard pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'ils allaient transplaner. Sans y prendre garde, Drago la fit entrer dans le resto et se dirigea directement vers l'hôtesse :

-J'ai réservé une table au nom de Malefoy, s'il vous plait, commença directement Drago avec un sourire poli.

L'hôtesse hocha la tête froidement, et ses cheveux, coupés net au carré, ne bougèrent pas d'un chouïa sous son ridicule petit chapeau bleu marine. Avec sa tartine de maquillage, Hermione la détesta aussitôt :

-Veuillez patienter deux minutes s'il vous plait, répondit laconiquement l'hôtesse.

-Très bien, nous serons au bar, répondit Drago avec un sourire faux.

Il invita Hermione à le suivre, et tous deux s'assirent au bar. Bientôt, un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces qui devait coûter une fortune vint les rejoindre :

-Bonsoir. Comment allez vous ? Demanda t-il pompeusement.

-Bien. Mais cela irait mieux si nous pouvions avoir notre table, répliqua Drago d'un ton très calme.

-Veuillez nous excuser Monsieur… ?

-Malefoy. Et je suis accompagné de Mademoiselle Granger.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Tout dans son attitude criait : «Bon-Dieu-Marie-Joseph ! ILS sont dans mon restaurant ! Mais pourquoi ILS n'ont pas eu leur table tout de suite ? Qu'est-ce qu'a fait cette foutue Lolita ? ».

L'homme toussota pour se reprendre et s'inclina légèrement, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur ses lèvres à moitié cachées par son épaisse moustache gris poivre :

-Veuillez m'excuser un instant.

Et il se dirigea vers l'hôtesse. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Pendant ce temps, Drago sourit à Hermione :

-Et voilà comment manger plus vite ici !

-Oui, c'était passionnant mais, à l'avenir, évite de sortir mon nom à tout va s'il te plait. J'en ai marre des regards compatissants qu'on me jette une fois que l'on sait qui je suis, répliqua Hermione, acide.

Drago ravala son sourire :

-Je suis désolé, excuse-moi.

Pour le coup, Hermione resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago s'excusait pour elle, mais cela la choquait toujours autant. D'un côté, elle regrettait un peu le temps où Drago ne s'excusait jamais. Mais, en même temps, elle était flattée, car elle était intimement persuadée qu'elle était la seule à qui Drago présentait des excuses sincèrement…

-Monsieur Malefoy, votre table est prête, appela l'hôtesse.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent et l'hôtesse les mena à leur table. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, les lèvres bien fluorées de l'hôtesse s'étirèrent en un sourire mécanique :

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

-Merci, répondit Hermione tout aussi hypocritement.

L'hôtesse s'éloigna, et ce fut au tour des serveurs de venir les interrompre à la moindre occasion. L'homme, qui se révéla être le directeur du restaurant, revint les voir un peu plus tard. Cependant, Drago lui fit comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient avoir la paix. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le ballet des serveurs se calma, un peu.

La soirée se passa, malgré tout, très bien pour eux deux. Hermione se détendait grâce à la voix douce de Drago et au verre de vin qu'elle venait de finir. Et Drago était tout simplement heureux de voir qu'Hermione ne le repoussait pas. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, partant dans des débats enflammés, mais les arrêtant avant qu'ils ne dérapent.

**OooOooO**

A minuit, Drago paya l'addition et tendit son bras à Hermione. Celle-ci, sans être saoule, commençait à ressentir légèrement les effets de l'alcool. Elle sentait une douce chaleur dans son ventre, elle savait ses joues roses et son regard un peu plus brillant. Néanmoins, elle attrapa le bras que Drago lui tendait et se leva sans vaciller. Bon, elle n'était pas aussi saoule qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais d'où venaient ses symptômes alors ? Ne désirant pas pour le moment faire une recherche plus détaillée, elle se laissa guider par Drago. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais elle sentait que désormais, elle avait de nouveau une pleine et totale confiance en lui. Comme à l'époque. Etrangement, elle ne se sentait plus aussi triste que d'habitude quand elle repensait au passé.

Drago les fit transplaner, et ils atterrirent devant la maison d'Hermione. Ou plus exactement devant la porte. Il se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur la joue, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, Hermione l'avait attrapé par la manche. Surpris, il se retourna. C'est Hermione qui s'avança. Quand son corps fut collé à celui de Drago, elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. (ndL : désolée, mais je peux pas résister ! c'est tellement mignon non ?) Vraiment surpris, Drago se reprit. Il entoura la taille d'Hermione et approfondit son baiser. Désormais, les lèvres entrouvertes, leurs langues se cherchaient, dansant un ballet brûlant. Hermione noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre Drago. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, s'embrassant et Hermione chauffant Drago. Mais, au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se recula à contre cœur et observa Hermione, interrogatif. Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle tomba sur deux perles grises en fusion, lui demandant ce qui se passait :

-Tu veux prendre un dernier verre ?

Drago hésita. Il se demandait s'il faisait bien. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de la perdre pour une nuit. Lui, il la voulait pour la vie. En tant que femme si possible, mais, même si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer, il était prêt à n'être qu'un ami. Du moment qu'il pourrait la voir souvent. Donc, soit il entrait et passait la nuit avec elle, et donc il avait une chance d'être soit rejeté, soit Hermione voudrait sortir avec lui définitivement. Soit il refusait et se voyait rester un ami et ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais avoir la chance de partager son lit. A tout prendre, il se décida :

-D'accord.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent un peu plus. Pour argument, Drago se disait que lui ne faisait aucun mal. Après tout, c'était elle qui le chauffait et l'invitait. Non ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione le fit entrer dans son salon après avoir pris sa cape pour la ranger dans la buanderie. Drago prit exactement le même fauteuil pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers un buffet. Elle sortit deux verres à fond épais. Elle versa un fond de whisky pur feu dans les deux. Elle s'en servit un peu, voulant garder la tête froide. Car peut-être que Drago pensait le contraire, mais la légère brume sur son esprit s'était levée et elle avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Le pas léger, elle revint vers Drago, lui tendit son verre et s'assit sur le canapé. Ils discutèrent longtemps, sirotant leurs verres, osant à peine y toucher.

A minuit et demi, la montre de Drago sonna, interrompant le silence tranquille qui les entourait. D'un geste machinal, il regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux :

-Bon, il est tard, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et Hermione le raccompagna à la porte, passant devant lui. Cependant, au lieu de prendre la cape de Drago pour la lui donner, elle lui fit face et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant passionnément. Encore surpris, Drago pensa tout d'abord à la repousser, mais ses hanches ondulant contre son bassin lui firent perdre raison. Bientôt, Hermione sentit Drago répondre à son baiser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. Elle stoppa le baiser sans que son corps ne se sépare de celui de Drago :

-Tu veux monter ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta de grogner. Hermione sourit et attrapa la main de Drago dans la sienne. Avec un sourire, elle s'élança dans le couloir suivie de Drago. Ils évitèrent tant bien que mal les meubles et Hermione entendit un ou deux jurons qui la firent sourire. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence, et Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et hésita à l'ouvrir. Cependant, la main chaude de Drago dans la sienne et son souffle dans sa nuque la convainquirent. Elle ouvrit la porte. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille. Elle entendit à peine la porte se refermer. Elle se retourna dans l'étau des bras de Drago. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'embrasser, elle sentit les lèvres de Drago dans son cou. Se laissant aller, elle ferma les yeux. Une des mains de Drago quitta la taille d'Hermione et plongea dans sa poche. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa baguette et une boule de couleur bleu presque transparente grossit jusqu'à s'imprimer dans les murs de la pièce. Ceux-ci brillèrent légèrement et la pièce reprit son apparence habituel. Le sort de silence était mis en place.

La bouche de Drago quitta le cou d'Hermione tandis que ses mains, fébriles, dégrafaient sa robe. Lui, sans s'en être rendu compte, était déjà torse nu et Hermione s'attaquait à son pantalon. La robe d'Hermione tomba sur ses chevilles. Drago se recula alors et, tenant toujours Hermione par la taille, il l'approcha de son lit où il la fit s'asseoir. Rapidement, Hermione attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait oubliée sur sa table de chevet et fit disparaître chaussures et chaussettes. Désormais, ils étaient l'un en face l'autre, en sous vêtements, la respiration saccadée, Hermione assise et Drago debout. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Drago attrapa la nuque d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Il posa une main sur le lit et allongea doucement Hermione. Il grimpa sur le lit et se plaça entre les jambes d'Hermione. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les caresses de Drago. Car les mains de celui-ci voyageaient sur son corps, le découvrant avec une ardeur décuplée à chaque gémissement de la jeune femme. Drago suréleva Hermione, et d'une main légère dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il fit passer lentement les bretelles sur les bras d'Hermione, puis le jeta au loin. Sa bouche s'attaquait déjà à sa poitrine, mordillant les tétons dressés de la jeune femme. Hermione se cambrait sous le plaisir qui électrisait ses sens, alimentant le désir du blond. Hermione sentait l'érection naissante de Drago contre ses cuisses. Elle ondula un peu plus des hanches, faisant gémir Drago. Les mains du blond trouvèrent le chemin de sa petite culotte et la firent glisser contre ses jambes. A présent, elle était entièrement nue sous lui. Et Drago la couvait, les yeux emplis de désir. Elle sentait la chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins alors qu'il ne faisait que la regarder. Il se rallongea sur elle, voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Hermione en profita pour inverser leur position. Elle se retrouva sur lui. Sa bouche se mit en devoir de découvrir le corps du blond. Elle trouva rapidement toutes les zones sensible de Drago et après l'avoir fait gémir, elle descendit vers son boxer déformé par le sexe tendu du blond. Lentement, elle lui enleva son boxer et regarda l'érection de son futur amant, subjuguée. Elle sentait plus que jamais la chaleur se répandre de tout son être. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et le prit dans sa main. Sous elle, Drago se cambra de surprise et laissa échapper un petit cri. Il ferma les yeux, mais sentit le regard perçant d'Hermione posé sur lui alors qu'elle le masturbait de plus en plus vite. Mais avant de jouir, il réussit à attraper la main d'Hermione pour l'arrêter. D'un coup brusque, il l'allongea sur lui et se retourna. Il était de nouveau en position de supériorité. Hermione noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Drago la regarda et elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Alors, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et s'introduisit en elle d'un geste lent. Il gémit en sentant sa chaleur et son étroitesse. Sa tête était encastrée dans le cou d'Hermione et celle-ci sentait sa respiration saccadée. Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, son corps se cambrant alors que Drago continuait d'avancer en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir. Autour d'elle, plus rien n'existait à part Drago, sa respiration saccadée et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Plus aucune pensée cohérente. Rien. A part le désir qui courait dans ses veines, la faisant crier, gémir et se cambrer, poussant ainsi Drago plus loin en elle.

Drago se démenait. Il tentait de ne pas céder à son instinct qui lui murmurait de la prendre avec plus de puissance et de rapidité. Ses vas et viens étaient accompagnés par les hanches de sa maîtresse, par leurs gémissements, alors qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leurs corps. Ils s'enfonçaient tous deux dans un abîme de plaisir. Les gémissements se muèrent en cris puis en prièrent. Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Drago, le griffant. Mais il s'en fichait. Dans un dernier coup de rein, plus fort que les précédent, il jouit, emportant Hermione avec lui.

Perdant ses forces, il s'écroula sur Hermione, profitant pendant un instant encore de sa chaleur. Enfin, quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, il se retira et roula à ses côtés. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait le virer de son lit, aussi fut-il surpris quand elle rabattit les couvertures sur eux se pelota contre lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Et ils s'endormirent.

**OooOooO**

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Luttant contre son envie de partir pour ne pas se voir virer sans ménagement, il regarda Hermione dormir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant a la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. En auraient-ils d'autre ? Ne voulant pas y songer, il plongea une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait.

Celle-ci remua, papillonna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir complètement. Elle sourit en voyant Drago et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Drago n'avait pas envie de bouger et encore moins de penser. Pourtant, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle. C'est pourquoi il se décida à briser le silence confortable qui s'était installé :

-Hermione, est-ce que tu… commença-t-il, la voix rauque et hésitante.

Elle se redressa vivement et lui fit face :

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle vivement.

Drago prit sa respiration et se calma :

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Parce que je comprendrais tu sais, c'est pas grave, mais moi, en tous cas, je regrette absolument pas et…

Hermione sourit devant l'air contrit de l'ancien serpentard. Il était adorable. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Est-ce que ça te convient comme réponse ? Demanda t-elle malicieusement.

-Plutôt, oui ! Sourit Drago en s'emparant des lèvres d'Hermione. Mais que vas dire Max ?

-Oh !Ça ! Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Et pour Aramy ?

-Pas de problème non plus, acquiesça Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais Hermione arrêta Drago avant qu'il n'aille trop loin :

-Désolée, il faut que je me prépare, je dois travailler.

Drago hocha la tête et se leva pour se rhabiller, tandis qu'Hermione s'enfermait dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Quand elle en sortit, Drago était assis à son bureau et le regardait étrangement. Hermione s'approcha et vit son journal. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son nouveau petit ami (je sais, ça va vite, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut les considérer comme tels, non ?). Drago sursauta et se tourna vers elle :

-Hermione, pour ça je voulais te dire… commença Drago, en désignant le journal.

-Je sais… le coupa Hermione avec un sourire.

-Depuis quand ?

-Pas mal de temps. Merci.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans la cuisine. Quand ils entrèrent, Max était déjà attablé. Son regard bleu tomba sur leurs mains liées, et un petit sourire naquit sur lèvres. Ils avaient réussit.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite contraction dans la zone de son cœur. Il n'y laissa rien paraître :

-Bonjour ! Lança t-il tout simplement.

_A suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Voilà, là, j'ai le temps de faire les réponses aux reviews. Mais, d'abbord, un petit papotage: Alors, samedie j'ai été en boîte! C'était super, je me suis éclatée et tout et tout alors voila. On a bloqué mon sujet de conversation sur le forun Drago-Hermione Forever, snif. Et je tient a dire a Arkan que je trouve sont début de fic original est pas mal du tout, mais il faudrait que l'on en reparle. Alors, Arkan, envoie moi un mail ou vient me parler sur msn quand tu a le temps OK? Merci. Ensuite, ce chapitre et l'avant épilogue. C'est a dire que le prochain est la fin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis trés heureuse d"'avoir publié cette fic et je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue. Et une dernière chose. Actuelement, cette fic remporte 98 reviews. Est-ce que deux personne serait volontaire pour laisser une reviews chacune? Histoire d'avoir 100 reviews? ;P, merci._

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Littlenoname:** Oh ba hey hein! Hermione ne lui a pas sauter dessus direct! Contente que mon leùmon t'es plut. J'ai eu un peu de mal a me lancer je dois avouer!_

_**Sakura: **Oui, c'est mignon hein! Moi aussi, je trouve cela mignon! Ba, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un chap! snif!_

_**Bulle-de-savon:** Max? Jaloux? Qu'elle idée! Pas du tout! Je te rapelle qu'il a tout fait pour les mettre nesemble. Pourquoi croit tu qu'il s'est rapproché d'Aramy? Pourquoi il parlait d'Hermione tout le temps quand Drago était dans la même pièce? Non, il n'est pas jaloux. C'est juste qu'il a réalisé que Ron (son papa) ne reviendrait plus jamais. Qu'il faut qu'il fasse une croix sur lui._ _Alors adore moi toujours hein?!_ _Et, il reste 1 chapitre. Voila!_

_**themissmalefoy: **Merci pour les complment! Sa me fait chaud au coeur! Me dire que ma fic est un vrai bijou! Wahou! Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit une demi pierre précieuse! Mais, pour les fautes, ce n'est pas moi, mais ma béta qui s'appelle Lyrra!_

_**Arkan:** Bon, ba pas grand chose a te dire a part que j'attend que tu me contact pour ta fic. Merci comme même pour tes compliments, ils me font vraiment trés plaisir et rougir lol._

_**Bestofdracohermy: **Oh oui! Je suis trop contente de ma guitar! Mais pour ton Ipod, c'estpas mal aussi!mdr_

_**Magikal fairy: **Pour les lemon, il faut se lancer! Moi, j'ai eu du mal. Mais, pour le résulta, si tu écrit une fic, cherche une béta. Elle te corrige les fautes et peut t'aider à arranger les trucs quo vont pas etc etc. C'est plus facile. Moi, par exemple, j'aime bien corriger les fic des personnes qui ont du mal. ça ne peut que les aiser a progresser alors voila._

_Bonne Lecture_

_Lyzabeth_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 24 : Journal

Vendredi 19 Mars 2006

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps, et cela me donne le vertige. Tout d'abord, je précise l'heure à laquelle j'écris. Parce que d'habitude, j'écris souvent le matin et de temps en temps après le boulot. Là, il est 21h00. Pile. Je pense que je vais reprendre où je me suis arrêtée hier.

Alors, lorsque j'ai eu fini d'écrire, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. C'était Drago. Il m'a invitée à dîner. Au début, j'ai refusé. Mais j'ai eu du mal. Ce n'est que quand je l'ai vu tourner les talons que j'ai réalisé que, en réalité, j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Donc, je n'ai pas joué l'autruche, comme d'habitude. Je lui est couru après. Au final, nous avons passé une soirée assez bonne. Nous avons mangé dans un grand restaurant (beurk !). Il était plein de gens chics, mais comme les espaces entre les tables étaient assez larges, l'ambiance était tranquille.

Enfin, il fallut rentrer. Et j'ai fait un truc que je n'aurais jamais cru faire un jour ! Je… je l'ai _invité à prendre un dernier verre !_ Je pense que vous savez ce que signifie cette expression ? Alors, je vais vous éclairer. Bon, c'est vrai, on a pris un dernier verre. Un fond de Whisky. Mais… Euh, il y a eu plus aussi.

Pour être claire, je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus. Enfin bref… Nous avons fait l'amour. C'était tellement bon. Passionné, mais avec de la tendresse et de l'attention. J'ai enfin arrêté de me voiler la face. Je suis amoureuse de Drago. Et ce, depuis longtemps peut être, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Parce que avant, il y avais Ron, et lui je l'aimais. Cependant, durant toute cette période, il se peut que j'aimais Drago. Mais, je ne l'accepterais jamais. Jamais.

Mais, maintenant, je peux l'aimer librement. Revenons-en à ce matin. J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru qu'il allait partir pendant que je dormais. Mais non. Il était là à mon réveil.

Mais, il m'a fait peur ce con. J'ai cru qu'il regrettait ce qui c'était passé. Pourtant, là encore, je me suis trompée. Max n'a rien dit quand nous sommes rentrés main dans la main dans la cuisine. Cependant j'ai perçu un léger trouble. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'est juste que ça doit lui faire bizarre que je sorte avec Drago. Même s'il me dit le contraire. Mais, il est heureux quand même, je le sais.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que Drago m'a proposé officiellement de sortir avec lui. Nous étions au parc, avec Aramy et Max. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. Vous savez quoi ? Quand il m'a prise dans ses bras, je me suis sentie toute légère. Comme hors du temps.

Je pense que je serai heureuse avec lui.

Une dernière chose. Je vais arrêter là ce journal. Le principal de mon histoire est retranscrit sur ces pages. Le reste, c'est de l'ordre de ma vie privée. Je pense avoir retrouvé le bonheur. Je vais en profiter. La vérité est éclaircie, et sera bientôt connue de tous. Parce qu'il me reste un dernier projet à réaliser. Je vais ouvrir ma maison d'édition. Et devinez qu'elle sera le premier livre à être imprimé ? Un petit indice, ce sera un journal…

_A suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bouhouhou ! Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière, j'avais un bac blanc à travailler, et mes potes sur msn m'accaparait le reste de mon temps. Je ne citerais pas de nom. Mais, voilà, le chap, et la fic, est terminée, corrigée et publiée. _

_Mais, vous avez de la chance, parce que, en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de problèmes amicaux, et cela aurait pu s'en faire ressentir sur la fic. Mais, tout est terminé, vous allez tous me manquer, car je ne serais plus là avant pas mal de temps ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a poster toute les semaines, et vous avez tous était géniaux. J'ai (enfin !) retrouvé Kitsune et ma LANA ! Je suis donc soulagée ! Et, je suis la béta-commentatrice, de Arkan ! Et, je vous conseille vraiment sa fic, voir la pub à la fin chap. En plus, ma fic atteints les 100 reviews ! Merci ma LANA chérie ! C'est toi qui l'as postée !! J'espère que se chap vous plaira!_

_**Themissmalefoy :** Oui ! Mon talent et de retour pour se dernier chap !!! Mon talent powaaa !!!lol. Merci du compliment_

_**Magikal fairy :** Oui, mais, le chap dernier était un peu un avant épilogue. Et, même si la fic est classé M, j'en connais un qui est assez jeune, n'est-ce pas Arkan !! Donc, si d'autre jeunes lisent cette fic, je ne veux pas qu'ils loupent quelque chose a cause d'un chap. alors, j'espère que tu te régalera de ce chap et que tu me pardonnera le dernier. _

_**Sweetsueno :** Ba alors Sweet ! C'est quoi sa ? Lire le chap 24 avant le 23 ! C'est pire que moi !lol. Et oui, j'ai bien rigolé !!!J'avoue !_

_**Bulle-de-savon : **Oui, elle va publier son journal ! Si tu fais gaffe, tu verra qu'elle le projet dès le début. Après tout, son envie n'est-elle pas de rétablir la vérité sur l'histoire d'Harry, Ron et elle ? Non, Max va très bien ! Promis ! Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de A suivre… Désolée. Mais tout a une fin ! Je t'adore ma puce !_

_**Sakura : **Oui, une fin tout en douceur… Une belle fin, je trouve. Comme j'aimerais être a sa place pour vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !_

_**Lana NEMESIS :** Voici la fille qui a posté la centième review ! Merci ma grande ! C'est normal que je te laisse des petits mots, t'es une des première et la plus fidèle de mes revieweuses ! Après tout, même sans internet, tu trouves le moyen de me laisser des reviews ! Ce chapitre et long comme tu l'as vu ! J'espère qu'il te plair ! J'attends tes reviews avec impatience !Gros bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!_

_**Kitsune Maeda :** Je vais faire une réponse regroupée pour toutes tes reviews ! Sa sera plus simple ! Ba, j'aime toujours ta fic ! T'as vu ! Il est trop bien Max ! Je le kiff trop ce mioche ! Je conclu aussi que le lemon t'a plus ! Ba non. Justement, comme le journal est fini, je ne vois pas je continuerai. La fic n'irait plus avecle titre et je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle se termine ! (C'est pas plus belle la vie !) Je peux faire trop de truc ! Sa ferait plus… Vrai ! Désolé de te décevoir. Gros bisoux_

_**Attention ! Présence d'un autre lemon (mon deuxième XD). Ce qui serait susceptible d'être choqué sont prier de le passé !**_

_Bien sûr, j'attend votre avis a propos de ce lemon !_

_Bonne lecture _

_Lyzabeth_

_**Le journal d'une morte vivante**_

Chapitre 25 : Epilogue 

Des rideaux en fin lin blanc se soulevaient devant une fenêtre ouverte, au rythme doux de la brise d'été. Le soleil éclairait délicatement la chambre, réchauffant doucement l'atmosphère. La chambre, spacieuse et claire, était envahie par un mobilier riche et ancien. Une petite table en acajou sculpté se tenait face à un grand lit à baldaquin. Cependant, un vieux coffre en solide bois de chêne les séparait. La chambre était peinte dans un ton vert clair, presque turquoise, et était parcourue de motifs blancs. En face d'un mur percé de plusieurs fenêtres, se tenait un bureau assez robuste sculpté dans du bois d'ébène. Rangées dessus, avec soin, se profilaient une pile de manuscrits où quelques feuilles étaient cornées, anciens marques pages, un cahier à spiral était ouvert et un stylo y était posé en travers. Au dessus, il y avait un petit carnet, maintenu ouvert par une boîte de crayon à l'équilibre précaire. Si on faisait un zoom sur ce bureau, on pourrait voir que le cahier était rayé par endroits, que des dessins ou des notes écrites d'autres mains le parcourraient. Le petit carnet lui aussi avait souffert de nombreuses ratures et pages arrachées ou réécrites, sauf qu'une seul écriture y était visible. Mais la propriétaire ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Si ça tête était « rangée », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher un bazar incroyable dans ses affaires, même si elle les rangeait souvent.

Juste à côté du bureau, une grande et lourde bibliothèque bien fournie occupait fidèlement sa place dans le coin formé avec le mur plein de fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas de lustre ou autre. C'était au plafond que revenait la fonction d'éclairage. Le fonctionnement était simple, il illuminait la pièce de la manière que la personne le voulait.

Hermione bloqua un soupir dans sa gorge. Elle ne devait pas trop bouger. Mais chaque fois qu'elle finissait son livre, elle réagissait de la même manière. Une vague de nostalgie, de tristesse et de bonheur en même temps la traversait de part en part. Et elle devait se faire violence pour empêcher un frisson d'agiter son corps. Elle ne devait pas bouger. Ils avaient encore une demi heure de calme avant qu'ils ne viennent, comme tous les dimanche.

Elle caressa nostalgiquement la couverture, retraçant les lettres rouge sang formant le titre de son livre : « Le journal d'une morte vivante ». Ce livre paraissait vieux. La couverture était usée d'être trop touchée, et les pages étaient cornées, souffrant d'être trop lues. Le livre était signé d'un simple _Lyzabeth. _Pseudonyme servant inutilement de couverture pour l'auteur. Mince espoir de ne pas être reconnue. Mais le monde magique n'y avait absolument pas cru. Peut être parce qu'Hermione n'avait même pas tenté de cacher son identité plus que cela. Après tout, son nom apparaissait dès la deuxième page. Elle tendit le bras et posa son livre sur sa table de chevet.

L'ouvrage avait bien marché, permettant à Hermione de faire connaître sa maison d'édition et son histoire, ainsi que d'assurer un futur stable pour Ginny et sa boîte.

Un courant d'air plus frais la fit frissonner, lui donnant la chair de poule. Ses longs cheveux parfaitement emmêlés comme les ronces d'un fossé, cascadèrent sur ses épaules couvertes seulement par une légère chemise de nuit blanche, presque transparente. Ses pointes fourchues caressèrent le visage endormi contre sa poitrine. Deux yeux gris papillonnèrent. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait pourtant qu'il se réveillait pour rien. Après toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour ne pas le réveiller. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le voir enfin éveillé. Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et elle l'aimait toujours autant, peut être même plus, si c'était possible.

Sa main caressa son ventre gonflé. Hermione frissonna. Le visage de son homme se fit attentionné d'un seul coup, toute fatigue l'ayant déserté. Il réitéra son geste… Trois mois… Trois mois qu'il ne lui avait plus fait l'amour, de peur de la blesser. Elle frissonna… Trois mois. C'est fou ce que ses sens étaient exacerbés. Il suffisait d'une simple caresse pour la faire trembler d'envie. Au bout de ses doigts, une petite lueur bleue s'alluma, créant des reflets sur l'anneau doré qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. La magie commençait déjà à se développer. Il était précoce. Il serait puissant. Mais aucun des deux amants ne s'en était aperçu. Ils étaient partis loin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis sa grossesse qu'il lui faisait le coup. Alors, Hermione craignait que, comme d'habitude, il ne s'arrête, la laissant un peu plus frustrée et blessée. Et elle avait raison. Drago se força à enlever sa main. Il ne devait pas, elle était trop fragile. Mais elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable !

La lueur au bout des doigts d'Hermione se fit plus puissante et vira au rouge. Elle se redressa, saisit les poignets de son époux, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête, et s'assit à cheval sur son ventre, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Drago. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle commença à bouger ses hanches en rythme. Rapidement, un soupir de satisfaction franchit les lèvres de Drago. Peu à peu, il perdait pieds… Trois mois… Ses soupirs se muèrent en gémissements, et son érection était à présent douloureuse. Le sourire d'Hermione s'intensifia. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago et bascula sur le côté, se relevant. Elle se tenait dos à Drago, sa chemise transparente dans les rayons du soleil. Drago se demandait encore se qui se passait quand elle prit la parole :

-C'est frustrant n'est-ce pas ? Passe une bonne journée mon amour.

Et elle fit un pas pour s'éloigner du lit. Elle sentit la poigne ferme de Drago sur son poignet et, d'une secousse, elle se retrouva sous Drago, ce dernier parcourant son corps de baisers enflammés. Il redécouvrait son corps au ventre rond et aux seins gonflés.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle n'était plus que gémissements et frissons de plaisir. Drago était partout en même temps, léchant, caressant, pinçant, mordant… Affolant ses sens. Elle senti vaguement sa chemise de nuit disparaître. Ses hormones l'influençaient et doublaient son plaisir. Enfin, Drago lui écarta les jambes et se glissa entre elles. Il frotta son sexe tendu contre son intimité.

Hermione en voulait plus, mais lui, hésitait. Les doigts d'Hermione, illuminés d'une lueur blanche puissante, se mirent en mouvement. Elle attrapa le sexe de son mari et, d'un mouvement de hanche, elle l'obligea à la prendre. Drago embrassa Hermione et commença de lents vas et viens. Mais Hermione avait était trop patiente… Trois mois… Alors, elle força les choses, accélérant ses coups de rein, rejetant la tête en arrière et criant son plaisir. A partir de ce moment, ce fut la passion et le plaisir qui les guidèrent, les enfonçant dans une félicité sans nom… Trois mois…

Drago jouit en premier, mais continua ses mouvements, et Hermione le rejoignit bientôt. Il se retira et roula aux côtés d'Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit avec joie, reprenant son souffle. D'un geste lent, il tendit sa main et attrapa sa baguette. En deux gestes, la sueur avait quitté leur corps et l'odeur de sexe et de sueur avait quitté la pièce. Hermione ressentit le contact familier de sa chemise sur sa peau, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Ils allaient sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'ils entendirent, comme venant de loin, des pas dans leur chambre. Hermione eut juste le temps d'ouvrir difficilement un œil, que deux poids sautèrent sur le lit, criant et riant de toutes leur forces pour les réveiller. La fatigue reflua, Drago se redressa, attrapa les deux enfants et se mit en devoir de les chatouiller.

Hermione se contenta de les regarder jouer tendrement. Elle finit par se lever, de peur de prendre un coup. Elle leur envoya un bisou de la main. Les deux enfants, un roux et un blond, lui rendirent un sourire heureux. Ces deux là ne se séparaient plus, multipliant les blagues à Poudlard où ils étaient ensemble à Gryffondor. Drago avait bien ri en apprennant la nouvelle. Leurs activités préférées étaient de faire tourner en rond Rusard et sa chatte, et de jouer au quidditch, où Max était attrapeur et Aramy gardien. Cependant, ils ne négligeaient pas leurs études. Et après tout, pour Hermione, c'était le plus important. Ils étaient jeunes, qu'ils en profitent. Qu'ils vivent, ils auraient tout le temps d'être sages après.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle enleva les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit et celle-ci glissa tranquillement le long de son corps pour s'échouer presque sans bruit sur le sol.

Elle se regarda dans la grande glace qui lui faisait face. Naturellement, elle pivota, offrant son profil à son reflet. D'un geste calme et tendre, elle caressa son ventre rebondi. Cinq mois qu'elle l'attendait. Plus que quatre. Et au bonheur qu'était sa vie, s'ajouterait celui d'être de nouveau mère. Elle avait l'agréable sensation de se trouver au bord d'un train qui fonçait à toute vitesse. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse ahurissante. L'aménagement chez Drago seulement quelques semaines après leur première nuit, puis la demande en mariage, le-dit mariage, les couverture de magasines (qu'elle détestait), sa maison d'édition, son livre qui cartonnait, l'entrée des garçons à Poudlard, et, enfin, l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Oui, la vie avait était belle jusqu'ici. Les grandes vacances étaient enfin arrivées, et elle en était heureuse. Elle pouvait profiter de ses enfants.

Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et attendit que l'eau soit chaude. A bonne température, elle se glissa sous le jet, frissonnant sous la chaleur de l'eau. La buée ne tarda pas à s'accaparer les lieux, rendant l'air suffocant et lourd. Hermione se lava doucement, prenant son temps.

Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille ronde, et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Elle inclina la sienne reposant sur celle de Drago. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, l'eau chaude percutant leurs peaux qui viraient au rouge de seconde en seconde. Enfin, Hermione tendit la main et éteignit l'eau. Drago se redressa, la fit pivoter pour qu'ils soient face à face, et l'embrassa.

Un sourire heureux se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres rouges.

**OooOooO**

L'avion décolla en partance pour New York. Ginny attacha distraitement ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon lâche. Un crayon dans la bouche, elle attrapa sa petite mallette et en sortit, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son voisin, une grande pochette qui contenait plusieurs dessins et quelques documents. Pour l'homme, il était parfaitement anormal que cette toute petite mallette puisse contenir autant de choses. Ne voulant pas se causer une migraine inutilement, il décida qu'il n'avait rien vu, et cacha sa vue grâce aux lunettes de mousse pour dormir.

Ginny compulsait ses documents et corrigeait ses dessins. Elle sentait le stress augmenter d'heure en heure. A New York, elle avait rendez-vous avec un important styliste moldu et un autre un peu plus tard avec un autre styliste, sorcier. Elle ne devait pas se louper, elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance…

Ginny jeta sa mallette sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était vannée. D'un geste de baguette, elle attira un soda, et d'un autre, elle changea son costume strict en un bon vieux jean, tee shirt. Elle vida sa boisson d'un trait et rota.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi. Elle attrapa le téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et composa automatiquement un numéro. Son interlocuteur répondit aussitôt :

-Hermione, s'il vous plait.

Elle patienta quelques secondes et Hermione la récupéra :

-Alors ? Demanda aussitôt son amie.  
-A ton avis ? Répliqua la rouquine dans un grand sourire, invisible pour son interlocutrice.

Un cri strident résonna dans le combiné. Avec une grimace enfantine, Ginny repoussa le téléphone quelques secondes puis se reprit :

-Hermione, je sais que c'est génial, mais pourrais-tu épargner mes pauvres tympans s'il te plait.

-Oh, oui, pardon, excuse-moi, répondit Hermione, penaude. N'empêche, c'est un super truc pour toi ! J'espère que ça va durer.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Bon, je pense que je vais me coucher, je suis larguée. Bonne nuit Hermione, prends soin de mes neveux !

-Ouais, rit Hermione. Mais tu sais ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser ?

-Non.

-Que la vie est sacrément bonne pour nous en ce moment.

-Oui, tu as raison. Et j'ai le pressentiment que ça va durer. On l'a mérité.

-Oui, j'espère que tu as raison. Bonne nuit Gin'.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Hermione raccrocha, souriante. Elle se promit que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ferait tout que cela reste tel que c'était.

_La vie continue, le bonheur reste…_

FIN

**PUB FIC**

**Titre **: Je ne te ferais jamais de mal

**Auteur :** Rafael D. **Béta :** Moi (même si je suis plus commentatrice !)

**Catégorie : **K

**Couple : **Hermione, Drago

**Résumé **: Hermione porte le deuil de ses amis décédés quand un certain blond se décide à lui parler...

**Avis :** Belle fic, même si je ne connais pas la fin snif ! Franchement, je fais tout pour que cette fic reste le plus 'réaliste' possible. Sans pour autant dégrader les idées de l'auteur. En fit, je lui pose des question et c'est lui qui voit s'il modifie ou pas ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas, moi, j'en suis accro !


End file.
